Perfect Chemistry
by Brookate
Summary: In order to make up for her class absences, Brooke now has to provide chemistry tutoring to Kate Marsh. Both find out there maybe be something more to their interactions than mandatory academic tutoring.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note:**

This whole work is an AU, it uses the same settings and characters from the game, but modifies certain relationships, such as Kate not being friends with Stella yet. Also there is no time travel or anything of the sort, I tagged it with these on AO3, but forgot to include them here, sorry!

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

Classes sucked.

I mean this wasn't some ground-breaking revelation.

Anyone with half a brain could deduce that, but today in particular _really_ sucked.

Ms. Grant had asked me to stay after class to discuss something important. What that was I had no earthly idea. It could be about my apathetic endeavors in class, I mean I had a 96 average, but still.

Sighing I looked around the tired classroom. Most of the other students seemed as equally disinterested in the chemistry lecture, but what else was new. Sighing I flipped on my phone to check the time. _Great, just five more minutes and I'll know my fate._ Biting on my pen, I casually flipped through my notes. They were an indecipherable mess to any casual onlookers, but hey penmanship was never my strong suit anyway.

At this moment Ms. Grant finally decided to wrap up her lecture. As the other students got up she shot me a knowing look, like I had already forgotten that she wanted to talk.

 _Does she think I'm some forgetful ditz?_

I quickly packed up my things and walked up to Ms. Grant's desk, nervously adjusting my glasses, as much as I wanted this to be some simple conversation, I doubted that would be the case.

"Hi Ms. Grant, I'm here to talk about the whatever." I wanted this over with as quickly as possible. Ms. Grant looked up and gave a standard teacher look, I don't really know how else to explain it.

"Yes, I did, it's actually two things, first being your recent absences."

 _Oh, it was this._ Despite my grades being good, my attendance was… lacking. Sometimes I just didn't feel like coming to class, or I'd show up late, really it didn't seem like a big deal.

"I understand that you kids won't come to class every now and then, but you are starting to accumulate enough absences where academic action needs to be taken." A chill ran down my spine.

 _Academic action? Like getting reprimanded? Losing my scholarship? Contacting my parents?_ All possibilities were equally horrid.

"According to school policy you would have to contact your parents, and retake this class, or worse, lose your scholarship entirely."

 _Oh, so it was all of these terrible possibilities combined._

Great.

"But this brings me to my second point…" Ms. Grant paused, "considering your high grades in this class, I am going to offer you an alternative."

 _An alternative?_ This could mean a lot of different things, and knowing Ms. Grant it really could be anything.

"One of the students in my other periods is struggling, and as midterms are approaching they have requested tutoring, but I'm afraid I simply don't have the time to do one on one tutoring as of now, so I offered that another student could possibly help."

"That other student being me?" I asked incredulously.

"Correct. You have one of the highest averages in the class and fit the bill perfectly as a tutor." There was logic to this. I am an excellent student in Chemistry, but interacting with others was not something I excelled at. I let out a harrowed sigh, I _really_ didn't want to waste my time tutoring some hapless idiot, but the other option was even worse.

"Fine, I can do that." Ms. Grant gave a pleased smile.

"That's great, I'll give you the meeting time and place next class, so I do hope you'll show up." I just rolled my eyes.

 _Obviously._

"And Brooke, I can see your lack of enthusiasm, but I'll remind you that this is a favor that goes against school protocol, so be thankful and try to take it in stride, for you and the other student."

 _Take it in stride Brooke, be thankful Brooke._ She hated being indebted to others, or when someone was doing her a favor, it always meant she'd owe them something later. I did my best to show a false face of gratitude.

"I got it Ms. Grant, thanks." I quickly shuffled out of the classroom before she could say anything else.

 _Well Brooke you've only got yourself to blame._ If I had just bothered showing up to class more often I wouldn't be in this situation. Sighing I adjusted my backpack and marched down the hall. Trying in vain not to think about my new teaching duty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kate's POV: Wednesday October 2nd**

I took a deep breath and composed myself.

 _Come on Katie, only one more class to go._ I cautiously glanced around me, students were milling about in the hall as usual and no one was really paying me any mind. That was good, the last thing I wanted right now was attention.

Photography had been my most recent class and it was absolutely dreadful. All throughout class Victoria Chase had been sneering at me for reasons unknown, while her friend Taylor had chucked paper balls at my head. They probably had writing on them, likely insults or jabs at my religion, but I didn't care to uncrumple them to find out.

This had been going on for a few weeks now, I didn't have the slightest idea to what I did to deserve this from Victoria and her followers. I had decided to take the high road, ignore her, eventually she'd get bored and leave me alone.

But I was wrong.

In fact, the bullying and teasing had only gotten worse. Insults written on my slate, defacement of my flyers for my short-lived bible study club, and of course the slew of general verbal beratement. I really should tell someone, but I was too afraid of what Victoria might do if I called her out. She was in the Vortex Club, Queen of Blackwell, she'd probably just get a slap on the wrist and redouble her efforts to torment me.

 _I just need to make it through Chemistry and I'll be fine._ Things had now boiled down to a day by day sort of system, just doing my best to ignore my aggravators and make it back to my room for some well-deserved solace.

It wasn't an effective way to try to get through the day, but it worked.

Thankfully, Chemistry was a safe class, as neither Victoria nor her cronies shared it with me. I hurriedly moved down the hall to my salvation, hopefully without another encounter with Victoria.

"Where are you going so quickly, _Katie?_ " Came Victoria's trademark, venom drenched voice. Against my better judgement I turned to face the steely blonde, who had a devilish smirk on her face.

"You left class without reading the note Taylor and I worked so hard to write for you." Victoria disparaged, holding out the crumpled piece of paper from photography class. I reached out tentatively, like Victoria's hand was a bear trap that would snap my hand off once I drew too close.

Of course, no such thing happened, instead I plucked the paper cautiously and clasped it in my hand.

"Well," Victoria goaded, "Aren't you going to read it?"

"N-No thank you." I managed to stutter under my breath. Why couldn't she just leave me alone? Victoria tilted her head and put on a face of mock sadness.

"Oh, that's a shame, but don't worry we'll make sure you see it soon enough." Victoria gave a smile that was anything but pleasant, and turned around to leave me stewing with that foreboding threat.

Well it could've gone worse

* * *

Chemistry was blissfully non-eventful. No one threw things at me or made snide comments towards me, I guess apathetic high schoolers can be a blessing every now and again.

I tried my best to take notes, but I honestly had no idea what was going on in class anymore. I hadn't been focusing as much as I should've for the first month of class and was now woefully behind. I had gotten a D on my first test, which was something I did _not_ want to repeat for my next test in a month.

I had asked Ms. Grant for tutoring, but she had explained she didn't have time to, and asked if I would be okay with a student tutor.

Honestly, I was fine as long as the person helping me knew what they were doing. I needed to get this chemistry stuff understood before it was too late. Ms. Grant was now up at the board and writing down page numbers and questions for our homework tonight.

I gave a worried sigh, it had gotten harder and harder to work my way through these problems, usually I had to spend over an hour desperately searching the internet for answers. As the other students began preemptively packing up Ms. Grant looked over to me and smiled.

"Kate, before you leave could you come see me?" She asked. I nodded, this was probably about my tutoring request, I hope she found someone who would be willing to help me. I closed my binder and slipped it into my bag and approached her desk.

"Hi Ms. Grant." I greeted.

"Hello, Kate, now I have some wonderful news, one of the students in my other class has volunteered to help tutor you!" I could barely contain my elation, I'm glad this wasn't going to be complicated. "Now I've secured you one of the study rooms in the library and picked times that you said would work for you." Ms. Grant handed me a slip of paper with the room number and dates on it.

 _Tuesday and Thursday in Room 103, 3:15 to 4:15._

This was perfect! For the first time in a while I felt hopeful again, if I could salvage my chemistry grade, things would maybe get better.

"This is great, thank you Ms. Grant."

"It's no problem at all Kate, I'm just sorry I couldn't make the time to help you myself."

"It's okay, I'm just grateful you found someone to tutor me, um… who is my tutor?"

"Brooke Scott, she lives here on campus, so you may know her." I racked my brain for a moment. Brooke lived in my hall I think, she was the Asian girl with the glasses. I had seen her flying a drone around campus some time, but I had never really talked to her before.

"I think I know her."

"Good, I'll give her the time and place when I see her tomorrow."

"Ok, thank you again Ms. Grant, this is really going to help me."

"My pleasure, now you run along now, I'm sure you've got plenty to do." I gave a small laugh and politely exited the room.

I had a chemistry tutor now! Things would finally start getting better, at least with my academics.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kate's POV: Thursday October 3** **rd**

It was almost time for the tutoring session.

I paced back and forth across my small living space, trying to put together everything I would need.

 _Binder, paper, pencils, pens, chemistry textbook, maybe a pencil sharpener?_ I was probably overthinking this, but I didn't want to show up unprepared. It didn't help that I knew next to nothing about Brooke, so I wasn't sure what her expectations would be.

"What do you think Alice, is this too much?" I asked my pet rabbit, who responded by twitching her nose and pressing up against her cage. "I guess you're right, it's fine." I pulled my phone out of my pocket and checked the time.

 _3:00, I should leave soon if I want to be on time._

But that would've been too simple.

A series of powerful knocks rapped against my door. _Now who could that be?_ I approached the doorway and pulled it open to reveal a blue haired punk.

"Hey Bun-Bun, what's up?" Chloe asked, leaning against the door frame with one arm. I had only recently become friends with Chloe, and that was only through association with Max. At first, I was bit perturbed by the brazen way she acted, but I realized that was part of her charm and was quickly swooped up into their friend circle.

"Oh, hi Chloe, what brings you here?"

"Me and Mad Max were gonna hit up the Two-Whales for an after-school snack, you wanna come?"

"Oh Chloe, I'd love to, but I have chemistry tutoring in a few minutes." I admitted, a little sad I wouldn't be able to join them.

"Aww c'mon, can't you bail just this once?" Chloe pleaded, giving her desperate puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, but this is my first session, and I really need help in this class."

Chloe folded her arms and sighed. "I get it, don't let little old me corrupt your pure sensibilities." She joked, causing me to giggle.

"I only have tutoring for an hour, so maybe we could do something later?"

"Yeah, I suppose, so is Ms. Grant tutoring you?"

"No, she couldn't make the time, she's having one of her best students tutor me one on one."

"Ooh, is it anyone cute?" Chloe leaned forward, eyebrows arched suggestively.

I could feel my face heat up a little at her question. "N-no, I don't even really know her." This reply only served to fuel Chloe more.

"So, it's a girl huh? Who is it? Stella, Sarah, Taylor? I mean she's kind of a bitch, but _damn_ those legs…"

I decided to interject before she could continue. "No, her name's Brooke Scott, I've never really met her before." Chloe's aloof look melted away into one of slight contempt.

"Yeah, be glad you haven't." I was shocked, what had this girl done to sour Chloe so much?

"Is she really that bad?" I asked curiously.

Chloe just narrowed her eyes. "I mean I guess she's not the worst, but she's really bitter and spiteful to people." Chloe was now looking away, I could sense there was a story here, but I decided not to press her.

"I'll take note of that, but like I said, I've never met her before, so I'd like to keep an open mind before I pass judgement."

Chloe exhaled tiredly. "Yeah, I guess, anyway I'm gonna go meet up with Max in the parking lot, you have fun with the Queen of Salt."

"I'll try." I waved goodbye as Chloe sauntered down the hall, knocking on random doors as she went past.

 _The Queen of Salt?_

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

[ **Brooke:** We still good for the drive-in tomorrow?]

[ **Warren:** Yeah, can't wait to go ape with you! Lol]

I rolled my eyes at Warren's lame joke. He made them a lot, but there was something goofily endearing about it. Unfortunately, our _Planet of the Apes_ movie date was a day away and I still had to endure a tutoring session with some random student.

 _15 minutes till I need to be at the library._ I sighed as I put away my phone. I didn't really know how to properly teach anything, so this would likely just be a migraine waiting to happen. As I made my way down the hall some idiot abruptly stepped back from their locker, causing me to go sprawling onto the floor.

"Dammit! Watch where you're going you-" I stopped my insult to see who exactly ran into me.

 _Max Caulfield._

I felt a jealous bile surge into the pit of my stomach as I regarded her with contempt, but the freckled photographer was busy picking her things up off the floor to notice my attitude.

"My bad Brooke, I didn't see you there." She finally apologized, doing her best to give a smile.

"I guess I'm not the only one who needs glasses." I responded evenly, not in the mood to deal with Max.

"I guess, maybe I should see my optometrist."

"Whatever, look I've got something I need to do so-"

Before I could finish Max interrupted me. "Oh, hey before you go, have you seen Warren?"

I gave the hipster a narrow glare. "And why do you want to know?" I knew Warren was into Max from previous experience, so I was lucky that Warren had decided to come to me first about the movie marathon, and I wasn't about to let innocent Max jeopardize that.

Max threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Hey calm down, I just need to give him back his flash drive."

"I don't know where he is Max, you could try texting him like a normal person." Max looked like the idea hadn't even graced her mind.

"Oh yeah, duh. Thanks Brooke." Max pulled out her phone and began typing furiously. "I'll see you around, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." I say disinterested as the brunette fumbled away.

 _I hate Max._

* * *

I ended up at the library a few minutes early. It was after classes so the place was deserted, save for the librarian sitting idly at the book check out. I made my way to the back where the study rooms were, scanning the numbers to find the right room.

 _There we are, Room 103._

I made my way inside the dismal room, setting my things down on the floor. There wasn't much to look at, just a wooden table with a couple of old plastic chairs. Also, the room lacked windows, just adding to the feel of a cold prison.

I opened up my bag and began setting things out on the table, which was just my binder really. At some point, I probably should've asked Ms. Grant who I'd be tutoring, but I didn't really care enough to ask, this was going to be an hour down the drain anyway. I took a seat in my chair and leaned back, waiting for whoever to show up.

Thankfully I didn't have to wait for long, as after a few moments the door slowly swung open. In stepped a timid looking blonde who I recognized immediately.

Kate Marsh.

I had never spoken to her before, but it was hard not to know who she was. The do-gooder Christian girl had become an object of great attention due to her outspoken religious beliefs, and the fact that the Vortex Club had been picking on her because of it. But hey, that was high school for you.

"Hello, am I in the right place for chemistry tutoring?" She asked, awkwardly clutching her bag to her chest.

"Unfortunately." I stated. Kate looked relieved and sat down in the chair across from me.

"Um, I don't think we've really met, I'm Kate."

"Brooke." I sighed.

"Are you okay?" Her question caught me off guard, we've been talking for like a minute and she wants to know if I'm okay?

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"O-Oh," She stuttered nervously, "You just looked upset about something."

"Oh that, it's just I'm not happy about wasting my time here tutoring someone."

"I see, well I appreciate you helping me anyway." She thanked with a genuine smile. I had just called this a waste of time but she didn't really seem to be phased by it. Odd.

"Yeah, so I guess we can start with whatever it is your struggling with specifically."

This statement made Kate look uncomfortable as she stacked her stuff on the table.

"Um… Actually, I don't really understand any of this really…" She nervously clasped the back of her neck.

I groaned painfully. "You've got to be kidding me, have you not been paying attention at all?"

"N-No, I've been really distracted with… things." Kate trailed off, not making eye contact anymore. She probably had shit going on in her life like everyone else did, so I decided not to pressure her for information, that was a job for one of her friends or something.

"Fine," I stated bluntly, "Let's just start from the beginning with the periodic table…"

I dutifully began explaining the different groups of the periodic table, and the characteristics of each. I figured knowing how to understand the core of the subject was a good place to start. I kind of went off on a ramble about, not really stopping or slowing down. Kate never said anything, and only wrote in her notes, occasionally breaking out a highlighter to emphasize something.

 _That's pretty unnecessary._ But hey, go with what works for you.

"So, do I have to memorize all of these elements." Kate eventually asked, pointing a finger to the table displayed in her textbook.

I gave her a look of disbelief. "What? Of course not, it's a table, you use it as a reference, memorizing this thing defeats the purpose of it. You just need to know how to read it."

"Ah I see." Kate nodded.

"So, for example, what group is this." I asked, pointing to the far-left column.

"Um… alkali metals?" She asked uncertainly.

"Correct, and what are some characteristics of alkali metals?"

"Well… they're very reactive, and… soft?"

"Also correct, see it's just that kind of shit you have to know." Kate visibly flinched. "What?"

"Would you mind not swearing, sorry I just don't like vulgar language."

I rolled my eyes. Of course, Christian Kate wouldn't like profanity. "Yeah sure, whatever"

"Oh my, I didn't realize, our hour is up!" Kate exclaimed while looking at her phone. I double checked and found she was indeed right, 4:15 on the dot. Kate began scooping up her things and putting them back in her bag. "Thank you so much again for helping me Brooke, I think I'm starting to understand this stuff a bit better."

"Well that is the idea, isn't it?" Kate just giggled at my comment and gave a disgustingly saccharine smile.

"I suppose so, well I guess I'll see you Tuesday, or since we both live on campus, earlier then."

"Yeah, if I'm lucky." If Kate heard the sarcasm, she didn't acknowledge it and instead waved goodbye as she exited the room. Well there was an hour wasted.

I checked my phone one more time.

An hour and three minutes to be more accurate.

* * *

"So, was it a complete an utter travesty?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"I dunno, I guess all things considered it wasn't _that_ bad." I wasn't paying too much attention to my friend as I was busy trying to 100% complete 'Donkey Kong Country Returns', which was proving increasingly difficult.

"So, you were wrong then?" She teased. Stella had a knack for getting on my nerves, and sometimes I wondered why we were friends. Then I remembered how she was one of the only people who bothered talking to me my first year at Blackwell, and how her teasing was never malicious and more trying to get me less perpetually grumpy.

Sounds stupid, but it works.

Currently she was sitting next to me on my couch, essentially inviting herself over to chat me up about my recent tutoring endeavor.

"Well, I wasn't totally wrong," I clarified, swearing under my breath as I fucked up a jump, "Kate is hopelessly lost, I have to reteach her literally everything we've learned so far."

"Wait, wait, wait." Stella put her hand on my shoulder, "You're tutoring Kate Marsh, that hardcore Christian girl that had that abstinence club?"

"That would be her."

Stella immediately reeled back in a fit of laughter. "Oh my god this is too rich!"

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, come on, happy and pure bible Betty working with sarcastic and salty Brooke the atheist, it's so ironically hilarious."

"Uh huh." I was doing my best not to give Stella any sort of leverage and just focus on my game.

"So, is all the stuff they said about her true?"

I looked over at Stella with confusion. "What stuff?"

"Oh, you know, that she tries to convert people, or that she's secretly a wild party girl behind all that religious stuff."

"That's fucking ridiculous, where did you hear that?"

"I think I overheard it in the bathrooms, from Taylor probably."

"Stella, you should know better than to listen to Vortex Club gossip."

"Sorry, I couldn't help not overhearing it, so I guess they're wrong?"

"Probably, I mean Kate didn't seem like any of that, but who knows what's under that façade."

"Façade?"

"You know, she probably acts all nice to try and rope people into her religion or whatever, what she's _really_ like I have no idea."

"Maybe she's actually a nice person?" Stella offered.

I gave her look of disbelief. "Please, no one's actually that genuinely kind without having some ulterior motive."

"Whatever you say Brooke." Stella concluded, finally dropping the line of conversation.

No one is a truly honest and caring person.

No one is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kate's POV: Thursday October 3** **rd**

I can't believe how well tutoring had gone. I mean, Brooke was a tad… abrasive, but she still did her best to help me understand these concepts. I would should make some flashcards or something later, that way I could study better for my test next week.

I was currently making my way back across the quad when I noticed Max and Chloe standing by Chloe's truck, which was parked in front of the school. _That's odd, I thought they were going to eat?_ Max looked up and gave me a warm smile, waving me over. I strolled down the front steps and approached my two friends.

"Hi Max, Chloe." I greeted.

"Hi Kate, how's it going?" Max asked me kindly.

I shrugged. "Okay I suppose, I just got out of chemistry tutoring."

Max nodded. "Oh yeah, Chloe mentioned you were doing some sort of study session."

"Oh yes, I told her earlier when she asked me to come join you two to eat, speaking of which, how come you're still here?"

This time Chloe spoke up, stepping forward. "Well I decided eating without you would be pretty lame, sooo we just waited for you to finish your thing."

"Aw, you didn't have to do that." I felt a little guilty that I had my friends postpone their plans for an hour. Max seemed to pick up on this and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not a big deal Kate, we don't mind waiting for you." Her smile quelled my guilt and I gave a small smile of my own in return.

"If you say so."

"Oh, um so how was your tutoring?" Max asked.

"It was fine, Brooke really helped me understand things better, she really likes explaining stuff in detail."

Max cocked an eyebrow. "Brooke, Brooke Scott?"

"Yeah, Brooke." Chloe confirmed, making a face.

Max jabbed the bluenette with her elbow. "Don't be like that Chloe, Brooke's just a little brusque, she's not that bad."

"Whatever, I still don't like her." Chloe huffed. There was something more to this, and I decided to press on it.

"Did something happen with her that made you not like her?" Both Chloe and Max looked away, with the freckled brunette clutching her left shoulder.

"Well, a few weeks ago or something I got into a conversation with Brooke, and Chloe didn't take too kindly to the things she had to say about me."

"That's nice and vague Max." Chloe snorted.

"What exactly did she say about you?" I pressed further. At this point Max had shrunken back and I thought maybe I had stepped too far, but Chloe decided to answer for me.

"So, Max decided to have a talk with Brooke, because she's nice and likes making friends with people, but Salt Queen was having none of it. All Max did was ask about her drone, but apparently she said the wrong things because Brooke got all upset and called Max an uncultured moron and yelled at her to leave."

"I heard the whole thing and decided to swoop Max away and gave Brooke one of my trademark glares, I kinda wanted to punch her or something, but that was a whole can of worms I didn't want to open right then and there." Chloe leaned back and sighed, apparently finishing her story.

I was shocked. Had Brooke really insulted Max like that when the other girl was just trying to be friendly?

"Well it didn't happen quite like that, I made a comment about drones being weapons and Brooke said I wasn't as smart as Warren said I was." Max clarified for me.

"Warren?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a science nerd type who's a friend of mine." She smiled. I simply nodded, it made sense that Chloe would blow up at the subtle insult and that Max didn't seem to care about it. I wish I could brush off stuff like that…

"Ok, enough about all of that crap, let's say we all get some grub at the Two Whales?" Chloe announced, scooping up Max and I into a huddle.

"Sounds awesome, what about you Kate?" Max questioned, turning to me.

 _Well getting away from campus for a bit sounds nice._

"Alright sounds fun."

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Friday October 4** **th**

 _Stupid Warren._

 _Stupid Fucking Max._

 _Fuck the both of them._

My hands were clutched threateningly tight around my tablet and I had to take a deep breath so I wouldn't snap the thing in half. Today I was supposed to go to the drive in with Warren. We were going to chill out in his old car, watch some classic Planet of the Apes movies, and maybe kiss or something.

But no.

Max _fucking_ Caulfield had stolen Warren away, because of course she did. I really thought I was going to have a chance, but now I'll never know. I remember how infuriated I was earlier. I never would've guessed how this would've gone when I received that text from Warren.

' _Hey sorry Brooke I have to cancel our movie date tonight, something came up that I need to take care of'_

I was a little peeved, but I told him it was fine, things came up, I mean we could probably catch a movie or something later. So, I decided to fly my drone around campus, watching all the students mill around the fountain or chat to their friends about some irrelevant school thing.

Then I saw Max.

The hipster was making her way to the parking lot adjacent to the school, so I decided to follow her with my drone. She made an immediate beeline to Warren's old car. _Why was she going to Warren's car, didn't he say he was busy?_

Then to my dismay Warren stepped out of his car and shyly wrapped Max in a hug.

 _What._

 _The._

 _Fuck._

I remember seething with rage as Warren walked Max to the passenger seat and the two slowly backed out of the parking lot and drove away.

 _Warren didn't have something come up, he just broke it off with me so he could take Max to the movies instead._

I remember furiously texting and calling Warren, practically screaming at him to explain himself.

But he never answered.

And so here I was, miserably patrolling the quad with my drone, trying not to get too worked up about being kicked to the curb and be replaced with Max.

 _Stupid._

 _Fucking._

 _Max._

"Brooke?" An innocent question shook me from my rage. Looking up I saw that Kate was now standing in front of me, giving me a concerned stare.

 _Ah of course, come to prey on the emotionally distraught person so you can whisk them away to church, I get it._

"Are you okay?" She asked, this time with more devotion.

"Yeah, just fine, can't you tell?" I counter questioned, my voice laced with bitterness.

"Are you sure, you look pretty… upset about something." Man, she was not going to drop this was she? Fine.

"Today Warren and I were supposed to go to the drive in, but he cancelled because he said something came up. Apparently, that 'something' was dropping me so he could go take _Max_ instead."

"Oh, Brooke that's terrible, I'm sorry." She sympathized, with that genuine kindness I hated.

"Don't be, nothing you can do about it." Kate seemed to dwell on this for a moment, before she adjusted herself and spoke up again.

"Well maybe we could do something?"

Was she serious? "Look Kate, I tutored you for a class, you don't have to pretend like we're friends or anything." I expected Kate to back down, but instead she simply shook her head and continued.

"It has nothing to do with that, it's just what happened to you was… unfortunate, and I figured it'd be nice if you could still enjoy your evening with someone." Well, that was unexpected, but still, regardless of her intent, I just didn't feel up to spending an evening with someone I barely knew.

"Um thanks, but I just kind of want to spend tonight alone." At this Kate backed away and nodded in understanding.

"I get that, sometimes it's nice to just be by yourself for a while." Kate now was looking off to the side, as if she was staring at something I couldn't quite see. After a minute of silence, she dug into her pocket and scribbled something on a rough looking notecard.

"Here," she said handing me the paper, "It's my phone number, just give me a call if you change your mind." Wait, she was giving me her phone number? There were plenty of weird things about this, but then again, I guess it was mostly so she could ask me chemistry questions without having to track me down in person. I awkwardly accepted the number and shoved it in my pocket.

"I'll see you around Brooke, have fun flying your drone." Kate politely waved goodbye while I quickly swerved my drone away from the wall it was rapidly approaching.

I cursed under my breath. _Come on Brooke, pay attention._ I decided to land the it before I ended up hitting something else accidently. I didn't want to add a broken piece of tech to my list of things to be mad about.

Although, for some weird reason, I didn't feel quite as upset anymore.

How odd.

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Friday October 4** **th**

I hastily barged into my dorm and slammed the door behind me.

 _What just happened?_

I had seen Brooke outside flying her drone, looking simultaneously angry and depressed. I had tried to help her out, but then I decided to ask her to spend time with me and gave her my phone number.

 _Why did I do that?_

I mean it wasn't out of line or anything, but it wasn't something I usually did. Well, I always tried to be kind towards others, but giving out my number and inviting them out was not one of the things I did to comfort people usually.

I mean Brooke looked like she could use a friend, so it wasn't that strange I suppose. But something about it made me feel weird. _Something about Brooke…_

No.

Whatever that train of thought was, I did not want to pursue it any further. I pulled back my desk chair and took a seat with a groan. _Calm down Kate, nothing to get anxious about, you just gave her your phone number in case she needed you for something._ As if by some coincidence my phone buzzed with a new text message.

 _It was from Mom._

I really didn't want to read it, Mom had been contacting me nonstop recently about school. How I was doing, what grades I was getting, and how I was sinning and disgracing my religion. I knew why she was doing this, but I didn't want to say anything that could possibly encourage her to take me out of school. I knew my Mom, and she was stubborn as a mule and didn't back down for anything.

I sighed and decided to ignore her message for now, I could deal with it later. Currently, I needed to get my mind off of things. I unzipped my bag and took out my sketchbook. Some drawing would help distract me, it was always a great escape from life's issues, just letting me express myself and do whatever I wanted.

I decided to do a landscape drawing this time. Usually I drew little doodles or cartoons, but this time I wanted to try something different. I could draw a setting first and then add characters to it later. It would be a fun change of pace.

As I began drawing my phone buzzed a second time, I was afraid it was my mom again, but to my surprise it was from an unrecognized number.

[ **Unknown Number** : Hey this is Brooke, thanks for earlier]

Oh, it was Brooke, was she going to take me up on my offer?

[ **Kate:** No problem Brooke, did you want to do something?]

[ **Brooke:** No, I'm good]

I was about to respond, but it showed that Brooke was still typing something.

[ **Brooke:** Maybe some other time tho]

[ **Kate:** Sure Brooke whenever you want]

There was no reply after that so I returned to my drawing. For some reason, my heart was beating faster, I really didn't know why. Taking a deep breath, I continued sketching.

 _Just keep drawing Kate._

 _Just keep drawing._


	5. Chapter 5

**Brooke's POV: Saturday October 5** **th**

Warren did manage to contact me back eventually, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with his bullshit. I mean he didn't even have the decency to meet me in person, he just tried to fix things with texts, which speaks _volumes._

I maybe would've forgiven him if he gave an actual apology and owned up to what he did.

But no.

All he said was that Max _really_ wanted to go, and figured she should go instead.

I was baffled.

How could he be so oblivious? I asked him why he blatantly lied to me about it and he fed me some other excuse about how he didn't want to make me upset, as he said I tend to get salty when things don't go my way.

Well he was right.

But that wasn't an excuse.

I decided that pursuing this conversation wasn't going to do me any favors, I'd already wasted my Friday evening thinking about it, so now I just wanted to clear my head and move on. Flying my drone usually helped me unwind, observing the world from up high, zooming around like everything was beneath you. Both literally and in the metaphorical sense, but this time I thought I'd try something different.

I wanted to fly my drone from the roof of the dorm. It'd be a lot higher up for one, and the solitude would be greatly appreciated. Fortunately, the security was shit at Blackwell so the stairway up to the roof was left unlocked.

I pushed open the door to the roof and shivered as a cool gust of wind hit me.

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

I shook my head, I was already up here, might as well stick to my guns. I walked closer to the ledge and set my drone up on the ground. It had a full charge so I should be good to go for hours if I felt like it. I tapped a few buttons on my tablet and it looked like everything was synced up and ready to go.

Rotors whirring the flying piece of tech rose from the floor and I began piloting it around. Honestly, there wasn't anything drastically different. I was too high up to see a lot of details and the wind was chilling. The only perk was the silence and lack of other obnoxious students.

It was serene.

A loud metal groan interrupted my thought as I briefly turned to see the door to the roof swing open.

 _Oh shit, I hope it isn't Samuel, or some other staff member here to get me in trouble._

But it was Kate.

I turned my back to her and did my best to ignore the blonde. I wanted solace, not a conversation.

"Brooke?" Her quiet voice came from right behind me. I sighed, no peace for Brooke today.

"What is it Kate?" I asked, clearly exasperated.

"Oh… Um I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"Jeeze Kate, I'm not a child, you don't have to check up on me all the time."

Kate paused for a bit before stepping forward to stand next to me, I did my best not to look up from my tablet.

"I know, it's just someone mentioned you had gone up on the roof, and I thought…" Kate trailed off, obviously unsure of how to finish the statement. _What did she think I was going to do on the roof?_ Wait a minute…

Oh.

"You thought I was going to jump?" I asked with a dark laugh. Looking up I saw Kate wince as she nodded.

"You were just so angry and depressed yesterday, and I don't know, I guess it's ridiculous, but I was just worried…"

"Depressed yes, suicidal, no." It was funny how quickly she leapt to conclusions, either way why would it matter to her? Well, I guess she'd lose out on her tutoring, that's probably why. "I'm just flying my drone up here, away from all the annoying people, you know." I tried my best to emphasize that last point, hoping Kate would take the hint and leave.

"Oh, well I also brought my sketchpad, I figured if everything was alright with you I could use the unique perspective from up here to draw something." Kate stated, either ignoring or missing my subtle comment. I let out a heavy sigh, why did this have to be so difficult?

This she picked up on. "Do you want me to leave?" She finally asked. I wanted to say yes. I really wanted her to back away and go back to her room and leave me alone.

But I also didn't?

It was so conflicting. Why would I even want her to be here? She'd probably try to preach to me about the bible or something, I don't know.

"Do whatever you want." I managed to reply. Kate took this as a yes and sat down close to the edge. I decided to steal another look at her, she was sitting cross legged with her sketchpad laying across her lap. I have no idea what she was drawing, there wasn't much to look at up here besides the space outside the dorm.

I expected Kate to keep chatting me up, but she didn't. She was oddly quiet, the only sounds she made were the occasional hum or the rustling of paper.

It was nice.

I guess.

I don't know how much time went by as we were up there. I kept flying my drone around in graceful circles while Kate scribbled productively on her drawing pad.

And then the sun was setting.

We must've been up on the roof for at least two hours, and now the orange glow of the descending sun washed over us like a wave of water.

This was also nice.

In a weird sort of way.

"Well, I guess we should be going in now huh?" Kate finally spoke. I nodded, I can't fly in the dark, and besides, the drone was almost out of battery.

"Looks like it." I said almost reluctantly. Wait why was I reluctant? I shook off the thought as I flew my drone carefully down to the roof. Kate was putting away her drawing and stood up with a pleasant grin.

"This was fun Brooke." Kate remarked, keeping that sweet smile plastered on her face.

"It was something, I mean it was certainly a lot better than jumping to my death." I added dryly. I figured Kate wouldn't approve of that type of humor, but I was perplexed when she actually started to giggle. Just something else odd about Kate, I suppose.

"We should do this again sometime, you flying, me drawing, it was really nice."

"You don't need me to draw things, I think you can manage fine on your own."

"I guess, but I appreciate the company."

"Alright, I suppose I could maybe find the time, but I probably won't ask you."

"That's fine." _How was she so nice?_ "I'll see you soon." She waved goodbye and once again left me standing there with confused thoughts.

I wanted to be alone.

So why didn't I mind the company?

* * *

"So you two just sat up there for hours not talking?" Stella asked incredulously. Currently I was in her room, chatting about the day's events. Stella's room was surprisingly clean, I guess it helped that she didn't have a lot of possessions to begin with. She wasn't well off financially and had to work a side job for money and rack up crazy volunteer hours just to get into Blackwell, she had a great amount of work ethic that I lacked.

"Yeah, she talked to me at first, thought I was going to leap over the edge, but then she just started drawing and well, that was it." I shrugged, not knowing what more to make of it.

"Are you two friends now?"

I laughed. It was a sharp, bitter laugh, and Stella seemed confused by this. "No, we're not friends."

"Why not?"

"Because, Bible Betty and I have nothing in common, and I'm pretty sure she's just being nice to me so she can convert me into her religious cult or something."

"Very open minded of you Brooke." Stella stated dryly.

"You know how much she advocates for her religion and abstinence or whatever, it's not an inaccurate assumption."

"Sure, she has a strong grip on her faith, but that doesn't mean she's not a genuinely good person regardless."

Stella had a valid point, but I wasn't going to let her know that. "Look we're not friends, I just tutor her, and when she takes her next test I'll probably never talk to her again."

"Pretty rude Brooke."

"I'm just being honest, that's probably what'll happen, Kate's just annoying anyway."

Stella laughed incredulously. "How is Kate Marsh, of all people, annoying?"

"I don't know I just get frustrated around her, and then _not frustrated_ , and her persistent kindness bewilders me too." Stella didn't say anything and simply rested her chin on her palm with a dubious grin. "What?"

"Nothing, so, do you want to watch a movie on my laptop or something?"

I gave a small smirk, Stella always knew how to change the subject when it was clear I didn't want to be pressed further. "Fine, as long as it's nothing animated, I'm sick of watching those old Disney cartoons."

"Don't worry, I have plenty of live action Disney movies we can watch." She smiled devilishly as I groaned audibly.

* * *

It was around 11:00 by the time I decided to head back to my room and go to bed.

Well, not really, I was probably going to be up for a few more hours, but I at least wanted to change out of my clothes. The hallway was dark and devoid of life. It was a Saturday so most students were out getting wasted or already holed up in their rooms. I stepped down the hall to my room and unlocked it, I tried to keep my door locked at all times, can't trust anyone here really.

Flicking on the light, the typical squalor of my room revealed itself. _I should really do some cleaning, or at least hang my clothes up._ I sighed and hoisted my pile of clothes off the couch and began hanging them up in my closet one by one. _There, one bit of cleaning for today, and probably all I'm going to do for the rest of the week._

I began changing into my pajamas, which were just some flannel bottoms and a black T-Shirt with the 'π' symbol on it. I grabbed my bathroom toiletries and was about to head to brush my teeth when I noticed someone down the hall snickering.

I receded back into my room, not wanting to get involved in whatever that was. But I couldn't help but be curious, so I opened my door a smidge and strained my ears to hear what was going on. I couldn't quite make out what was being said, but I heard the distinct voice of Victoria Chase. I'd never talked to Victoria directly, but I had seen her in action enough times to know that she was colossal bitch, so whoever she was talking to was probably in for a verbal beatdown.

Realizing trying to hear her was a fruitless endeavor, I turned my eye to see through the crack to observe instead. Now I saw Victoria leaning assertively towards the owner of whoever's room she was at. After some back and forth conversation I couldn't make out Victoria produced a paper ball from her pocket and flicked it at the unseen person. It was a direct hit apparently, because Victoria began laughing like a hyena. _Fucking Bitch._ She gave an ostentatious bow and sauntered back to her room, laughing all the way.

It was at this moment that I saw who Victoria was antagonizing.

 _Kate._

Kate appeared worn down and shaken, I mean who wouldn't be after an encounter with Victoria. She turned to wipe something off her slate and stumbled towards the bathroom, head in her hands.

I should go ask what happened.

Maybe try to comfort her.

At least see what's wrong.

…

I closed my door and decided to go to bed early.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kate's POV: Tuesday October 8** **th**

I haven't been doing well these past few days.

At first, I thought things were getting better. Victoria and her mean friends had left me alone recently, and I had fun spending time with Brooke on the roof. We didn't talk much, but I did like being around her. I mean of course I did, I always like the company.

But it wouldn't last.

Saturday night Victoria came to my door and spat her usual tirade. I tried not to listen, I knew she wasn't saying anything nice. Then she flicked a paper ball into my face, hitting me in the eye. She walked off laughing as I rubbed the area of impact and picked up the crumpled note.

This time I read it.

' _Jesus loves whores too'_

It wasn't true.

I wasn't a whore.

I knew that.

But it still hurt.

Before I shut my door, I noticed she had drawn something on my slate. It was a crude image of me, with a cross in a very inappropriate position. I scowled and wiped it off hurriedly, I did not want people seeing that disgusting image. My anger quickly ebbed away to a hollow sadness.

 _Why was she so mean to me? Why did she hate me so much?_

Needless to say, this had ruined the rest of my weekend.

I went to church Sunday morning, but outside that I didn't leave my room.

I didn't want to.

Monday was even worse because I had to go to class. The bullying didn't relent either. Today I found a series of photos of me with hateful notes scribbled on them. I decided to just drift through my classes like a ghost, just to try and get through the day.

I silently hoped someone would notice my dispirited look and say something. Like: ' _Hey Kate, are you ok?'_ or _'is Victoria giving you trouble?'_.

But no one ever did.

Of course, most of the students could probably care less, but I expected Max, my friend, to notice, but she either slept through the classes I shared with her, or just wasn't paying attention.

Maybe I should tell her. She could help, but I don't want to bother her with my problems. I don't want to bother anyone.

The day had gone by in a haze, I barely remember the rest of it.

And now it was Tuesday.

I had just finished my last class and was now sitting in my room. Today had been identical to the last, the teasing, the notes, just another weekday at Blackwell. Despite this, I was a little happier than yesterday, because soon I had Chemistry tutoring.

With Brooke.

I shook my head. I have no idea why I was so focused on Brooke lately. I had tried talking to her on Friday about her problems. I went up on the roof to spend time with her. It was peculiar, but I think I figured it out.

Brooke was always very upset.

She always looked mad or depressed, and I guess I just wanted to try and make Brooke happy. Help her feel better.

That was it.

Of course, that was it.

I checked the time on my phone and decided I should start making my way to the library. _I don't want to keep Brooke waiting._ She would probably get cranky. I giggled to myself briefly, although I don't really know why. Before I headed out I cautiously checked the hallway.

Empty.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I took my leave.

* * *

Brooke was waiting for me just like last time. Although, she seemed a lot more relaxed and less annoyed. That was good.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I should ask if there's anything you wanted to go over specifically this time." Brooke began abruptly. _Wow, she got straight to the point, didn't she?_

"O-Oh, well actually, I made some flash cards to help me remember the properties of the periodic table, and I think I understand them fully now." I began pulling out the cards from my bag and laying them out on the table. Brooke swiped them over and began leafing through them casually. "I also went ahead and made some for all the stuff I was unsure about in the textbook as well." I held my hands awkwardly, realizing I had made almost one hundred of them.

"So why did you bother showing up?" Brooke commented, a twinge of anger in her voice.

"W-What?" I stuttered, unsure of why she asked that.

"Well you clearly have a grasp of all of this now, I don't see what I could help you with." Brooke tossed the notecards she was holding onto the table and looked to the side, eyes narrowed.

"I just made cards to help me study, there are still some things I don't really get."

"Like what?"

"Stoichiometry, the math is really confusing." Brooke didn't say anything and just raised an eyebrow. "You'll still help me, right?" She let out a tired sigh and leaned forward.

"Yeah, take a seat, I'll drum up some practice problems." I realized that I had never bothered to sit down. I gently lowered myself into the plastic chair and scooted up closer to the table.

"Alright," Brooke began, laying out an empty sheet of paper, "Stoichiometry is just a convoluted way of doing basic math." I pulled out a fresh notecard and scribbling down ' _basic math'_. "So, it's just multiplication really, except you also have to carry out all the units of measurement and stuff." Brooke began drawing out a series of numbers on the paper.

"Those look like fractions though, aren't we multiplying?" I asked confused.

"Well even though we're multiplying, we're also converting, that's essentially the entire goal of this, trying to convert one thing to something else completely unrelated, that's why we have all these numbers and fractions, it helps us cancel out the unnecessary stuff." That was a lot of information. I frantically wrote down some of the more important bits in there.

"Now, each fraction is like its own conversion formula, and we cross multiply across each fraction to remove the measurements and the numbers that will cancel out, giving us a nice simple answer." Brooke flipped around the paper so it was facing me. "So, we're trying to get from one kind of measurement to millimeters here." _Ok, converting, that made sense._

"All you have to do is cross out the things that cancel, so if there's something the same on the bottom row _and_ top row, you scratch that out, and then you just multiply across each row and divide the totals for the answer, of course on the tests and stuff you'll have to remember all the conversion formulas, but for now let's just keep things simple." I nodded and began working out the problem Brooke had written for me.

 _Ok, grams are on top and on bottom so I'll cross those out._ The long stoich problem was now beginning to look more reasonable. After some deliberation and calculation, I finally produced an answer.

"Is this right?" I inquired nervously. Brooke took the paper from me and double checked it.

"Yep, right on the money." Brooke confirmed. I breathed a sigh of relief, leaning back into the uncomfortable chair. I looked up at Brooke, and found her giving me an analytical look, it appeared that she wanted to say something, but was hesitating for some reason.

"You look like crap." She finally said. I winced, her comment was a bit blunt, but she wasn't wrong. I don't think my hair was done up as nice, and the tired and pale complexion wasn't helping me look any better.

"O-Oh, well I just didn't sleep well last night." I lied.

Brooke didn't buy it for a second.

"Do you think I'm stupid Kate? Come on, what's up?" I fidgeted in my seat anxiously. Did I really want to tell Brooke about everything? I haven't even told Max or Chloe, I didn't want to unload it on someone who I haven't known that long.

"I-I don't want to bother you with anything." I admitted.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Please, I doubt you could burden me any more than I already am, talk about it, it'll make you feel less like garbage."

She had a point. I took a deep breath and decided to let it all out. "Ok, so I've been getting bullied a lot for a while now." I looked over at Brooke, she still had an even stare, apparently unfazed by this admission. "Ever since I started the Abstinence Club I've been getting harassed by Victoria and the Vortex Club members. They constantly teased me for my religious beliefs. At first it was just petty nicknames and sneers in the hallway, nothing I didn't expect from mean high schoolers, but then it got worse."

"They began writing insults and disrespectful drawings on my slate, chucking paper balls at me in class, and leaving defaced pictures in my locker. I thought if I disbanded my club and ignored them they'd stop, but they haven't. This has been going on for weeks, I guess maybe it wouldn't be so bad if it was just school that was bothering me but…" I paused, I didn't want to continue, I _really_ didn't.

Shockingly, Brooke leaned forward and put her hand on mine. "Come on, just get it out."

I hadn't expected Brooke to show any form of comfort, but it was nice to be encouraged to vent. "A week ago, or so, I got an angry call from my mom. She was livid about me sinning and being a disgrace to the family. I was confused and had no idea what she was talking about. Apparently, someone from the school had gotten my parents' contact information and called her. They spewed some lies about how I was having sex with other students and that I was essentially selling myself off like a prostitute, that I was also doing drugs and drinking too. I mean all of these were lies, so that wasn't the issue, but… My mom believed it."

"I tried to explain that whoever called her was lying, that none of that was true, but she wasn't convinced. She said my denial was just proof of my sin, she ranted about how I've condemned myself to hell and now she won't stop calling me to try and pull me out of the school. I've tried to talk to her, and even though she relented a little from her accusations, I still don't think she actually believes me. T-That's the worst of it, the fact that my _own_ mother doesn't trust me."

I was crying now. Wet hot tears were streaming down my face. Brooke's hold on my hand tightened, she didn't try to pull me into a hug or anything, just let me try to cry it out.

I appreciated that.

I sniffled as the last of my tears ran out, I broke away from Brooke's grasp to dig around in my bag for some tissues to wipe my face.

"I'm sorry." Brooke spoke up.

"Thanks, but it's not your fault or anything." I added, using the tissues to clean my face up.

"That's not… entirely true." _What?_ Brooke was looking down now, trying not to make eye contact. "Saturday night I saw you and your confrontation with Victoria, I saw her tease you and throw that paper at you, and saw you run off to the bathroom clearly upset."

 _She saw that? Then why didn't she-_

"And I didn't do anything about it."

 _Oh._

"I just went back into my room, because I didn't want to get involved, which was probably the _one_ thing you needed."

She was right. I would've been beyond grateful if Brooke had come to comfort me and ask if I was ok. It took a lot of strength to admit what she did. "Thank you."

Brooke was taken aback. "What, why are you thanking me for ignoring you?"

"No not that, I'm thanking you for being honest with me, a lot of people aren't." Brooke still looked shocked by this.

"Yeah, I guess, most people hate that about me though."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Stella tells me I'm too blunt and tactless, and that if I downplayed that more, people would like me." Brooke crossed her arms, a despondent look on her face.

"Well I don't mind it." She looked even more confused now.

"Seriously? I figured it would just annoy you or whatever."

"I appreciate the honesty Brooke, yes you are blunt, but that's a bit refreshing you know."

"I suppose," Brooke scratched her head for a bit, "Thanks Kate."

"No problem, thanks for hearing me out about my problems." An awkward silence overtook the room as we sat there just looking at each other.

"Um, Kate… I know you probably have tons of other options for this, but if you want to vent some crap at me or just talk I guess, you can call me or whatever." Brooke offered.

I smiled graciously "I may take you up on that." She gave a mixed look of elation and dismay, before shaking her head.

"Anyway, enough of this emotional turmoil, we've still got like half an hour, still want my help?" Brooke asked.

"Yes," I nodded, "Yes I do."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kate's POV: Tuesday Night October 8** **th**

I hummed joyfully to myself as I dropped a few mixed greens into Alice's cage.

"Here you go Alice, sorry the food's a bit late, I had a very busy day." I explained. Alice, of course, didn't say anything and simply nibbled graciously on the lettuce I had given her. It was weird that I felt the need to explain this to my pet rabbit, but it felt good to justify myself. In my defense, today _had_ been busy. After my tutoring session, I had returned to my room and spent the better part of my evening writing out more flashcards and trying my best to memorize them. In this frantic state of work the feeding sort of slipped my mind.

At Brooke's recommendation, I had also written out all the different conversion formulas we've used in class, as she said they wouldn't be given to me on the test.

 _Oh Brooke._

The usually unsympathetic girl had surprised me today with how she encouraged me to talk about my problems for once. It was unexpected, but greatly appreciated. I mean, it didn't make any of my problems go away, but it was reassuring to know that one of the least likely persons to care, stepped up to help me.

I let out an exhausted yawn as I went to sit down on my bed. _I didn't realize I was so tired._ It wasn't even midnight yet, but there was no point in staying up late and further tiring myself. I was about to curl up into my blankets when a knock came at my door.

 _Who would be wanting to see me this late?_ A chill ran down my spine. _What if it's Victoria again._ I sat up in my bed, not moving a muscle, hoping whoever it was would just go away. To my dismay the knocks kept coming, this time more insistent.

Realizing it was no use trying to pretend I wasn't there, I got up and made my way to the door. Taking a deep breath, I swung it open to find the last person I would've expected.

 _Brooke._

The raven-haired girl stood in front of me in her usual attire and look, but she seemed uncertain about something.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you about something?" She asked in a quiet tone, looking off to the side.

"Of course, Brooke," I stepped to the side to allow her entrance into my room and she shuffled in awkwardly. I flicked on the lights and turned to face Brooke as she stood in the middle of my room, looking lost. "What did you want to talk about?"

Brooke didn't say anything at first, she just adjusted her glasses and sighed. "You." She finally answered.

 _M-Me?_

"Y-You wanted to talk about me?" I stuttered, placing a hand on my chest.

Brooke nodded and took a step closer to me. "I've been thinking about you a lot recently, and it's been driving me fucking insane." I wanted to comment on Brooke's use of profanity, but I was too flustered to do so.

"W-What kind of things?" I continued to stammer like an idiot as Brooke drew closer to me, now only inches away from my face.

"You know, how insipidly nice you are, the way you trusted me with your issues, how ridiculously pretty your face is." I felt myself heating up at Brooke's compliments. I wanted to say something back, but my throat felt like it was caught in a vice and all I could do was stare into Brooke's chocolate brown eyes.

In an instant, Brooke surged forward and planted her lips squarely on mine. I was shocked as I felt her soft and surprisingly gentle touch, but I couldn't pull away.

I didn't want to pull away.

Any guard I had evaporated within seconds and Brooke now had me pressed up against the closed door. I felt her hands on the small of my back as I let out a muffled moan. Apparently taking this as a sign Brooke hands wandered further down where they-

 **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!**

My eyes snapped open, as I began blinking rapidly, trying to clear my blurry vision.

"Wha-" I began confused, until I picked up my buzzing phone from the nightstand. Shutting off the alarm I peered closer at the date. 7:00 AM, Wednesday.

It was a dream.

I should've felt relieved, knowing my sinful actions never actually happened.

But deep down I felt my stomach flipping over in turmoil. Why? It was just a dream, it's not like you really did any of that.

But that wasn't it. It wasn't the fact that it was just in my head, it was that I didn't mind it. I wasn't bothered by dream Brooke kissing me, I wasn't perturbed by her uncharacteristically gentle touch.

I liked Brooke.

I _can't_ like Brooke.

I bolted out of my bed and quickly grabbed my bath supplies. It was time for a long, _cold,_ shower.

* * *

 **Wednesday Afternoon October 9** **th**

I had just finished today's classes, but I was still shaken by last night's dream. The feelings I had then, the feelings I have _now._ I was so confused. I needed to talk to someone about this, to help me figure out what any of it meant. I recalled how Brooke had offered to talk to me if I needed to get something off my chest, but considering how this issue was about her, I decided against it.

After some thought, I settled on talking to Max. She was my best friend, and even though I had neglected to tell her about my bullying problem, I knew I could still trust her.

I made my way to our shared hall and strode down to her room, grateful I didn't encounter anyone on the way. I hesitantly knocked on Max's door, hoping she'd be there to listen to me.

As luck would have it, she was.

"Oh, hi Kate," The freckled photographer greeted as she pulled open her door, "What's up?"

"Well, Max, there's something I need to talk about and it's very… weird, I-I just need someone to help me with it." Though my statement was extremely vague, Max seemed to understand and took me by the hand to lead me into her room, shutting the door behind me.

"Here, take a seat on my bed and tell me all about it." God bless Max, maybe I should've gone to her sooner.

"Thank you," I gently sat down on Max's unmade, but otherwise comfortable bed. I guess that was a way to describe Max in general, she seemed plain or 'twee' as Victoria put it, but she would do anything for a friend.

"Now whatever it is that's on your mind seems pretty serious, I mean at least from how you were explaining it earlier."

"It is sort of, maybe, I'm just really confused." I huffed, holding my head in my hands.

"Well, what about?" Max asked, taking a seat next to me on the bed.

"I had a dream last night… about Brooke."

"Brooke?" Max asked again, this time seeming just as confused as I was.

"Yes, Brooke… In my dream, she came into my room and said she had something on her mind, and that thing was… me." I paused to see if Max was going to say anything but her concerned look goaded me to continue. "So, she admitted that she liked certain things about me, and then she leaned forward and started kissing me. Then she had me up against the dppr and was leaning into me and… then I woke up."

"Normally I would've just brushed it off as a nightmare or something and moved on, but I wasn't horrified or disgusted by it. I kind of… liked it, and…"

I paused and took a deep breath for what I was about to say. "Max, I think I like Brooke." I glanced over to my friend to gauge her reaction. Max initially didn't say anything, but she soon put her hands over mind and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"That's ok, Kate," she said softly.

 _What?_

She said it was ok? Did she not get this?

"No, Max, it's not ok!" I half shouted half cried, jerking back from her. "Don't you get it, I can't like Brooke, I c-can't." I started sobbing lightly. Max quickly scooted closer to me and wrapped me in a hug.

She didn't say anything, but I just couldn't stay quiet. "I'm not supposed to like girls this way, I'm supposed to meet some nice guy and marry him and start a nice humble family, what will my church think, what will my parents think-"

"Kate." Max interrupted with a firmness I've never heard her use before. "It's okay." This time I didn't interject and simply hugged her back, doing my best to stifle my crying. We sat like that for a few minutes, as I tried to pull myself together.

Once I felt better, I broke the hug and gave Max a weak smile. "Thank you."

"No problem Kate, um… Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all Max."

"What do you think about this personally? Not what your family or whoever would think, but how do you feel about it?"

Max's question left me pondering. I mean like I said, I didn't mind the thought of Brooke kissing me, and I did like her. "Well I guess I do have feelings for Brooke, and I guess personally it doesn't bother me. So, I'm just worried about how this affects others and my faith."

"Well don't."

"W-What?"

"Don't worry so much about how other people will view this, just worry about you. You clearly are into Brooke, so just focus on that, if other people judge you for it, that's their problem, not yours."

I shook my head. "I know Max, it's just… I've been raised my entire life to view homosexuality as a sin, and I don't hate people who are gay or anything, but when it's me I just don't know… What should I do?"

Max gave me an uncertain look and shrugged. "Gosh Kate, this is a pretty complex situation, I'm not sure I can give you some easy answer that'll make everything better."

"Oh…"

"But, I still think I can help. Why don't you just try spending more time with Brooke to figure this out?"

"S-Seriously? I'm not sure…"

"Well maybe if you spend more time with her you may realize you just have a simple crush on her and that's it, you know you're not interested in her as a person I guess."

"But what if I do actually like her beyond a simple crush?"

"Well then pursue it, see if she likes you back."

"I-I don't know Max…"

"Honestly Kate, I don't know either, I really don't have all the answers, and the ones I do have aren't the greatest. But what I do know is that bottling it up and ignoring it will just make things worse in the long run."

I gripped the hem of my skirt and let out an exhausted sigh. "Thanks Max, I know this is a bit much, so I appreciate you trying to help me." Max gave me a grin.

"Well I try, whatever you decide to do I'm sure it will work out eventually, and if you need some more of my awful advice, you know where to find me."

I managed to let out a tiny giggle. "Your advice isn't that bad, and I'll be sure to talk to you if I need to."

"That's all I ask, not that you _have_ to if you don't want to."

"Trust me, I think I'll want to talk to you again." Max smiled and we shared another quick hug.

 _I hope Max is right about me figuring this out._

 _I really do._

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Thursday October 10** **th**

I had been thinking about Kate a lot.

I was annoyed by how much of my thoughts were dominated by the blonde, but I couldn't help it. This all started when Kate told me all the shit she had been going through for the past few weeks. Against my usual judgement, I decided to ask what was bothering her and for some _fucking_ reason I felt concerned about her.

I haven't the faintest idea why I should though, we weren't even friends.

Were we?

We've only been through two tutoring sessions and had like two separate conversations outside of that. This hardly constitutes us as friends, but then again, _what_ did? Kate had tried to make me feel better after Warren snubbed me, and I had tried to get her to vent about her problems.

No.

We're not friends. That's ridiculous.

Today was our last tutoring hour, and I was looking forward to getting it over with. Once the hour was up, Kate would take her test tomorrow, get a good grade, and I wouldn't be forced to see her ever again, and I could finally stop feeling so awkward about her.

Hopefully.

Things were different when I arrived at the library, because Kate was already waiting for me in the study room.

"Hi Brooke." She chirped enthusiastically.

"Hey Kate." I greeted back skeptically. Kate had either gotten over her issues extremely quickly, or was really good at ignoring them. It was probably the latter.

"I guess today's our last day of tutoring isn't it." Kate pointed out, with a hint of disappoint in her voice, but that was probably just me hearing things.

"Very observant Kate, would you like a prize?"

"Yes please, a big shiny trophy with my name on it!" Kate giggled with an infectious laugh. My eyes went wide, I hadn't expected that kind of response from her, and I couldn't help but crack a slight smirk.

"Alright I'll make a note of that, anyway, is there anything you want to go over before your test tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to get this on track and over with.

"Well I think I've gone over everything I needed to, would you help review my flashcards with me?"

Well it would be an easy and short session at least. "Sure."

* * *

It was not an easy and short session.

All they were supposed to do was review Kate's notes together. I would show Kate the title of the card and she'd have to define it or give the formula for the concept.

Simple.

At first, that's how it went, but around a half hour in, things started to derail. Kate kept asking a copious amount of questions. Of course, I gave her the answers, but she was just an endless bundle of random inquiries, like: ' _How do you spell Fluorine?'_ and ' _Can you explain valence electrons again?'._ I didn't have any proof, but I had a suspicion that Kate was stalling. Why she would do that I couldn't wrap my head around. I suppose another explanation was that she was just being thorough with her knowledge.

After answering something about the properties of noble gasses, Kate asked a question that caught me off guard. "What do you want to do when you get out of school Brooke?"

"What, what does that have to do with chemistry?" I counter-questioned.

Kate shrunk back into her chair a little bit. "Well you're just really good at all this science stuff, so I was wondering if that's what you wanted to do, like be a Chemist or something."

"I'm really all about robotics, not chemistry. Give me a drone over a beaker any day."

Kate gave me a curious look. "If you're not about chemistry, then why do you know so much about it?"

"To pass the class, obviously. I mean it's not terrible or anything, I just prefer robotics over it, and to answer your question, I want to be a mechanical engineer."

"That's really cool Brooke, I'm sure you'll do great at that." Now I was suspicious. Why did she interrupt studying to randomly ask me about my career choice?

"Ok, what's going on with you, why are you asking me unrelated personal questions now?" Kate looked like she had been caught red handed and looked down.

"No reason, I just want to know my friend better." If I had been drinking something, I would've done a spit take.

"You think I'm your friend?" My question came out less angry and more shocked than I wanted it to.

"Well yes, aren't we friends?" Kate asked. I was about to respond when I noticed her disposition. She looked vulnerable, like my answer would make or break her. Before I decided to speak I thought about it diligently.

I didn't consider us friends at all, but why? Well we had nothing in common for starters. _But why did that matter? We still got along fine._ Second, she was probably just being nice to you because she's a typical nice Christian. _You don't know that, you're just profiling her._ I swore mentally, my mind did have some valid counterpoints.

"Would you seriously want to be my friend?" I asked, unsure of myself.

Kate's face now had a warm glow to it. "Of course I would Brooke."

Despite everything, this admittance of friendship made me smile.

"You know Brooke I don't think I've ever seen you smile before." I felt a heat rise to my cheeks. _Was I blushing, why was I blushing?_

"That's because there's rarely anything to be smiling about." I admitted, which was sad but true.

"Well I'm glad I was one of the lucky few to see it." I rolled my eyes at Kate's comment. "Oh my!" I snapped up abruptly to her exclamation. "We went over time, it's 4:30, I'm sorry."

"So what, it's just 15 more minutes I had to spend here, I don't mind." Kate looked confused by this.

"Are you sure you don't mind 'wasting your time' here?" Kate teased, remembering my initial comment from last Thursday.

"No, no I don't"

And I meant it.

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Thursday October 10** **th**

I did not have a fleeting crush on Brooke.

When Max suggested it might be a crush and nothing more, I felt that was it, just a crush. But I was _so_ wrong. As soon as I saw Brooke's genuine smile I melted inside.

I liked Brooke.

Taking Max's advice, I decided not to worry about my Mom or my church, just me. So, I had feelings for Brooke and that was fine, things were fine right now, don't go borrowing trouble Kate.

I returned to my room shortly after tutoring and slammed the door behind me. I paused for a moment to catch my breath.

I liked girls and that was ok.

I liked Brooke and that was ok.

I'm ok.

Things are ok.

I composed myself and strode over to my desk. I opened up my sketch book and flipped through its pages aimlessly. _So many empty pages to fill up._ I finally returned to the landscape drawing I had started last week, I still needed something to put in it.

I think I know what it needs, and I began to draw.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kate's POV: Friday October 11** **th**

Today was the day.

I had studied all night after I finished my drawing and had barely gotten a wink of sleep. Random equations and elements floated around my brain like a mixed-up stew and I prayed I would have it all sorted out for the test.

I was currently in the Chemistry Lab, frantically scrambling over my notecards to squeeze any amount of substantial knowledge into my brain before the exam. As I flipped through the cards a vibration on the table caught my attention. It appeared that I had received a text from someone.

I didn't want to get distracted, but I decided to check it, just in case it was something important.

[ **Brooke:** Good luck]

I smiled at Brooke's text. Ever since our clumsy declaration of friendship yesterday I learned that Brooke was a lot chattier through text than in person. Every time I asked her a question she was quick to respond with an answer and usually a snarky comment to go with it.

It was kind of cute.

[ **Kate:** Thanks Brooke 😊]

[ **Brooke:** Np lemme know how things go, you've got this]

[ **Kate:** Thanks, I'll be sure to let you know!]

I found myself with a sudden surge of confidence. _I can do this._

"Alright everyone, put your books away and get out a pencil, it's time for the test." Ms. Grant announced to the class. While the other students groaned, I began putting away my things.

 _You've got this Kate._

Ms. Grant began passing out the tests and I tensed as she approached my seat. The foreboding papers were slid in front of me, it was time. I took a deep breath and began writing my name on it before I started.

"Remember tests are out, so no talking!" Ms. Grant shouted, likely intended for some misbehaving students in the back. I took a deep breath and started working on the first question.

* * *

"Alright, time is up, please pass your papers forward!" Ms. Grant notified the class. I had barely finished the test in time and only had a minute or two to go over my answers. _Please let me do well on this test, please._ Finishing my silent prayer, I plucked the exam out of the hands of the person behind me before passing the entire stack forward.

Amidst the shuffling of papers and relieved sighs, I found myself brewing in a nervous turmoil. None of the other students seemed as concerned, most of them began leaving the room now that they had finished. Ms. Grant now had all the tests and was thumbing through them idly. She usually graded them after class and had them back to us on the next school day.

But I couldn't wait till Monday.

I grabbed my things as the last students left and hesitantly approached Ms. Grant's desk. "Oh hello Kate, what can I do for you?" She asked with a casualness I really appreciated.

"I-I was wondering if you wouldn't mind grading my test right now, I've just been debilitatingly anxious about it and I don't want it to hang over my head all weekend."

"Normally I do them all at once so every student gets theirs at the same time, but I think I can make an exception for you Kate." She smiled knowingly and began shuffling through the stack of papers for my test. Meanwhile, I dragged a chair from a nearby table and took a seat, waiting.

Ms. Grant diligently combed her way through my work, reviewing every question and answer, occasionally marking something with her pen. It was absolutely nerve-wracking. After what felt like hours, Ms. Grant inscribed a mark on the front of my test and wordlessly slid it over to me, face down.

With shaky hands, I accepted it and flipped it over.

96, an A+.

"I did it!" I clutched the test in my hands, jumping up with glee.

"You certainly did Kate, I'm guessing tutoring with Brooke helped?"

"It certainly did." _In more ways than one._ I thought to myself.

"Now I hope you'll be keeping this up in the future Kate."

"I'll certainly try my best." I nodded, passing back the slightly crumpled test to Ms. Grant.

"That's good to hear, now run along, you have a weekend to enjoy." I gave her a thankful smile and exited the classroom. Once in the hallways I checked my phone to see I had a missed message from Brooke.

[ **Brooke:** hey classes got out like 10 minutes ago, how did u do?]

 _Aww, she was concerned, sort of._ I was about to text her the good news, before I hesitated, fingers poised above the keys. Maybe I could have a little fun for once?

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

I restlessly thumped my hands against my thigh, waiting for Kate's response. Classes had gotten out a little bit ago and she hadn't texted me about how things went like she promised. Obviously, she wouldn't have the grade immediately, but she could at least tell me how she felt about it.

 _Should I really be this worried about Kate?_

I quickly jolted the thought out of my head. Of course I should be worried, we're friends now, and friends are concerned about each other's academics. Granted, I was never concerned about Stella's schoolwork, but she had a pretty solid grip on it, so that was probably why.

My phone let out a low hum, signifying that someone had texted me. _Let's see what the damage is._

[ **Kate:** I don't want to talk about it over the phone, can you come to my room?]

That didn't sound good.

That didn't sound good _at all_.

[ **Brooke:** Sure thing, omw]

I was currently in my own room, as usual, and instantly sprang off my bed to see what was up with Kate. I marched my way down the hall to her room and knocked on the door a little too rapidly.

"Come in…" Came Kate's quiet voice from inside. I quickly slammed open the door to find Kate sitting despondently on her couch.

 _Oh no._

"Kate…" I trailed off and took a seat next to her. She was looking at her feet and hugging herself tightly. "How did that test go?"

Kate looked at me with a sad and tired look on her face. "Oh Brooke, I tried… I really did…" Her dismal attitude was actively hurting me, I hated it so much.

"Come on, you couldn't have done that bad." I suggested, but Kate just shook her head.

"I asked Ms. Grant if she could grade my test right then, so I wouldn't worry about it over the weekend."

"And did she?"

"She did."

 _Oh._

I reached across to Kate and pulled her in for a light hug. "So how bad was it?"

"W-Well she gave the test to me," Kate's breath hitched in her throat a bit, "I got a 96."

 _Wait a minute._

I saw a sly smile creep onto her face as I pushed her away in aggravation. "Are you kidding me? You had me worked up for nothing!" I wanted to be mad at being tricked like that, but Kate's burgeoning laughter actively prevented me.

"Sorry Brooke, I just wanted to have some fun."

I gave a smirk. "Well you got me, I suggest dropping your drawings and getting an acting degree."

"Oh, come on, I wasn't that convincing."

"Trust me you were." I sat there for a bit as Kate calmed down from her previous laughing.

"Anyways, I didn't call you over to trick you, I wanted us to do something to celebrate my 'A'," she explained.

"You want to celebrate with me?" I was taken aback, I figured she'd want to hang out with some of her more long-term friends.

"Of course Brooke, you're part of the reason I did so well, without you I probably would've gotten a 'D'." Oh, that makes sense.

"Yeah probably, you were a bit of a wreck before I stepped in." I meant that as a joke, and thankfully Kate interpreted it as one.

"Even more reason for you to celebrate with me, I was thinking we could watch some movies or something?" My mind instantly recalled all those sugary sweet Disney movies Stella made me watch.

"Alright, but I want to pick the movies, other people have such terrible taste for some reason." I paused and realized what I just said. "Wait, that was selfish I-" Kate put up her hands to stop me.

"It's fine Brooke, besides I'm really interested to see what you pick." Kate had a really annoying way of making everything she said comforting to me. I liked that.

"Well ok, but it's going to be some awesome sci-fi movies."

"That sounds great, I've never really watched sci-fi movies before."

"What?" I practically spat. "Are you kidding me, what about Star Wars?"

Kate shook her head sadly. "My parents never let me watch them, my Mom said they weren't appropriate for the whole family." I was shocked. Not allowed to watch _Star Wars_? What blasphemy is this? An unfamiliar smile creased my face.

"Oh Katie, buckle up, we've got a marathon to watch."

* * *

When I returned to Kate's room, I found her dressed in some comfy looking pajamas. She had also set out some snacks on a small table, just some chips and pretzel sticks.

"I hope you don't mind the pajamas, I know it's only 4ish, but watching movies like this always makes them more comfortable for me." She awkwardly put into words.

"Whatever works for you." I shrugged. I hated to admit, but Kate in her chic flower pajamas looked… I racked my brain thinking of the word. Cute? That wasn't it, that _couldn't_ be it.

"You okay Brooke?"

I shook my head to clear the intrusive thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine." I walked over to the table and set down my stack of DVDs. I paused and actually took a solid look at Kate's room for the first time. It was very immaculate, all the furniture flushed up against the wall neatly, a rabbit fidgeted around in a cage on top of a dresser, and various religious pictures decorated the walls. One thing I noted a distinct absence of was a TV.

"Kate, how exactly are we supposed to watch these movies?" The petite blonde sunk a bit in her seat.

"Oh, I guess I forgot that part, sorry."

Kate looked a little defeated, but I wasn't giving up that easily. "I'll go get my laptop, be right back." Movie marathon night was still a go, and I found myself uncharacteristically excited. Why? I had seen all these movies before, but Kate hadn't… I really hope she'd like them.

I rushed back into my room and scooped up my old laptop, it wasn't cutting edge or anything, but it would get the job done.

Upon exiting into the hallway, I saw something that stopped me in my tracks.

Victoria.

 _At Kate's room._

Something flared up in my chest, pure unbridled anger. I strode forward to catch the tail end of her sentence.

"…which is why we worked so hard to bring you another amazing gift, I wanted to do something like a giant banner, but paper balls are so much more efficient." Victoria spoke in a malicious tone that had my blood boiling.

"Victoria please can you-" Kate pleaded, but was stopped abruptly.

"Oh my god I just realized, you're in your pajamas! Wow and I thought Caulfield had trash fashion sense but-"

"Hey Bitchtoria." I interrupted the Ice Queen's critique and she swiveled around with an immediate look of distaste.

"Oh look if it isn't salty Brooke, move along I'm in the middle of something."

 _She wanted me to leave? Like that's going to happen._

"I see you bullying someone for no actual reason as per your usual, is your self-esteem seriously that low?" A fire lit in Victoria's eyes that let me know I was spot on.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" The pixie cut blonde stepped towards me aggressively, but I didn't back down. Victoria was all bark and no bite; the Queen couldn't afford to get her hands dirty.

"That you have self-esteem issues? It's pretty obvious from the petty ways you antagonize Kate, let me guess is it because her photos are better than yours?" This must've struck a nerve as she now had her hands balled into fists and looked like she would explode.

"Say. That. Again." She punctuated, teeth gnashed in a frightening scowl.

"Kate's. Photos. Are. Better. Than. Yours." I punctuated back in an extremely patronizing tone. In a disturbing subversion of expectations, Victoria's mouth curved upwards into a sinister looking smile.

"Good, I'll remember that _Brooke._ " The way she said my name sent legitimate chills down my spine.

"I'll see you two later." Victoria stepped towards her room, but before she left she flicked a paper ball at my face with surprising precision.

 _What a bitch._

"Are you okay?" Kate asked timidly, stepping out from her room.

"Yeah sure." I wasn't going to let her know I was worried about whatever Victoria was obviously plotting.

"Thank you." Kate said gratefully with one of the warmest smiles I've ever seen her give.

"No problem, the trick is to verbally assault her as quick as you can to keep her on her toes."

"You're really good at that."

"Yep I'm a professional asshole."

Kate giggled and tilted her head to the side. "What did Victoria mean when she called you 'salty'?"

"Um, I get upset when things don't go my way, like with what happened with Warren. I do it a lot and that's what people know most about me I guess." I had a small frown on my face, I knew this about myself, but I didn't like explaining it to Kate.

"Well I'm glad that I know there's more to you than just being 'salty'." I smiled genuinely at her compliment. That's twice this week, must be a new record.

"Thanks Kate."

"Well, are you ready to watch some movies?" She asked excitedly.

"Yep, let's get started." Kate stepped back and let me into her room where I placed my laptop down on the small table. Kate wiggled onto the right side of the couch while I began pulling up the movie.

"Alright now when it comes to Star Wars some people watch it in numerical order, while some go the 'Machete Order' which reorganizes it to make a more flowing narrative, but for you we'll just start with Episode IV: A New Hope."

Kate gave me a quizzical look. "We're starting with the fourth one?"

"Technically it's the first one in terms of release."

"The fourth one is… the first one?" I grinned at Kate's confusion, she had so much to learn.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it and just sit back and watch." I placed the DVD into my laptop's disc drive and waited for the menu to pop up.

"So even though I haven't watched the first three, I'll still get this one?"

"Yep, for the most part anyway." The menu finally booted up and I selected play without hesitation. "Here we go." I leaned back onto the couch next to Kate as the introduction scrawled across the screen. This was like the umpteenth time I've watched a New Hope, and to say I liked it was a vast understatement, I mean minimalistic lightsabers decorated the front of my hoodie, which was something I was surprised that most people didn't get.

We watched the movie in complete silence. Kate was eerily quiet throughout the whole thing, usually I muttered critiques to myself while watching movies, especially when I was in the company others, but I didn't want to tarnish Kate's viewing experience, so I settled for joining her in her wordless screening.

Once the movie concluded I got up to grab Episode V. "Um Brooke…" Kate began.

"Ah-ah, hold all thoughts till the end of the marathon." I tisked, but Kate shook her head.

"It's not that, I was just a little thirsty, we've got snacks just nothing to drink."

 _Oh._

"You want to brew some tea or something, you like tea, right?"

"Well yes, but hot tea isn't something I drink when watching a sci-fi action movie."

 _Duh._

"Right, maybe we could take a bus to the store and I can buy some sodas or-" I was stopped by Kate giggling into her hand.

"There's no need for that, water is fine Brooke"

"I knew that…" I crossed my arms, a bit embarrassed by my overzealous suggestion. "I've got some water bottles in my room I can snag."

"You have everything in your room it seems."

"Of course I do, I'll be right back."

Once again, I found myself running back to my room to grab something. I really hoped it was the last time. After I snagged a few water bottles from my fridge I stepped back out into the hall to find an imposing figure leering at me on the opposite wall.

"What were you doing in Kate's room?" The mysterious person asked. I managed to identify the blue haired stranger as one of Max's friends, although I had no idea what her name was.

"None of your business." I responded snidely, our only other encounter had been a negative one as she threatened me for making fun of Max. Whatever. The girl stepped forward and unlike when I confronted Victoria, I didn't feel any confidence here. I knew Victoria wouldn't do anything besides yell at me, but this punk girl wouldn't have a problem getting physical.

"It _is_ my business, because Kate is my friend." Wait, she was Kate's friend? They didn't look like they would be friends, but then again, I was one to talk.

"Obviously I was in there insulting her for her outspoken religious views and laughing at her naivety." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, but the bluenette didn't pick up on this and shoved me roughly against the wall. I winced as pain shot through my lower back and the waters rolled out onto the floor.

"Listen up Salt Queen, you've already insulted one of my friends and I am not letting you do anything to Kate." I tried to squirm away but she had both her hands on my shoulders to keep me pinned in place.

"Oh fuck off, we're just watching a movie to celebrate her 'A' on a chemistry test."

"Why would she want to celebrate with you?"

"Why wouldn't she with you, I mean aren't you her friend?" I asked smarmily. This was apparently the wrong thing to say as her hold against me tightened painfully. Her fiery glare was even more intense than Victoria's and I didn't know that was possible. After a brief moment she dropped her hold on me with a huff.

I sighed in relief and began picking up the bottles off the floor.

"I don't know why she's bothering with you, but you better not do anything to hurt her, _got it_." She threatened.

"Yeah yeah I got it, jeeze." The bluenette just narrowed her eyes at me before walking away and muttering something under her breath. Why did I keep having hostile confrontations with people in the hallways?

I returned to Kate's room where I found that she had taken an extra step and had ' _The Empire Strikes Back'_ already queued up.

"You were gone for a while, did something happen?" She inquired.

"One of your 'friends' accosted me in the hallway."

Kate gasped before looking down guiltily. "It was Chloe, wasn't it?"

"Is that what you call that blue haired thug?"

"Brooke. She is my friend you know, please don't insult her like that." Kate said sternly with a seriousness I didn't expect.

"Sorry, but she still attacked me in the hallway just for being in your room."

"I guess it's because of what happened with you and Max, she was probably just concerned that you might be doing something similar to me."

"You know what happened between me and Max?"

Kate nodded. "Yes, Chloe told me when I asked her why she didn't like you."

"It wasn't a big deal, I just said she wasn't as smart as Warren said she was, and I may have glared at her a few other times outside of that."

"Maybe you should apologize to her."

"W-What?" I sputtered.

"Max is my best friend, and you're also my friend. I don't want two of my friends to hate each other. You don't have to like her or anything, but it's still rude to insult her like that." Of course it was rude, that was the whole point.

"Does that mean I'll have to make amends with Chloe too?"

"At some point yes, but don't worry I think once she sees that we're actually friends and that you're not going to antagonize me, she'll loosen up." Her face suddenly went dark. "You're not just pretending to be my friend to antagonize me, are you?"

"Kate, that has to be the most idiotic thing I've ever heard you say, _of course_ I'm actually your friend, I mean I'm watching Star Wars with you, that's like the highest honor I can bestow." The light returned to Kate's face.

"Just checking." I rolled my eyes as I passed her a water bottle and sat back down next to her.

"You ready to keep going?"

"Yep, Episode 5 that's actually the second one, here we go!" She cheered. Kate had such an odd positive energy. It was infectious. Watching the next movie was exactly like the last, no talking, just watching. It had been a long time since I had actually shut up through the entire film, it was refreshing to just take it in and not point out bits of trivia or the differences between the various versions.

We eventually transitioned straight into ' _Return of the Jedi'_ , and this time I couldn't keep quiet. I tried keeping it down for the most part, but I couldn't help getting excited during the action scene on Endor, or the final confrontation on the Death Star. I was such a sucker for these movies. The film wrapped up with the final celebration and the credits began to roll.

"Alright, the original trilogy has concluded, now you may give your thoughts." I turned to Kate, who was nervously wringing her hands.

"Um well…" She began, but stopped and looked at me with reluctance. "I don't think they were quite my thing."

"Oh." Was all I could say. _Great, just fucking great Brooke, you were supposed to celebrate her achievement and now you just wasted 6 ½ hours of her time._ I must've been making some depressed face because I felt Kate's hands grasping my own.

"I mean they weren't quite to my tastes, but I still enjoyed watching them with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought it was adorable how you'd tense up during certain scenes or pump your fists during the more intense ones." I felt myself blushing, I was really hoping she wouldn't notice my involuntary physical reactions. "And now I can say I've seen these movies, my Mom wouldn't approve, but that doesn't matter."

Well, she may not have loved them like I did, but I was happy to know I didn't ruin her evening. Speaking of which it was now 10:30 and we had completely cleaned out Kate's snacks. I wasn't tired in the slightest and still wanted to watch some of my other movies, but I had no idea what Kate wanted to do. _Just ask her you fucking idiot._

"Um, Kate I know it's a little late, but would you maybe want to watch one more movie?"

"Ok, one more, just for you."

"Awesome, now I've got just the film to end out the night."

"More Star Wars?"

"Nah, something a little… different."

* * *

In retrospect picking _Alien_ as our last movie was probably a bad choice. It was late and Kate was clearly scared watching it. I mean, I was too when I was like 11, but now I just found it incredibly entertaining. I asked Kate if she wanted me to stop the movie, but she insisted it was fine. When everything was said and done, it was after midnight and Kate was clearly shaken.

 _Way to fucking go Brooke, now you've scared her._

"Um I guess you didn't like it then?" I asked casually. Kate just turned to me and shook her head fiercely. "Sorry, but you said to keep going, I would've stopped you know, wouldn't have hurt my feelings."

"I-I know, but I wanted to see how it ended, heh…" She paused for a bit and unfurled from her huddled position. "Brooke, I'm going to go to sleep I think, and I…" She trailed off and turned away from me.

"Come on spit it out." I prompted.

"Would you sleep with me tonight?" She turned and asked with a skittish look.

"Um…"

Kate's face turned a deep red. "N-No, not like that I mean-"

"Yeah no, I get what you mean, it's fine I'll stay." Kate looked relieved and exhaled from the breath she was apparently holding. The thought of sleeping in the same bed with someone, _especially_ Kate, made me all sorts of uncomfortable. However, I did traumatize her with my movie so I figured I kind of owed it to her.

"Do you want to go back to your room and change?"

"Nah, I think I've made enough trips to my room today, besides I don't want to have another aggravated encounter with someone." I commented dryly.

Kate simply nodded and gestured to her bed. "Um, you first please." I rose slowly from the couch and tentatively laid down on the furniture. I knew why Kate wanted me to go first, she obviously wanted to be closest to the edge, just in case she wanted to get up during the night. Probably.

Kate strode up to the bed and climbed in after me. The beds at Blackwell were twin size, and not very big, so Kate ended up pressed into me. I guess she wanted me to be the big spoon. Kate drew the covers over us and cautiously nestled her back into my chest. She was shaking, badly. On instinct I wrapped my arms around her and drew her closer. My face was flushed against the back of Kate's head, her hair smelt like lavender. Whatever shampoo she used was some strong stuff.

Wait.

Was this weird?

Of course, it wasn't, this is what friends do for each other. It was a completely platonic sharing of a bed out of comfort only and nothing else. I felt my thoughts slowing down as sleep began to take me. I hugged Kate a little closer as she put her arms around mine. Without a second thought I dozed off into a dreamless slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kate's POV: Saturday October 12** **th**

I woke up to sunlight filtering in through my blinds.

As I slowly began to grow aware of my surroundings, I realized there was someone pressed against my back.

 _Brooke._

I was overjoyed when she had agreed to spend the night with me. Remembering the exact circumstances made me feel a little guilty though. While I was scared from the movie Brooke had me watch, I had an ulterior motive of wanting to share the bed with her. I honestly wanted to see what it was like to sleep next to someone.

And I discovered it was wonderful.

The warmth of her lying beside me. How she pulled me into an embrace right before I drifted into slumber. It was heavenly.

This was both exciting and terrifying at the same time. On the one hand, it was great knowing my feelings for Brooke were more genuine, but that was also the worrisome part. The closer I got to her the riskier it was to have her not feel the same way or have other facets of my life be brought into this. If it did blow up in my face, it was going to hurt all the more. I tried not to think about it, I'd confront the issue later.

I plucked my phone off my nightstand and saw that it was 8:00, time to start the day. I quietly slid out of the bed to not wake Brooke. I looked back to my sleeping friend, in my absence she had curled up and had her mouth hanging open lazily. _Aww._ Brooke also had forgotten to remove her glasses before falling asleep, but I didn't dare risk taking them off. I tip toed over to Alice's cage and dropped some food in for her.

" _Breakfast time,"_ I whispered in a gossamer tone. I smiled as my fluffy pet nibbled on her meal. _It's the little things in life that keep you going._ I collected my shower supplies and silently exited my room and ventured to the bathroom.

One of the advantages of waking up early was the quiet serenity. It was so tranquil that one might forget you were in a high school dorm. I chose the shower closest to the door and started the water. Undoing my bun, and quickly taking off my clothes, I stepped into the nice and warm shower. I sighed contently as the water trickled down my skin. _Let all your troubles wash away._ I decided to take a longer than usual shower, it's not like I was in a rush.

After about fifteen minutes I stopped the water and began drying myself off. I then dressed myself into a fresh pair of clothes. Usually I changed back in my room, but I didn't want Brooke to accidently see me. That would've been awkward. I took full advantage of the empty commodities and plugged in my hair dryer so I could get my trademark bun in order. After a bit of preening and drying, I looked as good as I would ever be. I wasn't a vain person by any means, but even I had to admit I looked cute.

I walked the deserted hallway back to my room where I found Brooke still asleep on the bed. I didn't want to wake her up, something told me she was not a morning person, and would probably be extremely irritable. Maybe I could see if Max was awake and we could go out for breakfast. Deciding that was the best course of action, I went to write Brooke a quick note for when she woke up, just to explain where I went. I took the scrap of paper and laid it on top of her laptop. Before I left, I took one last look at the snoozing girl.

 _Sleep well Brooke._

* * *

"Wait, so she slept with you?" Max asked incredulously, hands gripped around her mug of coffee.

Luckily for me, Max had been awake when I went to her room, and I had convinced her to take a bus into town with me to get some breakfast at the Two Whales. Max really couldn't turn down some of Joyce's cooking.

"Well no not like that." I rolled my eyes at Max's question, taking a sip from my chamomile tea. "I was a bit shaken by the movie we watched and didn't want to sleep alone, I think the only reason she agreed was because she felt bad about having me watch it."

"Oh, and what movie was this?"

" _Alien_."

Max snorted with laughter. "Oh, come on Kate, that movie isn't that bad, I used to watch it all the time with Chloe."

"Sorry, I scare easy." At that moment Joyce arrived with our food. Waffles for Max, and a simple omelet for me.

"Now you two enjoy," Joyce announced as she placed the food on our table.

"Do we ever not?" Max asked with a smirk.

"Got me there, just let me know if you two need anything else, ok?"

"Will do, Joyce." I replied. It felt weird to call her by her first name, but she insisted ever since Max brought me in here. Joyce smiled and walked down to another booth while Max began digging into her syrupy waffles. For a minute we ate in silence, before Max spoke up.

"Hey Kate, do you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question?" She asked shyly.

"Of course not Max."

"I know you like Brooke, and that's fine, nothing wrong with that at all. But why _exactly_ do you like her? You don't really seem to have a lot in common."

I nodded in understanding. If I were in her shoes I would've found it weird too. I paused for a moment, letting my fork rest beside my plate. I knew why I liked Brooke, but I had never put it into words before. I thought about it for a moment before responding. "Well, it's a lot of things really. I like how honest she is, sure she can be a bit tactless, but it's nice to know she won't lie to me just to spare my feelings or to save face. She also has a caring side I don't think most people are privy to, like when she encouraged me to talk about my problems to make me feel better. And last night, it was just so enjoyable watching her passion for the sci-fi films she adores so much, oh also she's really intelligent, and I find all her little sarcastic jokes endearing and…" At this point I realized I had begun to ramble.

"Sorry Max," but when I looked over to my friend I saw her with the biggest grin plastered on her face.

"You've really fallen for her, haven't you?"

"Y-Yeah." I laughed nervously.

"Have you told her?" Max's question caused me to freeze up. That was my biggest problem right now. Whether or not Brooke returned my feelings would determine all the other problems I would have in the future. It made me extremely anxious.

"No, I guess I'm waiting for the right moment or something." That was a lie, I was just scared out of my mind to tell her.

"Well the sooner you do it the better, I mean she agreed to share a bed with you, so she must like you on some level."

"Yeah…" I trailed off and took a sip from my tea.

"It'll be fine Kate." There goes Max being reassuring, I'm thankful to have such wonderful people in my life.

"You know I haven't been in town for a while, after we eat would you like to walk around with me for a bit?"

Max nodded. "Like I'd say no to spending time with you."

I had such good friends.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

I woke up cold and alone.

The presence that I had spent the night with was absent, something I found myself oddly disheartened by. Yawning, I got up and checked my phone, which was still crammed inside my pocket.

12:37.

I sighed, this was about how late I usually slept in on the weekend, but I felt a little guilty that I wasn't awake to see Kate off. Speaking of which, where did she go? I knew Kate was an early riser, she probably didn't want to laze around for me. I hopped off the bed and went to go gather my things, not wanting to loiter in her room.

As I approached the table, I noticed a piece of paper lying on top of my computer. Guessing it was from Kate I picked it up and began to read.

" _Good morning Brooke! Or afternoon, depending on when you wake up._

 _I woke up early and didn't want to bother you so I decided to let you sleep in._

 _Feel free to take any leftover snacks with you when you leave._

 _Also, I went into town with Max today, so I probably won't be back till later._

 _Oh, and don't worry about leaving my door unlocked, it's fine._

 _Talk to you soon!_

 _-Kate_ "

I felt a familiar bile rise in my throat. _Stupid Max Caulfield, first she takes Warren and now she-_

No.

Fucking stop it Brooke.

Kate has other friends, and it's perfectly fine that she wants to spend time with them. Stop being so fucking selfish. I threw away the empty bags and bottles before picking up my laptop and DVDs, thankfully they stacked well on top of each other.

I sneakily made my way out of Kate's room and almost made it back to my own, when a loud cough interrupted my progress. I turned to find Stella, leaning on her doorframe with a knowing look on her face.

"Sneaking out of Kate's room I see." She said with a smug tone.

"Oh, fuck off Stella, it wasn't like that, we were just watching movies."

She rolled her eyes. "Suuuure you were, why don't you drop off your stuff and tell me all about it?"

"Fine." I conceded. Besides, if Kate wanted to go galivanting with her friend, so could I. Marching back to my room I quickly deposited my things and power walked to Stella's room.

"That was fast." She said looking surprised, sitting cross-legged on her bed.

"Yeah well, you wanted to talk so I'm here." I huffed.

"Fair enough, so what did you guys do?"

"We just watched some movies, the original Star Wars trilogy, and then Alien."

"Sounds fun."

"It was, better than those sappy Disney movies you make me watch."

"They're not that bad, anyway where is she now?"

"She went to go out with Max." I couldn't stop my face from twisting into a predictable scowl.

Stella studied me for a moment, before she erupted into a huge smile. "Aww, you like her!"

What.

The.

Fuck.

"Are you kidding me?" I spat.

"What, you're obviously upset she went to hang out with Max instead of you, just admit it, you like her and want to spend time with her."

I was shaking. I was infuriated at her assumptions, but also embarrassed? Why was I embarrassed?

"I'm not admitting it, because that's not true." The words felt like acid coming out of my mouth.

Stella tilted her head in confusion, clearly not expecting that response. "Are you sure, because-"

"I am sure, I'm just upset because Max is such an insufferable person obviously." I didn't believe that, and Stella didn't either.

"Look Brooke, we're friends, don't lie to me, it's not like you."

God dammit Stella. "I'm not, we're barely friends, I only stayed the night with her because I felt sorry for her. I don't like Kate! My life was so much easier before I knew her. Not having to defend myself against Victoria and Chloe, or dealing with you grilling me about my feelings, and just not having to put up with all of her nicey-nice Christian bullshit!" I didn't realize I was shouting until Stella climbed off her bed and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Brooke. Calm down." She instructed sternly. I took a deep breath and adjusted my glasses. I usually don't get this emotionally heated. What the fuck was that all about? "Look I didn't mean to pry into your personal life, let's say we change topics?

"Look Stella no offense, but I think I want to go lie down for a bit." I admitted, feeling sick to my stomach.

"Seriously, didn't you just wake up?" I gave her an almost pleading look and her baffled expression softened. "Alright take it easy, and you know, text me if you want to do something later." I nodded and exited Stella's room with my arms crossed. I don't know why her accusations caused me to freak out and get flustered.

Well, I did.

But even directing my brain in that direction set off all sorts of warnings in my head that I didn't want to investigate. I managed to walk back into my room and slumped unceremoniously on my bed. Somehow one conversation had completely drained me of any energy I had.

I laid there, looking at the ceiling for what felt like hours, before I elected to do something.

[ **Brooke:** thanks for letting me spend the night, beats my crummy bed any day]

I felt it was the appropriate thing to do, considering how I was incredibly imposing that night. There was no response. That was fine, she was probably busy… with Max. In a moment of weakness, I grabbed my phone and typed another message.

[ **Brooke:** u ok? Something happen with u and Max?]

This time I did get a response.

[ **Kate:** why do you care?]

I furrowed my brow in confusion. I knew we weren't especially close friends, but it was just an inoffensive inquiry.

[ **Brooke** : because I just wanted to know? Being curious about how things went for my friend and all that]

[ **Kate:** I'm not your friend]

I felt like I had been punched in the gut. What the fuck? Not friends? I jolted up in my bed, but before I could text a response, Kate had sent another message.

[ **Kate:** I just make your life difficult with all of my nicey-nice Christian bullshit]

 _Oh no._

[ **Kate:** I'm sorry I had to be such a burden to you Brooke, I hope things will go back to being easy for you]

[ **Brooke:** Kate you weren't supposed to hear that, I can explain it!]

[ **Kate:** you don't have to explain anything, I know you don't lie about your feelings, goodbye Brooke.]

[ **Brooke:** Kate please, for fuck's sake let me talk to you or something]

[ **Kate:** Goodbye Brooke.]

I wanted to throw up. Kate wasn't supposed to hear any of that. Why did I even say those things? I mean they weren't lies necessarily, but… god I am such a fucking scumbag. Kate already had problems and I added to them without thinking about it.

I wanted to march over to her room and demand we discuss this, but I couldn't will my body to move, and I simply lied there lamely. Now would've been an appropriate time to cry, but I couldn't force any tears, I just couldn't. Instead I opted for the next best thing: curling up into my sheets and hugging myself with my nails digging into my sides painfully. I didn't relent though, I deserved it.

I was like this for hours in my miserable coma until my door slammed open and loudly echoed off my walls. Chloe stood there in my doorway, and if looks could kill I would've been dead ten times over. I didn't have any time to react as Chloe bounded across my room and punched me in the gut.

 _Hard._

I hunched over in pain, trying to back myself into the corner where my bed met the wall.

"What did I fucking tell you." Chloe growled at me. " _Don't hurt Kate_ , it seemed like such an easy request, and yet I find her bawling her eyes out because of the things _you_ said about her."

Chloe was now hovering over my bed and I made no further attempts to sink away. Whatever was going to happen I had coming to me.

"I almost thought about telling her how I knew your 'friendship' was a load of shit, but I had some trash to take out first." I wondered if Chloe was going to kill me. No, that was too extreme, even for her. Chloe's fists were clenched and she reached out to grab me by the collar. _Christ, she was strong._

"Unlike you, I actually care about the people close to me."

For some reason that I attribute to trauma induced insanity, I let out a choked laugh. "Oh, you care? Then you're doing a shit job assaulting me before Victoria."

Chloe's eyes narrowed. " _What_?"

"Victoria's been harassing and bullying Kate since the beginning of the school year, they even called her mom to spread lies about her getting drunk and whoring herself out." I stated with a calmness that didn't fit the situation I was in.

Chloe's unbridled rage was replaced with confusion, but her glare never wavered. "She never told me that."

"Some 'friend' you are then." This was a stupid thing to say, as Chloe snarled and roughly tossed me back onto my bed causing my head to painfully smash against the wall. The same action sent my glasses flying onto the floor, so now I could short-sightedness to my amounting list of problems.

"Look I don't know what the fuck happened with that. All I know is you made Kate cry, so as far as I'm concerned you're no better than Victoria." Chloe looked like she was going to punch me again, but I guess she decided against it and looked away.

"Stay the fuck away from Kate, _got it_? Because next time, things will be much worse for you." I nodded silently, I didn't doubt her threat for a second. Before Chloe left she lifted her foot and smashed my glasses into the floor, slamming the door again as she left.

I wondered if anyone else in the hall heard what happened? Probably, but I doubt anyone would do anything, I'm not exactly anyone's best friend here, besides maybe Stella. No one came to my door to see what happened anyway. This was probably for the best, as I wasn't in the mood to talk.

Instead, I clutched my bruised stomach and stared at the blurry ceiling. Chloe's last words still rang in my pounding skull.

 _You're no better than Victoria._

I didn't say anything back, because she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kate's POV: Friday October 18** **th**

It's been a week since the incident with Brooke.

To say that it was one of the most horrid experiences of my life would be a vast understatement. I knew in the back of my head that there was a distinct possibility that Brooke wouldn't like me the same way I liked her, but to hear how she thought about me, coming _straight_ from her mouth.

It hurt.

It felt like my heart had been wrenched from my chest and impaled on a rusty pike. I probably deserved this, maybe this was God's way of punishing me for my sinful and sapphic urges. I did my best to suppress any more of these feelings, life would be better that way. The only thing I couldn't suppress was my sadness. I had cried more than I think I ever have before. Maybe it was because I never expected Brooke to be so harsh, but I think it hurt the most because, knowing how honest she was, she wasn't lying.

I think I did make a mistake at confessing this to Chloe, because she had immediately ran to Brooke's room. I later found out that she had punched her among other violent things, Brooke didn't deserve that. I gave Chloe a stern talking to and we both agreed it would be better to just ignore her and move on.

Move on.

For the most part I did. I no longer worried about confessing to my parents, even though my mom still wanted me to leave Blackwell. School life was pretty normal, I went to class, drew in my sketchbook, and I even began playing my violin again to get my mind off things. For some reason Victoria had left me alone all week, why, I had no idea, but I wasn't going to question it. Max checked in on me a few times to see how I was handling everything. She seemed a bit dismayed by my choice to ignore my feelings and move on, but she didn't judge me for it and offered her support if I needed it.

She was such a nice friend.

As for Brooke, I didn't see her at all that week. I never saw her flying her drone, or in the bathrooms, not even in the halls. Honestly, I didn't know how to feel about that. A part of me still liked Brooke, but every time I thought about the snarky girl, pain and anger came flooding back. So, I tried not to think about her.

At all.

However, today was a substantial change of pace. The Vortex Club party was tonight, and everyone was invited. Normally, I didn't go to these kinds of events, but Max and Chloe insisted I come with them, and I supposed spending time with my two best friends would still be fun anyway.

It was 9:10ish, any minute now Chloe and Max would swing by my room and we'd all walk to the pool together. They were running a bit late, as the party was already under way, but I wasn't going to leave without them. I decided to wear my usual cardigan and skirt after my friends insisted this was not a formal affair and I shouldn't worry about it.

I was still nervous though.

I wasn't much of a dancer or anything so I planned to stick by Chloe and Max as much as I could. Then things would be alright. My door opened abruptly and I figured it was Chloe, she didn't always knock.

"Alright Bun-Bun, you ready to cut loose?" Chloe asked, using her affectionate nickname for me.

"I think so, although I don't know about 'cutting loose'." I admitted.

"We'll see about that." Chloe winked brazenly.

"Is she ready?" Came a quiet voice from the hallway. Standing behind Chloe was Max, who looked about as anxious as I was.

"Yes, I think I'm ready Max." I stepped past Chloe and closed the door behind me.

"Alright then, three beautiful girls out for a night of intense partying and fun!" Chloe proclaimed, pulling Max and I to her sides. Both of us giggled as she marched us towards the bustling party.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

Life fucking sucked.

If the floor wanted to give way and plummet me into a shadowy abyss it would be a blessing. Instead I was left to sulk in my own misery, which was even worse. After my shitty outburst had ruined my only other friendship outside Stella, I desperately tried to return to my usual proceedings.

But I couldn't.

No matter where I went, or what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Kate. I desperately wanted to try and talk to her about what happened, but every time I saw her I panicked and ran. Good old socially inept Brooke.

Besides, as the week went on I felt like talking to Kate wasn't necessary anymore. Firstly, there was the fact that Chloe would snap my spine in two if I ever went near her. Secondly, she had seemingly moved on. She still looked happy, laughed with her friends, and even started playing her violin again. Kate seemed better, all because she moved on from me.

It fucking sucked.

Adding to my misery was the Ice Queen Victoria. The bitch had stopped harassing Kate and instead found a new target, me. Every morning I got to wake up to some new derogatory comment on my slate, things like: ' _Kate's Bitch'_ and ' _Friendless Wondergirl'_. I also got tripped in the hallway occasionally and had to endure relentless comments from Victoria and her cronies. It was beyond petty, but it didn't make me feel any better.

Later in the week I decided to hold up in my room entirely to wallow in movies and video games. I didn't bother going to any of my classes, except for Chemistry, it's not like anyone would care if I was absent anyway.

Well, except Stella.

My only remaining friend tried her hardest to pull me out my despondent stupor. She offered to take me out to eat or chill and watch a movie, just anything to get me out of my room. On some level I appreciated her effort, but I couldn't bring myself to take up her offers. I thanked her dully, but explained that I didn't have it in me. Stella responded with an understanding nod and told me she'd be right down the hall if I ever wanted to do anything.

Unfortunately for her, I never wanted to do anything.

Well, at least not until Friday.

I was buried underneath my sheets, barely cognizant to the game I was playing. The soft glow of my TV illuminated my otherwise dark room. The volume was turned down, which was the only reason I heard something being slipped under my door. Turning my head lazily I saw the vague shape of a piece of paper lying on my floor. Since Chloe smashed my prescription glasses I had to wear my cheap backup pair, which only marginally improved my otherwise nearsighted vision.

With great reluctance I slumped off my bed and shambled to pick the scrap off the floor. It was a fancy embroidered note that read:

" _Brooke Scott,_

 _You are cordially invited to tonight's Vortex Club Party_

 _The party starts at 8:00 sharp_

 _There will be drinks and food provided for all guests_

 _Wear whatever you like and we hope to see you there!_

 _-Victoria Chase"_

For the first time in a week I laughed. It was a cruel and harsh laugh, but a laugh nonetheless. Victoria's overly formal and polite note was obviously part of her intricate payback scheme, she likely wanted me at the party just to fuck with me or something. A part of me was curious to see what Icky Vicky had planned, and the other part of me wanted to score alcohol to drown my depression in.

As I contemplated whether to go or not, a knock came at my door. I grunted in disdain and opened it, expecting Victoria, but was greeted by Stella.

"Hey Brooke, you're looking, um…" She trailed off, likely noticing my disheveled appearance.

"What is it Stella?" I grumbled, not wanting to have prolonged human interaction.

"Well I was making my daily visit to check in on you." She admitted, crossing her arms.

"Well as you can see I'm just glowing with joyous energy." I declared snarkily.

Stella let out heavy sigh, clearly exasperated with my attitude these past few days. Her eyes drifted down to the note I was holding. "What's that?"

"Invitation to the Vortex Club party."

"I heard everyone's invited to it though, why would you get a special invitation?"

I shrugged. "It's from Victoria, so she probably wants to make sure I'll be there."

"Oh Brooke, you're not seriously going, are you? It's obviously some sort of set up."

"I know, but hey I'm kinda curious to see what she could do." The two of us stood in silence for a minute, with Stella putting on a dire and concerned face. "Look the party is in an hour or so, I should probably get ready."

Stella looked reluctant to let me go, but she shifted her arms down and relented. "Alright, just be careful okay? I don't want Victoria slitting your throat or anything."

"I'll be fine, promise." I reassured her, even though I was uncertain myself.

"Ok, see you after the party I guess, I'm not going if that wasn't obvious."

I managed a small smirk. "I gathered, don't worry I'll give you all the details of the infamous Vortex Club party." Stella nodded and made her way down the hall back to her own room. I slunk back into my domain and flipped on the lights. Time to get ready for a wild night.

* * *

My head was pounding.

My vision was swirling with obnoxious colors and images.

I hated parties.

I had only gone halfway through my drink, so I knew I wasn't drunk. I think the atmosphere of the event was doing this to me. I brought the cup to my lips and forced the burning liquid down my throat. I had no idea what I was drinking, I really wasn't an alcohol connoisseur or anything. Glancing up from my spot at the 'bar', I saw random students dancing around the pool's edge or actually swimming in said pool.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my drink. It still enflamed my insides, but that was what I was looking for. I hadn't run into Victoria yet, and I was half wondering when she'd show herself, but I really wasn't in any rush to see her.

My attention was drawn to someone approaching the bar and grabbing a drink, clumsily spilling some of it on the table. I was about to go back to ignoring everything around me when the person spoke up.

"Oh heyyyy what's up Brooke?" A familiar voice slurred.

Warren.

Fuck.

"Piss off Warren." I responded as evenly as I could.

"Awww come on Brooke don't be like that, I just wanna chat with one of my favorite girrrls." He breathed heavily, now slumping over right next to me. I wanted to push him onto the floor and move on, but I didn't want to draw any attention to myself.

"Well if that's the case go find Max." The venom in my voice was lost on the intoxicated boy who simply frowned in disappointment.

"I tried to, but she's not here yet, but hey at least I got you." Warren drooped his arm over my shoulder and now I pushed him off.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I shouted, clenching my plastic cup angrily.

"Well you know you like me right?"

I thought about that. I had liked Warren a lot, but after the whole Max incident, I'm not sure I did anymore.

No.

Scratch that.

I didn't at all.

"No I don't, besides you like Max more anyway."

Warren's face dipped for a moment of brief recognition before he broke out into a goofy smile. "True, it's super-duper funny actually, the only reason I asked you out in the first place was because I thought Max wouldn't go for me, ha." My entire body tensed up at Warren's careless words.

"So what, I was just your back up plan this whole time?!" Even though my voice was somewhat drowned by the music, some people turned to look at my outburst.

"Umm, wait did I say that?" Warren seemed to sober up briefly enough to realize the mistake he had maid, but I didn't care. I shoved him roughly onto the floor and stormed off towards the exit. No alcohol or petty Victoria scheme was worth enduring this shitfest any longer.

"Oh, well if isn't everyone's favorite socially inept nerd."

Speak of the devil.

Victoria was standing right in front of me by the pool's edge, Taylor backing her up from behind. "I am _so_ glad you managed to drag your dumpy ass to our party, I bet it beats sobbing in your room over your girlfriend Kate."

I was not in the mood. "Shut up Victoria."

The pixie cut blonde merely scoffed in response. "Like that's going to happen, you're on my turf now, and I'm not letting you get away with that insult from last week."

"Oh you remembered? I'm flattered." My casual indifference was clearly pissing Victoria off, as she grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Nobody insults a Chase like that, you obviously have no idea who you're messing with."

"I know I'm messing with someone who's pathetic enough to write insults on little paper balls and lie in wait just to throw them at some innocent girl." Victoria's face flushed red with anger, although it could've also been a reflection off one of the colorful party lights. She took a step towards me aggressively, her hands balled into fists.

"Look here you little bitch-" Victoria began, but was stopped by me placing both my hands on her shoulders.

I was fucking done with Bitchtoria.

In one fluid motion I shoved her roughly to the side, and sent the blonde flailing into the pool. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy hearing the loud splash and the enraged screams that followed. The rest of the partygoers either gasped or cheered at the spectacle. Taylor quickly bent over to fish out Victoria, but I didn't stick around, I wanted one last victory drink.

Thankfully, Warren had left the makeshift bar and I could grab a drink alone. Some girl behind the table slid a new drink over to me, I was honestly to tired to care what it was. I quickly brought the fermented liquid to my mouth and downed about half the cup in one go. I practically flinched after swallowing it, it burned exactly like the last drink, but this one seemed to physically pain me.

Exactly what I needed.

I was about to grab my drink and leave before Victoria's sopping ass could get to me, but I found myself in an odd haze. My vision began swimming, all the colors and sounds of the party began blending into one bizarre sense. I leaned back from the table and stumbled on to my feet. Everything was spinning, my brain felt like it was on fire.

Spinning.

Blurring.

What's going on.

W-What's.

Going.

On…

* * *

 **Kate's POV**

The party was more intense than I could've ever imagined. Booming music, shining lights, drunk students, it was something else. I was beyond uncomfortable, but with Max and Chloe by my side I felt like I could at least try to have some fun, no drinks of course, but I could just hang out and talk maybe?

I knew that was only a faint hope once we got inside. The music was almost deafening and the raucous actions of the party goers started making me feel like this was a mistake on my part. I think Max seemed to pick up on this as she gave me a supportive smile and squeezed my hand.

 _Come on Kate, it's just a party, not a big deal._

"Hey come On Maxipad, let's go hit the dance floor!" Chloe announced, pulling Max away from me.

"Um Chloe I don't know if-" Max started, but was swiftly interrupted.

"Come onnnn, someone's gotta how these losers how to dance." The bluenette pleaded.

"But Chloe Kate is-"

"I'll be fine Max," I stated, interrupting the two of them.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll just stick to the sidelines, maybe find someone to talk to." Max nodded and let herself be dragged towards some of the other people dancing by the pool. I took a look around to see if there was anybody I could talk to, but I didn't really recognize anyone. So, I decided to slink up to the wall by the entrance and observe.

Max and Chloe were now dancing awkwardly amongst the other students, I didn't know much about dancing, but even I could tell swaying with your arms waving erratically was a silly performance. More kids were by a temporary stage where a DJ was playing the booming music, who was shouting over the noise. My attention was then drawn to the bar in the corner.

A sizeable crowd had gathered by there and were encircling around something, taking pictures and filming with their phones. I debated on whether or not I should stay put, but my curiosity got the best of me and I made my way over to the commotion. Once I got closer I heard various people hooting and laughing at whatever was happening. I still couldn't see what it was as the wall of bodies was doing an excellent job at obstructing me.

I took a deep breath and began to worm my way through the barrier, uttering 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' as I went. I finally made it to the front of the crowd and I could see what was going on. Two people were laying sprawled out up against the bar and making out furiously. I tried to look away from it before I recognized who the two people were. I think it was Justin and…

Brooke?

Now I couldn't look away. I was still angry at Brooke, but seeing her like this was something else. The two broke apart to the dismay of those filming and I got a better look at the bespectacled girl. Her glasses were hanging loosely off her face, her ponytail had become a bit undone and on the whole she looked ragged. Her red flushed face and dilated pupils told me something was clearly not right.

At this point Justin pulled himself from under Brooke and got up, staggering past the crowd and muttering something about Dana I think. All eyes went back to Brooke who was now sitting up with her head cocked back, mouth hanging open lazily. I think she was giggling about something.

"Alright who's next come on!" Brooke's nasally voice pleaded to the crowd, before she slumped back and hit her head against the bar, eliciting an 'oooh' from the onlookers. I was conflicted, I wanted to help, but Brooke had hurt me a lot, should I?

…

Yes.

Brooke had said things that filled me with sadness and anger, but I still couldn't stand seeing her vulnerable and humiliated. I did my best to tune out the noises as I stepped forward and bent down to Brooke.

"Look, little Kate is going to start sinning with Brooke!" I heard someone shout. Just ignore them, Brooke needs your help.

"Brooke, look at me, are you ok?" I asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Katie?" Brooke snapped up, staring at me with glossy eyes. I flinched at the affectionate nickname my sisters usually called me and grabbed her shoulders to prevent her from sinking down to the floor.

"Yes, it's Kate, please Brooke are you ok?" I asked again, I could feel the weight of Brooke's body trying to dip back down, she was so out of it that she couldn't even sit up properly.

"I-I noooo, yes, everything… blurry." Brooke slurred out. She shut her eyes and I could feel my grip on her slipping. I surged forward and put my arm around her.

"Can you stand? We need to get you out of here." With everyone jeering around us Brooke needed somewhere quiet and safe to recuperate. Despite looking like she passed out, she managed a feeble nod, and with my help, staggered to her feet.

I gripped her tightly and slowly began walking her away from the bar. To my surprise the crowd dispersed and made room for me to take Brooke away, all except for one.

Victoria.

"And where do you think you're going?" She sneered, blocking my path to the exit. She had her usual superior stature, but also looked… wet? Did she fall in the pool?

"I'm taking Brooke out of here, she's clearly not well Victoria." I remarked simply, hoping Victoria would understand and let me leave. No such luck.

"She's just drunk, that's her own fault, besides she was putting on such a lovely show for us." Victoria's sinister smirk sent shivers down my spine.

"Please Victoria…" I pleaded.

"Put her down Katie so she can continue her slutty theatrics, it'll be more fun for everyone that way." Victoria stepped towards me, looking like she was about to rip Brooke out of my hands. She was probably going to, until Chloe stepped up behind her.

"What's going on Vicky?" She demanded, her words were casual, but they were laced with threat. Victoria spun to face the much taller punk, who had her arms folded and a glare on her face.

"I was just making sure Kate didn't take away tonight's entertainment, Price." Victoria spat. Chloe looked over at me and then at Brooke, who was practically draped over my shoulder.

"Take her and go Kate, I'll handle Icky Vicky." Chloe ordered with a seriousness I didn't often see her display.

"Handle me? Who the fuck do you think you're-" Victoria didn't get to finish her retort as Chloe grabbed her roughly by the collar and began dragging her towards the bathrooms.

Good luck Chloe.

I noticed Max wasn't with her, in fact I couldn't see her anywhere. Well that was something I could ask my friend about later, right now I had to get Brooke out of here.

"Hold on tight Brooke, I'll get you to your room." Brooke merely groaned in response as I began escorting her back to the relative safety of the dorms.

* * *

The dorms were practically deserted, I assumed everyone was at the party, or at least somewhere else on a Friday night. It had been tricky getting Brooke all this way and up the stairs, but I was grateful she could walk, even with me having to catch her from slipping a few times. Despite the weird mix of emotions going through me, I primarily felt bad for Brooke. She still didn't seem all there, and with her rough appearance she looked like she had gotten hit by a truck. She didn't talk at all during our trip to the dormitories, besides mumbling my name a few times.

We finally arrived at Brooke's room at the end of the hall, which was thankfully unlocked. I slowly opened the door and led Brooke inside. I brought her to the bed that lay in the middle of her room and slowly brought her down. Upon touching the soft comfort of the mattress, Brooke instantly passed out on top of it. I winced at her sudden collapse, but was relieved when I heard her breathing lightly.

 _She must have maintained consciousness long enough to make it back ok._

I realized that I had never been in Brooke's room before. It was surprisingly organized, a desk, filing cabinet and several small bookshelves aligned the right wall. Along her left wall was a dresser that had a sizeable TV mounted on it. Her closet was the alcove by the door, just like Max's. She also had several ' _Star Wars'_ and video game posters lining her walls, and even a mini bamboo plant on her desk. It was very quaint.

I made my way to the other side of the bed and took a seat in her desk chair. Part of me wanted to leave, now that my good deed was done, but the other part of me wanted to stay, to make sure she would be alright.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I checked to see who it was.

[ **Max:** Hey chloe told me what happened at the party, you and brooke ok?]

[ **Kate:** Yes, I got Brooke back to her room safely, but what about you, I didn't see you when I left]

[ **Max:** I was dealing with warren he got super drunk and was sad about something so im just making sure hes ok]

[ **Kate:** I guess we're both dealing with drunk friends huh?]

[ **Max:** So youre friends with brooke again?]

I paused. I typed 'friend' as a reflex, I mean I didn't know what else to call her.

[ **Kate:** I don't know Max, I'm still upset over the things she said, should I be friends with her again?]

[ **Max:** idk, that's really up to you Kate]

[ **Kate:** Ok Max thanks]

[ **Max:** sorry Kate I just don't know what to tell you, but Im sure youll make the right decision, ttyl warrens throwing up now, call me if you need anything]

[ **Kate:** ok Max, I will]

I put my phone down on Brooke's desk and sighed. Maybe I'll just stay here until she comes to.

* * *

Brooke didn't wake up until 2:00 AM, about 5 hours after the party. I did my best not to fall asleep, but it got increasingly harder as the night dragged on. I staved off boredom by reading random Wikipedia articles on my phone and resisting the urge to browse through Brooke's stuff.

Once my battery got to 9% I put it away and simply watched Brooke. I think she transitioned from unconsciousness to sleeping at some point, as I could hear her snoring softly. Being alone with my thoughts was not a good thing. I kept worrying if I was being too forgiving with how I helped her. Should I be mad and ignore her forever? Should I try and renew our friendship despite everything? I didn't know.

But now she had stirred awake and was staring at me with a confused look on her face.

"Kate?" She whispered.

"Yes, it's me" I responded equally as quiet.

"What happened, last thing I remember I was at the party and…" She gripped her head, groaning in pain.

"I think you had too many drinks, you were doing some embarrassing things and looked awful so I escorted you back to your room."

Brooke looked up at me with a guilty expression. "You seriously helped me?"

"Yes I did." The words came out rough and pointed. An uncomfortable silence arose between us. I didn't know what else to say really. I was about to get up and leave, but Brooke spoke up before I could.

"I'm sorry," she uttered.

"For what?" I questioned as calmly as I could.

"For saying all that shit about you obviously. I-I shouldn't have done that, I should've talked to you one on one and not have had you overhear me yelling at Stella." She apologized fully.

"Brooke what you said hurt me badly, do you know what it's like to have someone you consider a friend say that they only feel sorry for you and secretly resent you, did you not care how that would make me feel?!" My voiced raised at the end as I got heated, and Brooke visibly flinched. I waited for a response, but I never got one as Brooke kept looking down. I found myself growing angrier at her continued silence.

 _Why isn't she saying anything?_

 _Why does she not care?_

Amidst my inner questioning, I noticed something. Brooke wasn't just looking down out of guilt.

She was crying.

I felt the anger drain out of me as I saw Brooke remove her glasses and have tears go streaming down her face. I had never seen Brooke cry before, she always seemed so apathetic and strong, to see her like this was… depressing.

"I'm sorry Kate, I really fucking am. I just, god… I don't know how else to tell you that." Brooke choked out, wiping her face with the sleeves of her hoodie. It was then that I realized that she did care, she wouldn't be crying otherwise. I felt so selfish, I just ignored Brooke when she said she could explain what she did and assumed she never wanted to see me again, but here she was sobbing out an apology to me.

"Did you mean it?" I inquired in a soft tone.

"W-What?" She stammered with confusion.

"Those things you said about me in Stella's room, did you mean them." I repeated.

Brooke paused for a moment and let out a shaky breath. "Sort of," she began, "Kate you do make my life more difficult, with how I have to defend myself against people to hang out with you, and how sometimes I can't even understand your unbridled kindness, a-and thinking about you makes me all kinds of annoyed and confused."

"Oh." I commented dully. A million thoughts running through my brain.

"But just because you make my life difficult… doesn't make it worse."

"What?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I think that despite making my life more complicated, you made it… better." _I make her life better?_ "Like I dunno, I feel less upset and depressed around you, you just kind of let me be myself I guess, I'm not good with words…"

I took a moment to process that, before figuring out something to say. "Brooke if I made your life better why did you say those horrible things about me?"

Brooke shifted uncomfortably as she coughed to clear her throat. "I'm a logical person, I don't process emotions well, and to be honest I was… scared."

"You were scared?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah. All my life people hated my snarky and candid attitude. Kids at school, my parents, even Stella sometimes. It sucks to have people saying that I'd have more friends if I just acted different, you know, change my entire personality and I'll have more friends. Being told that no one likes who you really are is the fucking worst."

"So, when you come along acting so nice and saying you didn't mind my sarcastic jokes or my blunt honesty, I was afraid you were only being nice to me because that's what good Christian girls do, and that in actuality you couldn't stand me. That's why I cried, what you said about a friend secretly resenting you, it hit close to home."

"And when Stella suggested I liked spending time with you, which I did, I dunno it just all hit me. I was embarrassed, angry, scared, happy. So I just freaked out. I guess I thought things would be better if I convinced myself that I didn't like you, and well… look where that's gotten me, drunk and humiliated at a party."

After her long speech, Brooke just buried her face in her hands and waited for me to say something. It was a lot to take in honestly. But it did explain her actions. I had debated on whether or not to forgive Brooke, and now I think I knew.

"I think I understand what you're saying Brooke, and I forgive you." I told her, smiling slightly.

"What, seriously, you forgive me after all that shit I just said?" Brooke questioned me in disbelief.

"Yes, that's what friends do." I explained nicely.

Brooke still seemed uncertain. "So, stupid question, do you, you know… actually like me and aren't pretending to like me because of your religion?"

"Of course I like you Brooke, I try to be nice to everyone, but I'm not pretending to like you, trust me." This elicited a smile from my renewed friend, who slumped down on to her bed.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly. As Brooke lay there I yawned loudly, staying up late was starting to take its toll.

"Did you seriously sit here this whole time, waiting for me to wake up?" Brooke inquired.

"Um yeah." I laughed awkwardly.

"Thanks again, god getting out all that emotional turmoil just sucks."

"Well if we didn't get it all out, we probably wouldn't have made up, and that would really suck." Brooke let out a short chuckle, before rolling over to face me.

"Look I really hate to ask this, because I'm a selfish scumbag, but I still don't feel good, and well, I was wondering if you'd want to stay the night with me, but I realize I don't have a couch for you to sleep on and…" Brooke trailed off and failed at trying to hide a blush.

"It's fine Brooke, I don't want anything bad happen to you, so I can share the bed with you, if that's alright." I stated, hiding my excitement to do so.

"Um I don't think I have the energy to change so… sorry." She admitted.

"Well if you aren't, then neither will I." Brooke smiled and rolled back over to make room for me on the small twin bed. I nervously got up and scooted in to lie down next to the short girl. This time it looked like I was going to be the big spoon. I pulled Brooke close to me with no resistance from her. She still reeked a bit of alcohol and whatever type of deodorant she used, but it was oddly comforting, it was Brooke. I nestled my head into the crook of her neck and sighed in contentment.

Maybe I was taking advantage of the situation. Maybe considering how I felt about Brooke earlier today, this was somehow wrong.

No.

I wasn't going to question it, this was happening and this was fine. I felt my consciousness slipping and I draped my arms over my sleepy friend. I slowly drifted into slumber as a singular thought resonated in my head.

 _I like Brooke._


	11. Chapter 11

**Kate's POV: Saturday October 19** **th**

After that night things went back to a surprising normality.

Upon waking up at 11:00, Brooke thanked me for the "necessary human presence" and we both went about our morning routines, showering and getting dressed. It was weird, despite all the things Brooke had confessed, we acted like nothing had happened and that everything was ok. I guess it was like what Max was telling me, not to dwell on it and worry about everything. Besides, I was grateful that I didn't have to wake up to more emotional trauma, I was kind of exhausted.

While I was showering, my phone sat charging in my room, and by the time I had finished it was at 32% with a ton of missed messages. Funnily enough, they were all from Chloe.

[ **Chloe:** morning bun bun, you survive the night?]

[ **Chloe:** not answering me is not helping btw]

[ **Chloe:** Kaaaaaaaaate]

[ **Chloe:** K, Max says ur probably asleep and that I should leave you alone]

[ **Chloe:** but I aint listening to her she was with White knight warren all last night and I had to shake her sorry ass out of bed later]

[ **Chloe:** I got some pics of her sleeping, super embarrassing I'll show you in front of Max later so itll be more fun]

[ **Chloe:** guess ur still sleeping huh?]

[ **Chloe:** or maybe ur phones dead, that might b it]

[ **Chloe:** hey Maxipad and I are going to the two whales for lunch when u get this text me, we can save you a seat]

That was the last text, which was sent only 20 minutes ago. _They must have left while I was in the shower._ Getting lunch sounded really good right now, considering that I didn't even technically have dinner last night.

[ **Kate:** Sorry Chloe, my phone ran out of battery last night, and I just now charged it. I'd love to meet you guys for lunch if you still want me to]

[ **Chloe:** Oh hella yes we'll drive back and get you]

[ **Kate:** You don't have to do that Chloe, I'll take a bus, just save me a seat :)]

[ **Chloe:** aight will do, and NO EMOJI!]

I rolled my eyes at Chloe's last text, and began gathering my things. As I placed my phone in my pocket a thought occurred to me. _Why don't I ask Brooke if she wants to join us?_ She probably could use something to eat after yesterday. _Will Chloe and Max be okay with it?_ Now that was something I wasn't so sure of.

Chloe was still hostile towards Brooke, and Max I think didn't care that much. Well, all three of these girls were my friends, so it shouldn't be a problem to eat lunch together. Right? I shook my head with a newfound resolve, there was nothing wrong with this at all, it was a perfect opportunity and I wasn't going to let uncertainty interfere with it.

I swiftly exited my room and strolled down to Brooke's door, knocking on it curtly.

"Fuck! Hold on!" Came her annoyed voice from inside. I heard some muffled cursing and shuffling before Brooke opened up her door. "Oh, hey Kate, what do you want?" She was wearing a simple T-Shirt and her hair was still down from the shower.

"Well I was thinking about getting some lunch in town, and I figured I'd see if you wanted to join me?" Brooke tilted her head and regarded me with an unreadable expression. I was afraid she was going to decline, before she quickly nodded.

"Yeah sure, I haven't had anything besides that shitty alcohol from yesterday." A sudden expression of guilt flash across her face. "Sorry for swearing, force of habit."

"It's fine Brooke, I don't mind if you swear." I told her honestly.

"But you said-"

"Well that was before, and now things are… different. It's fine don't worry about it." I reassured her. Brooke gave me another curious look before sighing.

"Whatever you say, but I don't want to hear you bitching about my linguistics later." Brooke looked at me, checking for a reaction, but I did nothing but giggle.

"I promise I won't"

She offered a small smile before turning back to her room. "I just need to put my hair up and grab my things, wait a second." Brooke retreated into her room while I waited out in the hall. _So far so good Kate._ A few minutes later she reemerged with her hair done up and a fresh yellowish hoodie. I had never seen her in it before, and she looked nice. "Well are we going or what?"

I stirred from my thoughts and nodded. "Oh y-yeah, lets go." The two of us walked together in silence as we made our way out of the dorms and down to the parking lot.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV**

I shifted uncomfortably in the bus seat next to Kate.

I uncharacteristically agreed to have lunch with her, I mean it was the right thing to do, and a small favor for how much of my bullshit she had to put up with. I didn't really expect us to be taking the bus though. Granted, Kate didn't have a car, and neither did I, so I guess it made sense, way to pay attention Brooke. This was still weird for me though. We had gone from friends, to not, and then back again, was this ok? Did I deserve to be forgiven just like that, and have everything revert back to normal? And now we were going to get lunch, just the two of us, and what did that mean? Kate seemed to notice my discomfort and she gently placed her hand over mine.

"You okay Brooke?" Kate asked.

"No." I stated bluntly, but didn't pull my hand away, it felt nice.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She pressed, her voice full of that sincerity I found myself growing fond of.

"No, I think I've done enough emotional heart to heart for a lifetime."

"Yeah, me too if I'm being honest." She laughed, squeezing my hand in the process. I shuddered as a new emotion began brimming in my chest. _What is this?_ I felt my face flush a little and my pulse accelerating. All this over a hand squeeze? I cautiously slipped my hand out of Kate's grasp, who thankfully didn't notice.

We sat in silence for a moment as the bus drove through the empty roads of Arcadia Bay. The fall scenery was starting to emerge, dotting the hills with brilliant splotches of orange. _Maybe I should get out more._

"So what place are you taking us to?" I inquired, trying to make conversation.

"Oh, um the Two-Whales, it's a diner in town. Max, Chloe, and I eat there a lot." Kate replied. I snorted at the mention of Max and Chloe, I tried not to, but it was practically an involuntary response. "Oh come on Brooke, they're not that bad."

Kate had a point. My entire basis for hating Max was because of Warren, and now that wasn't a factor. Chloe was aggressive, but only in defense of her friends, so I couldn't really blame her. "Yeah I suppose from an objective standpoint they're fine."

"Well I'm glad you think so because…" Kate trailed off.

"Because?" I prompted.

"We're kind of having lunch with them."

My entire body tensed up at this revelation. _Lunch with Max and Chloe?_ Not only was there the fear of being in a multi-personal social environment, but there was the fact that Chloe had threatened to gut me if she saw me with Kate again. And knowing me, there was just a plethora of ways that I could fuck this up, inadvertently insulting one of them, getting yelled at in the diner, offending Kate…

My breathing was becoming short and rapid, my heart pounding. _Why am I freaking out so much?_ I usually didn't get this anxious, not since middle school, I thought it had gone away. Apparently not. My head hurt again, but it was more of a floaty empty feeling, I dug my fingernails into the upholstery of the bus seats, trying to get a grip.

It was at this point that I felt someone pressed up against me, stroking their fingers through my hair. They were saying something I couldn't quite make out, but the words were in a soothing tone. Calming words, calming hands. My breathing returned to a normal state, as did my heartbeat. Slowing down, more relaxed. I exhaled deeply and found myself regaining my spatial awareness.

Kate was hugged up against me in comforting way, her hands combing through my hair.

"It's ok Brooke, I'm here, it'll all be fine." She was saying, her words now coherent. I didn't say anything, I found myself wanting to stay in this moment as long as I could. It's the safest I've felt in a long time. Unfortunately, Kate pulled away and gave me a concerned look.

"Are you feeling better?" She asked, her concerned voice now had traces of fear.

"Yeah, fine, whatever it's nothing." I silently cursed at my own words, I hated lying and Kate wasn't fooled for a second.

"Brooke come on…" she began.

"Look I don't feel like elaborating on my nervous breakdown." I retorted honestly.

"Oh! N-No I mean this is our stop!" Kate explained, standing up into the aisle. I realized she was right, the bus was no longer in motion and the bus driver was eyeing us expectantly. Kate held her hand out and I found myself taking it instantly, not letting go till we were off the bus.

Once outside the humid air clung to my skin like a wet towel. I hated it. Kate didn't seem to mind though as she led me off the sidewalk and into the parking lot adjacent to the aforementioned diner. I refused to meet her eyes, I knew she was going to grill me about what happened on the bus.

"Brooke." Kate stated softly, squeezing my hand again.

"Look just drop it Kate, okay, I don't want to have another self-loathing therapy session." I flung her hand away harshly. _Way to go Brooke._ Kate didn't seem angry, just more worried than ever.

"Brooke, I just… I'm sorry, I won't pry if you don't want to talk about it." I felt relieved, I guess? I mean Kate cares, but I really didn't have it in me to explain what happened. Kate was now the one looking away, starring absent-mindedly at some passing cars. "The next bus should come around in about 15 minutes, we can wait for it, then head back to Blackwell."

This confused me. "What? I thought we were supposed to get lunch, I am still starving Kate." Kate shook her head in denial.

"Brooke, you had an anxiety attack on the bus after mentioning Max and Chloe, I'm not going to force you to do something that makes you feel that uncomfortable." There it was. I had ruined Lunch now, such a wonderful person you are Brooke.

No.

I had to do this.

"No, Kate it's fine just… look can you just answer me a really asinine question that makes me sound like a child?" I asked, feeling vulnerable.

Kate considered this before nodding her head. "Of course Brooke."

"Look whatever happens in there or what's said, we'll still be friends, right? You won't come to your senses and realize how horrible I am and cut me out of your life?" Kate managed a small smile.

"Trust me Brooke, I won't" That helped more than I thought. An invisible weight lifted off my shoulders and I sighed in contentment.

"Thanks, I think I'm emotionally stable now, so let's get some lunch before I change my mind."

Kate regarded me with uncertainty. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean you did say I should try to be on better terms with your other friends, so, perfect opportunity."

"Right, well if you're ok, then let's go, I think my stomach is beginning to dissolve itself." I laughed at Kate's little joke. Under normal circumstances I don't think I would have, but Kate was… different. She motioned for me to follow and began walking towards the diner, while I found myself following her with cautious excitement.

* * *

The diner was pretty quaint. Well that's being nice, honestly it was a bit run down and rustic, an aesthetic I didn't really get into. The place was packed, the bar was lined with truckers, and the booths appeared to be all full too. Well, save one. In the far corner of the establishment I spotted Choe and Max in the booth, by a worn down looking jukebox. How retro.

Kate gave me an encouraging look and walked towards them. Steeling myself, I began stumbling behind her.

"What's up bun-bun, you made it!" Chloe greeted boisterously.

"Good you could make it Kate." Max added with a gleeful smile.

"Thank you for inviting me, um I hope you don't mind, I brought a guest" Kate stated.

"Hey, that's not a problem at all, who'd you-" Chloe stopped talking and her face immediately twisted into a frown as I stepped into view. "Oh."

"Hi Max, Chloe." I gave as inoffensive a wave as I could muster.

"Hi Brooke." Max's hello seemed genuine, but Chloe was still glaring daggers at me. Kate scooted into the booth and I sat down next to her, right across from the angry looking bluenette.

"So how are you doing Kate? Last night was kind of… intense." Max started. _As nosy as always, I see._

"Well I took Brooke back to her room as you know, and waited for her to wake up, we talked things out and, not getting into all the details, we're friends again." Kate explained with a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief, she thankfully left out the part where I professed my feelings and asked her to share the bed with me.

"That's great Kate," Max smiled back, and then turned to me, "Try to be good Brooke, Kate always gives second chances, but never a third." A chill ran down my spine at the thought of needing another chance, but Max and Kate's sudden laughter eased my worrying. Amidst this a waitress came by and dropped several plates of food on our table.

"Here you go girls, glad to see you again Kate." She said in a southern accent, "Oh and who might you be?" At this point I realized she was referring to me.

"Oh, I'm Brooke, one of Kate's friends." I replied dully.

"Well nice to meet you hun, any friend of Kate's is welcome here." I was about to say something back, when a loud crash from the kitchen stopped me. She gave an exasperated sigh, putting her hands on her hips. "Sorry girls, I've got to go check on something." She stormed off towards the back, probably to confront some mess.

"She seems nice." I commented.

"Yeah that's my mom." Chloe finally said something, but was still looking at me with slight contempt. Max noticed this too and nudged her in the stomach.

"Come on Chloe eat your food, I know you're starving." Max teased. Chloe grumbled something and began forking some bacon and eggs into her mouth. "We went ahead and ordered you an omelet Kate, I hope that's okay."

"That's great Max, it looks yummy!" Kate replied. Max just smiled and started digging into her waffles. _I guess this place does Breakfast late._ I realized that since I was largely an uninvited guest, there was no preemptive food for me. The sliding of a plate caught my attention as Kate had placed her dish in between us, her omelet neatly divided in two.

"Here Brooke, you can have some of my food if you want." She offered. I felt myself growing uncomfortable again, not due to anxiety, but because of her unfettered kindness. Kate really was something else.

"Well I am on the brink of starvation, it's not like I'm going to say no." Kate giggled and I found a warm feeling arise in me. It was probably the heat or something. I picked up one of the utensil sets and began cutting into the egg. It was a simple ham and cheese omelet, but despite this it was surprisingly delicious. The presence of food did well to cease conversation, which was quelling a lot of my pent-up stress.

The lunch was gone in an instant, which was naturally a response to the lack of consumption I had prior. Chloe's Mom, who I learned was named Joyce, came by and left a check after we insisted that we were full. While Max began getting the money to pay for the food I caught a glance from Kate. She was smiling of course, but her look had a certain pleading look to it. After a few eye motions over to Max and Chloe I understood what she was getting at. She wanted me to apologize. I guess now was as good a time as any.

"Max." I began. The freckled girl looked up at me in recognition.

"Yeah Brooke?" She asked with a certain cluelessness.

"I understand that I have been… less than nice to you in the past, and I realize that my petty hatred to you was largely unwarranted, so I apologize for my 'salty' behavior." Both Max and Chloe looked shocked. The two exchanged a glance before the brunette looked at me with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, thanks Brooke, I accept your apology." She did some theatrical move with her hands to signify this, which I found vaguely amusing. Kate looked over at me with a proud smile, and honestly it made me feel a little better.

"Hey Salt Queen, you mind if we have a little talk outside?" Chloe asked aloud. I was both confused and perturbed by her question, but hey I did want to patch things up, with both of Kate's friends.

"Sure, I'm positive we'll have a wonderful discussion." My voice had its usual snark which Chloe simply snorted at.

"Then come on, lets chat." Chloe rose out of her seat and began walking out of the restaurant. Kate and Max shot me a worried glance.

"I'm sure she won't beat me up too bad." I commented. Kate simply frowned and Max let out a forced laugh.

As I left the booth I heard Max say something to Kate. "Don't worry, she'll probably be fine."

 _Probably?_

* * *

I found Chloe in the parking lot smoking a cigarette. She was propped up against what I assumed to be her truck. It was a rusty looking automobile that I wouldn't hesitate to call a 'Screaming Metal Death Trap'. I crossed my arms as I approached her and Chloe flicked the nicotine stick against the asphalt.

"Alright let's get down to business, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Her question was more curious than it was angry.

"Elaborate if you wouldn't mind" I sneered.

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean, you're nice to Kate, then you're a complete asshole to her, and now you're all nice and friendly again, what's your game here?"

I let out a strained sigh. I was not going to explain everything to Chloe like I did with Kate, but I had to say something. "There is no game here, I'm just her friend obviously."

"Then what was with the whole making her cry with your shitty comments thing?" Chloe's statement was intended to make me feel guilty, and it was extremely effective.

"I don't handle emotions well, so I had an irrational outburst instead of talking out my feelings." Chloe responded to this with an over the top laugh.

"Oh my god that's so rich, you're a shut-in robot girl and you act like one too!" I felt my face heating up in anger. "Ooh right on the money, am I?" She taunted.

"Shut up." It was a pathetic comeback I was aware, but I was afraid if I said anything else she'd see it as an excuse to throttle me. I knew she would.

"Never," she put on an infuriating smirk, "Anyway, Kate has decided to bless your upset ass with a second chance, I just wanted to make sure you were still serious and to let you know that if you fuck this up again there will be no mercy." Chloe's smirk was gone and replaced with a look of seriousness and intensity. I was intimidated, but I wasn't going to let her know.

"As if I didn't already know that, any other obvious things you want to tell me?" There was my sarcasm, Chloe responded with a surprised scoff.

"Well I'll give you this, you do have a spine Salty." Chloe looked impressed. "Honestly, I don't really want to keep hassling you every second you know, I've got better things to do."

"Yeah I'm sure that's the reason." I let out a snort.

"Well there's that and I got a lot of shit from Max and Kate for punching you." A look of regret flashed across her face. "Uh, sorry about that by the way."

"Yeah I bet you are." I did my best to make that sound less sarcastic, and it thankfully worked, because Chloe cracked a grin.

"Well that's all the shit I wanted to talk about, besides, we've got company." Chloe nodded over to the road as Max and Kate approached, laughing about something.

"Well I see Brooke survived." Max stated, which caused Kate to giggle more.

"Excellent observation skills Max." It felt weird to say these things with such snark and not get looks of distaste. It was new that was for sure.

"So where to next girls?" Chloe asked, clapping her hands together. "American Rust, the beach, anywhere out of this town?"

Max shook her head. "Sorry Chloe, I really want to get back to the dorms, Warren was pretty hammered last night and I want to make sure he's not dead you know."

Chloe's face sunk in with disappointment, but she shrugged anyway. "Alright your call, you two want a ride back to Blackhell?" She asked, pointing at Kate and I.

"Well I don't know, we could still take the bus back, what do you think Brooke?" Kate's question was now on me. I thought about it for a moment, but then I got a better look at Chloe's truck.

"Are there enough seats in that metal beast for 4 people?" I inquired.

"Uhhhh, maybe? Like if you squeezed real tight, or maybe sat in the back…" Chloe began.

"Let's take the bus."

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

The ride back was uneventful. Brooke didn't breakdown and neither did I. We sat in silence, which I think she appreciated. The whole way back Brooke leaned her head against the seat and had her eyes shut. If I were Max, I would've taken a picture. She looked so serene and relaxed, it suited her.

The bus pulled up to Blackwell and we exited onto the campus. Brooke looked a little peeved at this, but I think it was just because she was trying to fall asleep. It was still fairly early in the afternoon; a couple of kids were walking around though. As we strode past the main building I saw two students huddled at one of the tables, watching something on their phone. They looked up as we went buy and began laughing loudly. _I wonder what that's about?_

Before we reached the dorms, Brooke pulled out her phone and made a shocked expression. "Kate." She stopped me, holding onto the sleeve of my cardigan.

"What is it?" As an answer Brooke turned her phone sideways and held it in front of me.

"Stella sent me a video that has something to do with me apparently, thought you should check it out too." Brooke tapped the play button and the video started. My whole body tensed up, as I recognized the setting immediately.

 _The Vortex Party._

The video clearly showed Brooke sprawled all over someone at the bar, just like I found her. But something was different. She wasn't making out with Justin, it was someone who I didn't recognize. I shuddered in revelation. _I must've arrived at the end, I have no idea how long Brooke was left there like this._

The video was snappily edited and showed Brooke in various positions with different people, some guys and surprisingly some girls. The background noise was nothing but the jeering laughter and hollering of the crowd, it made me sick to watch this. At some point it cut to her standing up, letting someone dry hump her, and there was Brooke with an open and drugged smile.

I wanted to vomit.

Finally, it cut to her with Justin, and me stepping in to take her away. I thought the video would end there, but it paused as I reached down to pick her up. Some edited circles started drawing around Brooke and I, with a text popping up that read: ' _Secret Lovers?'_. My face flushed a scarlet red.

Then the video stopped.

My hands were clasped over my mouth, trying to suppress my horrified gasps. I turned to look at Brooke to see her reaction, and was alarmed to find none. No anger, no sadness, just a blank, empty expression.

"Oh well, that shit happens I guess." Brooke shrugged.

 _What?_

Brooke put her phone back in her pocket and began strolling towards the dorms. Like nothing had happened.

"Wait Brooke!" I shouted, sprinting to catch up with her.

"Yeah?" Brooke regarded me with flat emotions.

"D-Don't you want to talk about that horrid video?" I sputtered, trying to compose myself.

"What's there to talk about, I got smashed at a party, and got recorded. It's high school, that stuff happens all the time, besides everyone will forget about it in a week or so." Brooke was so nonchalant, I was both baffled and impressed. What would have probably traumatized and humiliated me, Brooke just brushed off like it was nothing.

"Aren't you worried about what people are going to think about you, what they'll say about this?"

Brooke simply scoffed at my question. "Not really Kate, most of the students at this school are uneducated troglodytes, getting all mad and riled up would just egg them on." Brooke explained with a surprising casualness. She was such an interesting person, she could seem so apathetic and unfazed by stuff like this, but would get upset in a heartbeat over Warren or something. Maybe she only got worked up over things she legitimately cared about.

"Besides who gives a shit what these students I barely know think, you and Stella's opinions are the only ones that matter to me anyway." I felt my heart skip a beat. _My opinion matters to her?_

"Thanks Brooke, I'm flattered." She produced a smirk and began walking back towards the dorm, slower this time. By the time we made it back to our hall we found ourselves standing in awkward silence.

"So now what?" Brooke asked, hands in her pocket.

"Well did you want to do something else?" I counter questioned, wanting to see her opinion.

Brooke shuffled in place before responding. "Well honestly I'm kind of socially exhausted for today and just want to hole up in my room… alone." I noticed Brooke looking guilty for saying this, which I found funny, she didn't have to feel bad about wanting alone time.

"It's ok Brooke, I get it, text me if you want to do something later."

Brooke nodded appreciatively. "Sure thing Kate, um, see you around I guess." She shambled to her room at the end of the hallway. Right before she entered she shot me a quick smile. I smiled back as I watched her close the door behind her.

I'm glad we were friends again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brooke's POV: Thursday October 24** **th**

Things were not ok.

I had put on an indifferent face for Kate, giving her a smile when I could, to assure her that the video didn't bother me in the slightest. It was a façade that I was not proud of. When classes resumed on Monday I expected the hollering, the teasing, the catcalling, but expecting them did not lighten their impact.

I usually try to maintain a snide and apathetic disposition, only getting upset when I'm wronged personally. This was much harder to do when I had almost the entirety of Blackwell mocking me. I had a hunch that most of this was spurred on by Victoria, most people probably went along with it because a geeky, sarcastic, loner was an easy target. If all they did was make jokes and laugh in the halls, I think I could've managed.

But it was so much worse.

For four days straight, I woke up to some new insult on my slate. Things like ' _Everyone's favorite Slut'_ and ' _Brooke love you long time',_ usually accompanied by some crass image of me or a dick. I was often confronted by the jocks, who often asked if I was up for 'Round 2'. Sometimes I got pinned up against lockers, or cornered between them. It never went any further than that, but it was still sickening. I was used to being publicly ostracized, but this was just… too much.

All the jeering, all the ridicule. I couldn't even retreat to my room anymore. Victoria was my neighbor and she made her presence known often. Usually her or her cronies came to confront me and harass me. Seeing Victoria's smug look of victory was just salt in the wound. I normally would've bit back with some retort, or brushed her off entirely. But I just didn't have it in me anymore.

I had dealt with depression before. I had spent the past 6 years of my life depressed. This was different. Now I had something ever present to feel like shit about, and it hurt. It hurt to wake up and face the day. It hurt to pretend everything was ok to not worry my only two friends. It hurt to live.

Once again, I fell back into the downward spiral I had been in last week. Only this time there was no one checking up on me. Maybe it was because I kept reassuring Kate and Stella that I was handling everything ok, and that I was just in my room a lot because I was working on an important project. They believed me for the most part. I still chatted to them in the halls or through texts, but no one ever came to check up on me outside that. It was probably for the best honestly. Associating with me would probably just make them targets as well.

I never expected a video to have such a drastic impact on my life, but what made everything even more insufferable was that all of it was my fault. I was the one who went to the party despite warnings, I underestimated Victoria, I yelled about Kate, which was what set me down this path in the first place.

I deserved this.

Currently I was lying on top of my bed. Lights off. Blinds closed. The usual. Victoria's loud music was blaring from her room. This wasn't unusual, but I'm pretty sure she cranked it up a notch just to annoy me. I let out a tired sigh and rolled over on my side. My mind was racing with thoughts, none of them healthy. I didn't self-harm or anything, it was mostly just wallowing in gloom and crying, which wasn't much better.

A humiliating video wasn't the only thing bothering me though. There was also the matter of Kate. I had finally placed what I was feeling for her on the bus. It was that weird warm and floaty feeling that I got every time she comforted me or smiled.

It was infatuation.

Attraction.

I was attracted to Kate Marsh.

I guess this made me gay or bisexual or whatever. The sexuality identification wasn't what was concerning me, it was how Kate would react to it. I knew now that she wasn't some hardcore religious nut job, but that didn't mean she'd be accepting of my new feelings. I doubt she would get offended, but I was worried about jeopardizing this friendship any more than I already had, and just thinking of all the negative ways she would react just made me feel even more hopeless.

My eyes listed over to my drone, which had been collecting dust for almost two weeks. I remembered one of the first times I was with Kate, up on the roof and enjoying the atmosphere. It seemed like it happened years ago. I recalled how Kate had thought I was going up onto the roof to kill myself. I played it off like a joke then, but now… the idea seemed more intriguing. I sat up in my bed and stared off into nothing. Would it be such a bad idea? I mean Kate and Stella would probably be the only ones who would care, god knows my Mom wouldn't. I was hard to get along with and only took, never gave. They would probably be better off without me.

This was usually the point where the rational part of my brain would tell me that suicide was a ridiculous option and that I shouldn't even consider it. But that didn't come up and instead I failed to see how it would even hurt anyone. My life really wasn't heading in any positive direction, I didn't have any money for college, and I doubted I'd get a full ride like I did at Blackwell.

At this point I was on my feet and gliding over to my window. I peeked through my blinds and saw the forest that bordered the dorms. It was raining, and the entire world looked grey and dreary. If I were a liberal arts student I probably could've made some metaphor about it, but all I could think about is how perfect it was for what I was thinking about doing.

What I _am_ going to do.

I considered leaving a note, just one last middle finger to everyone at this hell hole. I grabbed a piece of paper off my desk and scrawled a quick statement and left it on my bed. _That ought to do it._ I pushed open my door and made my way to the stairs.

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

The rain pattered lightly on my window. There was something comforting about being nice and warm inside while the cold rain battered down outside. I was doodling aimlessly in my sketchbook, which was now becoming quite full, maybe I should show Brooke sometime. I haven't seen her at all today, I hope she was doing alright. I mean every time I asked she just got annoyed and said everything was fine, but I still wasn't sure…

I sighed and pushed away from my desk. As far as my life was going it was getting better. No more bullying and my Mom was, well… being more reasonable? She had stopped getting onto me about my behavior and instead kept mailing me passive aggressive letters to Christian schools, so I could finish my last semester. I had told her multiple times that I wanted to finish my Senior year at Blackwell, but she never listened, insistent that I could start school elsewhere in the spring and that I could transfer credits and all that.

I'm guessing she would talk to me more about it during thanksgiving break, but I can worry about that later. Right now, there was somebody knocking impatiently on my door. I stepped over and opened it to reveal Stella of all people.

"Oh hello Stella, can I help you?" I asked curiously. Stella looked off, she was gripping her arm nervously and kept glancing down the hall.

"Uh yeah Kate, look have you heard from Brooke today?" Stella looked extremely concerned.

"Sorry, I haven't heard from her at all, why?"

Stella fidgeted in place before responding. "I just haven't seen her all day, she won't respond to my texts and isn't in her room. She keeps saying everything is ok, but I know that's bullshit, so I was checking to see if you knew something." I knew Brooke and Stella were close, but seeing the worry in her eyes made me realize how much Stella cared for her friend.

"I don't really know anything, but I doubt Brooke would leave the dorms on a day like this."

Stella managed a weak laugh. "Yeah, even if it was a perfect day outside I doubt she'd go anywhere anyway." We stood there in silence for a bit until I decided to speak up again.

"Do you want to come in? I can make some tea." I offered.

"Thanks, but I've got to head to work right now, so, um if you hear anything from Brooke shoot me a text or something ok?"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Stella…"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't have your number!" I smiled.

Stella rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "Very funny, here put in your number and I'll just text you." I nodded and began punching in my digits into Stella's rather beat up phone.

"Here you are." I handed her phone back which she took quickly.

"Thanks Kate, I'll see you around ok?"

"Sure, have fun at work!" Stella shook her head and gave a chuckle before returning to her room at the other end of the hall. Before I could even shut my door, my phone buzzed with an incoming text. _Wow she's fast._

[ **Unknown Number:** Hey this is Stella add me to your contacts por favor]

[ **Kate:** Will do Stella, I'll let you know if anything happens with Brooke]

[ **Stella:** Thanks Kate, I'm heading to work in the rain ttyl :P]

[ **Kate:** See you later :)]

Stella's concern had now gotten me concerned. I mean, I knew Brooke was probably lying about her feelings towards the video, but she insisted so many times she was fine. Now I knew that wasn't the case. Not wasting any time, I strolled down to Brooke's room to do my own investigating. I passed by Victoria's room, who had her music turned up to the point where it was booming through the thin walls. _How rude._

I finally got to Brooke's room and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the knob and found it to be unlocked. "Brooke?" I asked softly, pushing my way inside. The lights were off, and I found the room to be completely deserted. _Well she isn't in her room._ I looked around for any clues to her whereabouts before a piece of paper on her bed caught my attention. It was laid up neatly on her pillow, as if she wanted it to stand out. I approached her bed and plucked the note to read it:

" _Dear Everyone,_

 _Fuck you,_

 _Fuck every single last one of you,_

 _I'm done with this insipid school,_

 _I'm done with everything,_

 _If there is a hell I hope I see every last one of you there,_

 _I can't do this anymore,_

 _Have fun scraping me off the ground,_

 _Your favorite whore,_

 _-Brooke"_

The paper dropped from my grasp as I realized what it was. _She's going to kill herself._ My heart was pounding in my chest as I tore across the hall to the stairs. _Please God, don't let me be too late._ I climbed each step two at a time, practically flying. _Please Please Please._ I threw open the door to the roof, panting heavily and trying to steady myself.

The rain was coming down hard, and I quickly found myself getting soaked through my clothes. I scanned the area and quickly found Brooke, standing close to the edge and giving me a baffled expression.

"Kate, what are you doing up here?" She asked over the sound of the downpour.

"You… Room… Note" I got out in between breaths.

Brooke's eyes narrowed into a sneer. "Of course, you would see that early, figures." Brooke shook her head and began taking steps back, getting closer to the ledge.

"B-Brooke please!" I begged reaching out my hand.

"Oh fuck off Kate!" She shouted, her face looked sunken in and pale and was drenched with the falling water.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" I took a few steps forward, trying not to freak her out.

"Says the 'suicide is a sin' bible thumper, you just don't get it!" She was clearly distraught and lashing out, but I wasn't going to let her insults stop me.

"Ok maybe I don't, but this doesn't have anything to do with my religion, I care about you too much to let you die!"

"Well that's just too bad isn't it." Brooke took another step back and was now teetering on the edge. I felt myself tearing up, I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't lose Brooke. I had to say something.

"Please Brooke, I know everything might seem hopeless or that life isn't worth living anymore, but I promise you that's not true. I'll help you get through this." I kept my hand held out, trying my best to put on a reassuring smile through my saddened exterior. Brooke paused, considering this for a moment, before she shook her head furiously.

"No, no Kate. I-I'm not worth it." She stood there, shaking now, I had never seen her look so defeated before.

"Yes you are Brooke, don't tell yourself that!" I slowly walked closer to her, but Brooke didn't seem to notice.

"But it's true," she spat bitterly, "All I do is make everyone else's lives worse, I made you cry, I snub Stella all the time, and now with the video out, just being with me will condemn you to a life of ridicule… I can't do this anymore."

"Brooke please you don't make my life worse, Stella and I, we care about you. In fact, just before she left for work today she came to ask me if I had heard from you, to make sure you were ok."

Brooke looked up for a moment in disbelief. "S-She really did that?"

"Yes, she was worried about you this whole week, and so was I, that's why I came up here. To see if I could help my friend." I tried offering my hand out again, hoping Brooke would take it this time.

"K-Kate…" Brooke stammers out my name, before collapsing off the ledge and back onto the roof. I rushed forward and instantly wrapped her into a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry Kate!" she wailed, gripping onto my cardigan tightly. I had seen Brooke cry before, but this was completely different, she was sobbing with no restraint, and as I held her close I realized I was too.

"It'll be ok Brooke"

I pulled her despondent form closer.

"It'll be ok"

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Thursday Night**

I didn't let go of Kate until she had escorted me back down to her room.

Everything inside me hurt. I felt so hollow, so sad, so helpless, but clinging to Kate, having her hold me close, it made me feel like things would be alright, if just a little. Kate didn't question me the whole way down, she just stroked my wet hair and held me tight, just like she did on the bus.

Once in her room she gave me one of her towels and together we sat on her bed, bundled up in every blanket she owned. Not talking, just sitting. I looked out blankly across Kate's room, reflecting on what just happened. _I tried to kill myself._ I mean this was obvious, but just thinking about how I was seriously going to throw myself of the roof, was just… scary. I shivered at the thought and found myself being pulled closer into Kate. What would I do without her. _Well I'd be dead._

"Brooke would you like some tea?" She practically whispered. I didn't verbally respond and only nodded. I wasn't a huge fan of tea, but a hot liquid sounded divine right now. Kate made her way off the bed and I immediately found myself missing her presence. I'm such a mess. Kate began warming up water in her portable kettle, never taking her eyes off me. The door abruptly swung open and Stella leaned into the room, looking incredibly haggard. She was still dressed in her Dairy Queen uniform and looked soaked to the bone.

"Stella-" Was the only word I managed to get out before she had me in a crushing hug.

"Oh my god Brooke, thank fuck you're ok." I think she had been crying from the way her voice wavered. Dammit, why did I have to make everyone cry. After my initial shock wore off I reciprocated the hug. Stella pulled away, now with a frustrated look on her face. "Why the hell did you- Wait, I mean why did you think- No sorry, god I'm just glad you're ok." I had never seen Stella this worked up before. She really cared.

"Did you run out of work?" I asked softly. It was a stupid question, but it was the only thing I could think to say.

Stella must've found this amusing because she let out a small giggle. "Kate texted me what happened and I got here as quickly as I could, I told work a friend needed me, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Great now I've cost you a job, way to go Brooke." I commented dryly.

Stella gave me a surprising smile. "There's the Brooke I know and love." She looked up to Kate, standing by her kettle and giving us a warm smile.

"I'm warming up some water Stella, would you like to stay for tea?" She asked.

"That actually sounds amazing." Stella came around to the other side of the bed and flopped down next to me. "Thanks for saving my friend, Kate"

"Our friend." Kate corrected giving me a smile that made my face heat up. The room fell into a relative silence as we waited for the water to boil. _Should I say something?_ Yes.

"Thank you." I stated quietly.

"What?" Stella asked, not hearing my small voice. Kate didn't either and stepped closer to the bed.

"You know, thanks for being my friends, and putting up with me." It felt odd to be this genuine and not dress up my words with condescending sarcasm. After expressing this I excepted smiles and laughs, but was shocked when I found myself wrapped up in a 3-way hug. Kate had hugged me before and so had Stella, but together it gave me a kind of comfort that I had never experienced before.

It was nice.

"Hey, I've got an idea," Stella announced, "How bout we have a girls' night in, maybe watch a movie and order some pizza."

"That sounds fun, um, well only if Brooke's ok." Kate qualified, looking at me for a response. I hesitated for a moment. I had just been through one of the worst moments in my life, I was still damp and miserable. But curling up on the bed, next to the only two people in the world who mattered to me, that seemed to be just what I needed.

"Yeah, sure, um… can I pick the movie?" Kate gave a laugh that warmed me to my core.

"Of course, Brooke," She affirmed. A loud whistling caught her attention as it looked like the water was ready. Kate lifted the Kettle to her table and pulled out an assortment of decorative mugs from her shelf. "Do any of you have a preference?"

"I'll have some chamomile if you have it." Stella answered. All eyes were now on me.

"Whatever you think is good" I shrugged under the towels. Kate nodded and began preparing our tea, humming a little song as she went. _Damn she's cute._ After a minute Kate walked over to the bed and handed each of us a mug. Mine was a simple ceramic cup adorned with flowers, very Kate.

I took a cautious sip and sighed in delight as the soothingly hot liquid ran down my throat. I wasn't a fan of the taste, but the effect it had on my body was undeniable. I realized Kate was standing in front of me, like she was expecting something. It took a few body motions to realize she wanted me to scoot over and make room for her.

I skootched closer to Stella and Kate climbed into the open space. There I was, sandwiched between my best friends. I normally hated invasions of personal space, but this physical contact was far from annoying.

"So, when do you guys want to call for pizza?" Stella asked, pausing from drinking her tea.

"In a bit… I just want to stay like this a little longer." It sounded juvenile, but it was true. In response both Stella and Kate leaned closer into me. I still felt desolate inside and questioning my entire life, but maybe my friends were worth holding out for.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brooke's POV: Friday October 25** **th**

I woke up squished between two other people.

The girl I was leaning against was Stella. She was still wearing her pink hoodie and was snoring rather loudly. Her face was pressed up against the wall, glasses skewed and drooling slightly. The girl who was leaning on me, was Kate. Her trademark bun had become a bit messy during the night and her head was nestled into my neck. _She's even cuter when she's sleeping._

Last night had been fun, for the lack of a better term. I was still feeling a bit ragged from my suicide attempt, but once Stella brought in her laptop and the movies started going I got a little more relaxed. Pizza soon followed, and we spent hours curled up on the bed watching various sci fi movies from my collection. As the night went on I even let Stella put in some of her animated movies. I was reluctant at first, but when I saw Kate's face perk up into a smile while watching them, I found myself enjoying the experience more. _Maybe I could ask Stella if I could borrow some of her movies._

I guess we had fallen asleep while watching the last film, because Stella's laptop was still open and lying on the floor. I had no idea what time it was, and was going to check my phone, when I realized doing so would disturb my two friends. I was all in favor of staying here as long as possible, but it was still a school day, and I didn't want a lost scholarship to be piled upon my current problems.

Carefully, I wormed my way out from under the covers. Kate noticed and began to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Brooke," she yawned, "What time is it?" I dug my phone out from my pocket and powered it on. 8:52.

"Shit, classes start in 8 minutes!" I swore loudly, waking up Stella.

"Hwa-Who, what's going on?" She murmured, sitting up.

"Classes start very soon Stella, we need to get ready." Kate explained, already hopping out of bed.

"Ah crap, I totally forgot last night was a school night." Stella was now up and gathering her stuff from off the floor.

"It's not a big deal, we just need to change quickly and maybe layer up on deodorant." Kate stated calmly. Stella and I nodded, before Kate coughed awkwardly. "So, can you get to it? Sorry I kind of need to change…" Taking the hint we vacated the room quickly and went to make our hasty morning preparations.

* * *

Both Stella and Kate insisted on walking me to my first class. I felt it was unnecessary babying, but after last night I knew they were just concerned about me. I made them promise not to tell anyone about my time on the roof, the last thing I needed was to be more of a public spectacle. They both agreed as if it was ridiculous for me to even ask. They were good friends.

I was nervous as we entered the main building. I didn't want Stella and Kate to become accessories to my ridicule.

"Hey look, Brooke's got herself a harem!" Someone shouted in the hall. The usual stream of follow up comments came roaring at me, and so did the feeling of misery.

"So? Better that's more girls than you'll ever get." Stella retorted back down the hallway. A series of laughs followed, but this time directed at the person who called me out. Kate laughed too and squeezed my hand tightly. _Maybe today won't be so bad._ We finally arrived at my first class, History.

"Well I need to get going, see you guys after school or classes or whatever." Stella stated before rushing down the corridor, no doubt she would be later than all of us.

"I'm just going to be up the hall in English, so I could walk you to your next class maybe?" Kate asked, head tilted to the side.

"Yeah that'd be cool I guess." I replied. Kate gave me another smile before releasing my hand.

"Alrighty then, see you in a bit, have a nice time in class, and um text me if you need and um… bye." She gave me a wave before powerwalking up the hall to English. I allowed myself a small chuckle before opening the door to the classroom.

Boring History was boring. Honestly, boring was better than having a troubled time, so I guess that was fortunate for me. We were lucky as the teacher let us leave a few minutes early, something I greatly appreciated. I decided to wait outside the door for Kate, I don't think she would defend me verbally like Stella, but I still wanted her company. I was face down in my phone, playing one of those puzzle pop clone games when a distinct voice caught my attention.

"Well hello slut."

 _Victoria_

There was the Bitch Queen, standing in front of me with a confident smirk. "You know, I have to say, I'm impressed, you still manage to show your face in class despite everyone knowing who you really are, very persistent or very stupid, maybe both." She mused, placing her hand on her chin like she was deep in thought. My whole body tensed up. I wanted to say something back, or maybe just leave, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Oh, come on, nothing to say, what about another one of your hilarious paper ball quips that you found so amusing?" She had me in a corner and she knew that. I guess I'd just have to wait for her to leave, or maybe I'd melt into the floor first. "You know it's been so fun watching the 'smarter than everyone' Brooke just crumble at a little verbal abuse, I have to say it makes me-" Victoria didn't get a chance to finish her statement as a hand forcibly clamped down on her shoulder.

"Were you saying something Vicky?" It was at this point I realized the hand belonged to Chloe. An expression of dread grew on Victoria's face as Chloe spun her around. "You know I came here to see if I could get Max to cut class, but it looks like I've got something else to take care of first."

I expected Victoria to bite back in her usual style, but instead she was left stammering. "F-Fuck off Price."

"I just might." Chloe gave me a wink which caused Victoria to growl aggressively.

"Look, I don't need you interrupting-" Once again Victoria was cut off by Chloe's hand, this time she had gripped the blonde around her wrist and began tugging her down the hall with fuming the whole way.

"You take care Brooke." Chloe waved back at me as the two disappeared down the hall. I was still speechless. _Did Chloe just help me? And why was Victoria so caught off guard? And why-._

I didn't finish that train of thought as I now realized Kate was standing beside me. "Brooke, hello, you there?"

"What? Yeah, where else would I be?" I shot back.

Kate simply looked down. "Sorry, you were just zoned out, was it Victoria?"

"Unfortunately." I confirmed dully.

"I saw Chloe drag her down the hall kicking and screaming, good thing she was here to help, huh?"

"I guess, it's just, uggh!" I groaned in frustration.

"What is it?" Kate placed a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face her. _She has beautiful eyes._

"It's just, I never used to get bothered by Victoria, and now whenever she starts shit with me I just stand there and can't get myself to do anything, it's beyond pathetic."

Kate shook her head. "No it isn't Brooke, I used to be in the same boat, but thanks to you… I feel like I've gotten better." That statement alone was enough to get me to perk up a little. The fact that I helped make a difference in her life. "Anyway, I don't really know what to tell you, but just know that whatever Victoria's telling you is a pack of lies designed to hurt you, none of it is true." I knew that, but hearing Kate confirm it helped a lot.

"Thanks Kate, um you still want to walk me to class?"

She responded with a giggle. "Of course, Brooke."

* * *

By some miracle, I made it through the day with minimal teasing. Maybe it was because Chloe did something to Victoria, maybe it was Stella and Kate escorting me around the school all day. Whatever it was I was extremely fortunate.

Currently I was sitting on the front steps to the dorm. I had received a text from Kate saying she got to skip her last class and went back to the dorms early, but told me not to come up to her room, apparently, she was planning something. I was about to head to my own room then, but Stella shot me a text and pleaded for me to wait for her outside her last class. I told her I was already at the dorms and she asked me to wait outside for her instead.

I thought it was weird that she'd want me to wait so she could walk me up a flight of stairs, but I understood where she was coming from. She probably felt guilty for leaving me to walk back alone and wanted to make it up to me in any way she could.

It was oddly quiet. A few kids were milling about the lawn. Daniel was drawing under a tree, Juliet was chatting up someone just out of sight, and there were a couple guys tossing a football back and forth. Luckily no one was paying me any attention, another blessing for today. My phone buzzed, and I pulled it out to reveal a text from Kate.

[ **Kate:** Hey, sorry for making you wait, I was just finishing up something I wanted to show you, you can head over now!]

[ **Brooke:** sure, gimme a sec stella wanted me to wait for her so we could head up together]

[ **Kate:** Ah okay, see you in a bit :)]

[ **Brooke:** can't wait (not sarcasm)]

I smiled at that last bit.

"Something amusing _Brooke?_ "

God fucking dammit.

My worst fears were confirmed, Victoria Chase was back, and she looked pissed. "You know I try to keep a position of power here at Blackwell and I do _not_ appreciate being dragged down the hall like some sort of rag doll!"

"That seems like something you should be taking up with Chloe." I stated. _Nice, at least I'm talking._

"Well she's not here, and besides, the only reason she took me away was to protect your sorry ass." Victoria surprisingly had a point. I was about to respond when she took an aggressive step towards me. "But, she's not here to bail you out, in fact, _**no one is**_." Once again Victoria was right. I took a peek around her and found that none of the other students were looking our way, maybe out of fear of incurring Victoria's wrath somehow. _Come on Stella, where are you?_

"Whatever, I don't have to deal with this." I stood up and turned to open the door to the dorms. _I didn't want to have an insult battle with Victoria, it's probably best to just leave._

"Oh where are you going Brooke? Going to see that pious little whore Kate?" My hand froze in place, gripping around the door handle. A new emotion flared inside me. It wasn't depression, it wasn't sadness, it was pure unbridled rage.

I pivoted back around and regarded Victoria with a fierce sneer. " _What?"_ I asked with a venom I haven't used in a long time.

Victoria's lips curled up into a sinister smirk. "What's the matter Brooke, did I strike a nerve?" _You're damn right you have._ Victoria could insult me all she wanted, I had dealt with it all week, and that was my own problem. But Kate, was my friend, and I wasn't going to let Victoria talk about her like that. My hand involuntarily clenched into a fist as I stepped forward to face the taller blonde.

This apparently amused Victoria, who gave a harsh laugh. "Are you serious? You really think that you're going to fight me? What a joke. Here's what you're going to do, you're going to listen to me tell you what a disgusting slut you are. Then, you'll drag your pathetic ass into the dorm and up to that Christian bitch you call a friend and-" Victoria didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as my fist connected with her jaw.

Caught off guard, the Queen of Blackwell stumbled back and fell onto the pavement. The other students looked up at the occurrence, and wondered what had Victoria on the ground. The air was still. Like a calm before a storm. Should I keep this up? Should I walk away? I didn't get to decide as Victoria quickly had her hands digging into my hoodie and pulling me down with her.

She quickly flipped me onto my back and was now glaring over me. A volley of blows struck me all over my face. I cried out in pain as a punch collided with my eye, bending my glasses and having them drop to the ground. In retaliation I dug my nails into her neck and kicked hard at her stomach. Victoria staggered and shifted off me. I did my best to try and get back on my feet. I only got to my knees before Victoria reached to grab my ponytail and smashed the side of my face into the asphalt.

My head was pounding, ears ringing. The world was a blur around me, although that was probably due to the loss of my glasses. I winced as Victoria started raking her nails painfully across my face. I could no longer get up as she was kneeling on my legs to keep me down. My body was on fire and crying out in pain as Victoria continued her assault. She may have killed me, but suddenly I found the pressure keeping me down suddenly relieved. A moment later someone was lifting me to my feet, doing their best to support me.

There were voices all around me. I couldn't make them all out, I'm pretty sure a crowd had formed to watch the fight, but there was a louder voice right in my ear.

"Are you alright Brooke? Please say something." Stella's voice rang out in my head. I realized she was the one who had picked me up and I slowly turned to look at her. She was clearly distraught.

"H-Hey Stella." I coughed. I felt something trickle down my chin. _Is that blood?_

"Thank god, Brooke what happened? I saw a crowd in front of the dorms and then there was you and Victoria on the ground, and one of the security officers pried her off you and…" Stella trailed off and wrapped me up in a hug. I found myself clinging to her tightly, mentally I was dazed, but physically I practically begged for comfort. I looked away from Stella and saw Victoria shouting indignantly at one of the officers, who had her in a strict hold.

Slowly, the ramifications of my actions settled in on me. _I instigated a fight. I instigated a fight on Victoria Chase._ I was already on thin ice for my absences, and this was all Blackwell needed to revoke my scholarship and send me home. I began shaking in fear and Stella hugged me tighter.

"It's okay, just calm down, please…" Stella said as calmly as she could. At this point, a different officer approached the two of us.

"Excuse me, could either of you two ladies explain what just occurred here?" He was carrying some sort of paper in his hand, probably to take down what we said.

"Well I arrived and that bit- girl over there had my friend on the ground and was beating her senseless." Stella spoke up, motioning over to Victoria who was still yelling furiously at the other officer.

"I see, and you?" He was now addressing me, waiting patiently. If I told him that I lashed out against Victoria, I knew that would be it for me. So, against my better judgement, I decided to lie.

"I-I was just sitting on the steps a-and then she came up and started yelling at m-me. I tried to run away but she pulled me down to the ground. I w-wanted to get away… b-but then she started hitting me and it just hurt a-and…" I hammed it up as much as I could, stammering and sniffling constantly. I decided to pull a 'the trauma is too much for me' and ended my response early, choosing to bury my face in Stella's hoodie.

"I see." The man said again, and I heard him scribble something on his paper. "Don't worry, we'll see to it that your aggressor is taken away, and I'm sorry for what you had to endure." With that he walked away back over to his partner. I looked up and saw the other guy drag Victoria away, who was still screaming. I could make out the words 'bitch' and 'liar' before she disappeared around the dorm.

"Alright everyone nothing to see anymore, go on and clear out." The remaining man began waving everyone away. Most of the students entered back into the dorms, each one giving me a weird look. "Young lady, do you need to go to the infirmary?" He was now back over with Stella and me.

I shook my head. "N-No I think I'll be fine. Just a little banged up, b-but I have a first aid kit back in my room." Another lie, but I did not want to waste time over a few scrapes and bruises. The man didn't seem convinced, but decided not to press me.

"Alright then, you girls take it easy now." And with that he left as well, leaving Stella and I alone on the lawn.

"God I'm sorry Brooke…" Stella apologized.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "For what?"

"For not being here for you, if I was just a minute earlier I maybe could've stopped all this, and you'd be ok, I'm such a shitty friend."

"Stella please, you're not a bad friend, trust me, I would know. Besides, I don't think you could've helped much, I was the one who 'shot first' anyway."

Stella looked surprised. "Wait, but I thought you said that Victoria started it?" As an answer I just gave her a sly wink. "Oh my god Brooke, you're despicable!" She laughed, and so did I. We both stood there chuckling before Stella spoke up again. "Look I think I have some Neosporin in my room, we can-"

"No, I'm fine, besides Kate wanted to see me and I don't want to have her wait any longer."

Stella regarded me with disbelief. "Seriously? I know we don't have a mirror, but you're pretty beaten up."

"Don't mom me Stella, I'm feeling fine." My third lie in a row, I was on a roll.

"Alright Brooke, at least let me walk you up."

"Oh no, and I was just about to tell you to piss off." Stella laughed at my sarcastic remark and began leading me to the doors. I saw my broken glasses on the ground and picked them up to put back on. They were a little bent, but still good. "Hey, you want to join Kate and I? She's probably prepared a frilly tea party or something."

"Nah, Kate may have told me what she has planned, and well… I think it's just sort of a you and her thing." This got me curious. What personal thing could Kate possibly want to do with me? At the thought of the possibilities my heart began hammering away in my chest. _Get yourself together Brooke._

It was probably nothing.

Probably.

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

I hummed to myself as I began cleaning up my room.

It was still a little messy from our spontaneous sleepover last night, but nothing I couldn't handle. I shoved the empty pizza boxes into the corner with my trash and straightened the sheets on the bed.

"Oh Alice, I'm so nervous…" I expressed to my pet rabbit. Alice only twitched her nose in response, which I assume was a comforting gesture. "Maybe I'm over thinking this… again…" I had decided that I was going to show Brooke my drawings. She was a very science driven person, so I wasn't sure if she'd care about my art, but I still wanted to show her. In fact, a lot of my more recent drawings had been inspired by her, which I think she deserved to see.

I was about to send Brooke another text when a knock came at my door. _That must be her!_ I smoothed out my skirt and skipped over to greet my friend. What I saw on the other side of the door petrified me.

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Brooke's casual greeting contrasted with her appearance. Her face was covered in scrapes and bruises. There was dried blood caked on her chin and cheeks. The glasses she was wearing were bent and she was nursing a black eye. Looking down I could tell by the way she was standing, that there was also something wrong with her leg. _What happened to her?_

I grabbed Brooke by the hand and gently led her into my room and onto the couch. I anxiously stepped over to my shelves and pulled out my emergency first aid kit. Brooke looked a little confused by my rapid actions, as I placed the kit down on the couch next to her.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asked.

 _Was she serious?_ "Brooke, you're seriously hurt, what happened?" The raven-haired girl simply shrugged in response.

"Nothing really." I rolled my eyes and quickly pulled out some of the disinfecting wipes and began dabbing them on her face. She fidgeted around which made the process more difficult. "Hey, stop that, that shit stings!"

"Brooke, you're a mess, and you're going to sit there and let me clean you up, ok?" I put on my best motherly tone, and to my surprise Brooke stopped squirming and sat up straight.

"Fine." With that, I finished wiping up her face, removing most of the caked-on blood. Next, I brought out the Neosporin and began applying it to her cuts. Brooke had such a pretty face, and it pained me to see her look so broken.

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" I felt Brooke's body tense up at my question.

"Yeah." She sighed.

I cringed. "Was it one of the guys that's been hassling you? Oh, please tell me they didn't-"

Brooke waved away at my assumptions. "No, it was… Victoria." Now it was my turn to tense up. I knew Victoria had been bullying Brooke all week, but I never thought she'd resort to physical confrontation. Brooke apparently had mind reading powers, because she seemed to respond to my thoughts. "It wasn't like she assaulted me out of the blue or anything, I may have initiated the fight."

Brooke was a lot of things. A budding engineer, a sarcasm master, but she was not a fighter. "Y-You started it?" I asked incredulity.

"Yeah, I'm just as surprised as you are. I kind of got my ass kicked though. As it turns out I didn't have any latent Asian karate instincts." I laughed a little. Despite being like this she still had the time for her usual jokes.

"But why would you fight her in the first place? I thought you said you froze up the last time she confronted you?"

Brooke's eyes darted downward. "Well, I managed to get myself to start walking away from her when she was insulting me on the steps, but just as I was about to leave… she said some things about you."

"About me?"

"She called you a bitch and a whore and… I just sort of punched her in the face." Brooke said in an unfitting nonchalant.

"Why would you do that for me?" _Was it just because we were friends?_

"Well it's probably because I'm secretly attracted to you and couldn't tolerate Victoria besmirching your purity." The tube of medicine fell out of my hand and onto the floor. _Did she just say she was attracted to me?_ Brooke caught the shock on my face and let out a sigh. "Yep, as it turns out I'm pretty fucking gay for you Kate. So, condemn me to hell or whatever it is you need to do." She tried to look indifferent, but I could see the fear in her posture.

I blinked a few times before coming to my senses. This was happening. My best-case scenario was happening, I liked Brooke, and she liked me back. She was now looking at the ground, arms crossed, trying not to meet my gaze. My mouth fumbled with words that I just couldn't seem to get out. What do I say? _Maybe I don't have to say anything at all._

Almost on autopilot I leaned down and pulled her face up to mine. There were a few seconds where I stared at her bruised complexion. Despite her injuries, her deep brown eyes still shined through the lens of her glasses. Slowly, I closed the distance between us and planted my lips against hers.

It was a hesitant first kiss. This was completely on impulse and I had no idea what I was doing. I was also afraid Brooke would push me off and snipe at me.

But she didn't.

I felt her hands grab my shoulders and pull me in closer. Brooke was now kissing me back and it was incredible. After only a minute Brooke pulled away, breathing heavily. "Well I guess that means you're serious about this huh?" She said with a smirk.

"Y-Yeah, did you really think I was going to lecture you on homosexuality?"

"No, but I also didn't really expect you to kiss me either."

"Life's full of surprises." I laughed, which caused Brooke's smirk to morph into a more genuine smile.

"So like, what does this mean for you, are your parents cool with this?" I flinched slightly at her question. I don't think my Dad would care too much and neither would my sisters, but Mom and my Aunt...

"Well you know all about my Mom, so I'm pretty sure if I came out she'd disown me." I admitted sadly.

"Her loss." Brooke shuffled in her seat, before scratching the back of her head. "So how long have you liked me?"

"Ever since that tutoring session where you encouraged me to vent my problems."

"Oh." Brooke formed a circle shape with her mouth. "I probably didn't help with that from my 'salty attitude'."

I rolled my eyes. "Not really, but it's in the past, let's just focus on now."

"And what is now?" Brooke asked for clarification.

"I'm really not sure, um… would you want to be my girlfriend?" Brooke stared at me like I was the biggest moron on the face of the planet.

"Wow Kate I don't know, it's not like I confessed my infatuation with you and kissed you or anything, seems pretty apparent that I have zero interest in dating you." A huge goofy grin broke out on my face. A lot of people got annoyed with Brooke's sarcasm, but it was so endearing to me.

"Great Brooke!" I laughed and wrapped her up in a hug. It didn't take long for her to return it, and for a while we just sat there enjoying each other's presence. _I have a girlfriend._ On some level I was still nervous about how I would handle this with my family and church, but I felt so giddy that it almost didn't matter.

"Uh hey Kate, not to interrupt this tender moment or anything, but didn't you want to show me something?" I pulled back and nodded swiftly.

"Oh right, sorry it sort of slipped my mind." I turned around to my desk and grabbed my sketchbook. "I wanted to show you my drawings, you know, uh see what you think."

"Well I'm no art critic, but let's see what you've got." I sat down next to Brooke and opened the book, so it covered both of our laps.

"When I graduate college, I want to write children's books, of course I want to do the illustrations too, but here are some of the sketches I've done so far." I began flipping through the first few pages, occasionally looking at Brooke for a reaction. She didn't say much, only nodded and murmured a 'cool'. We were still on my drawings of cartoon animals performing various activities, like biking and skipping, but the next page is where things would get… personal.

"Ok, so for the next few pages I kind of tried doing something different, portraits and landscapes, stuff I don't usually do."

"Well let's see them then." I took a deep breath and turned the page. Over the course of the last few weeks every time I got frustrated or confused, I decided to draw. However, the focus of my drawings was… Brooke. For better or for worse she was my muse, and I had to show her.

The page I had turned to was my landscape drawing. It was a simple hill with a single tree at the top. There were some mountains in the background and a few clouds in the sky, but the focus was the tree, and under it was Brooke, flying a drone that I drew high above her.

"Wow, I'm flattered." Brooke stated, taking the page and tugging it closer. Her hand carefully grazed across the paper, as if she was examining some ancient artifact. "This is really amazing Kate, honestly."

"They say flattery will get you everywhere." I giggled into my hand. Brooke regarded me with a coy grin.

"I might have to test that theory sometime." My face burned red, and I elected to turn the page. Next up was a portrait drawing of Brooke I did mostly from memory. I was proud of it, I didn't usually do realistic sketches, but I thought it was very well done. "Once again Kate you astound me, this drawing looks better than I do."

"Oh come on, no it doesn't" I punched her arm playfully. I flipped to the next page and Brooke's eyes widened in shock. Looking down I had completely forgotten what my next drawing was. During the week where Brooke and I weren't talking to each other, my repressed anger leaked out into my drawings and what resulted was a very crude image of Brooke as some sort of shadowy demon figure who was bearing down on me with a sickly-looking spear.

"I-I'm sorry Brooke this was back when I thought you hated me and, I'm so, so sorry…" Brooke put a hand on my shoulder and mustered a comforting smile.

"No biggie Kate, I get it, at least finding an outlet for your frustrations was better than wallowing in it like I did."

"Um, this isn't like one of those times where you say it's okay, when it really isn't?"

Brooke looked annoyed at my doubt, before sighing. "No, I'm serious, this stuff is fine, I guess it's my bad for lying all this week, guess I ruined my own reputation on that." I found myself gripping her hand and squeezing it. I didn't want this to turn into something sad. "Well it's still a pretty cool looking drawing, dark and edgy, but still cool." I smiled at her compliment and flipped to my last finished drawing.

My most recent sketch was also my most embarrassing one. It was a drawing of Brooke holding me in a hug. The proportions were a bit off, seeing as I drew Brooke taller, when in actuality I was the taller one.

"Wow, you really have it bad for me, don't you?" Brooke asked with a curt laugh.

"Y-Yeah." I sputtered nervously.

"Well if this is the last of your drawings, I think I have put together a proper analysis of your work."

"Analysis?" I asked timidly.

"Yes, are you ready?" She spoke sternly.

"Oh yes, go ahead." Brooke closed my sketchbook and put it off to the side. She scooted closer to me and leaned right in my face.

"I have confirmed that you're an amazingly talented artist and I hypothesize that you'll go on to write a series of wonderful children's book that will astound the world." I was speechless. Without another word Brooke planted a soft kiss on my lips. "So, wanna recreate that last picture in real life?"

I nodded, and Brooke instantly had me pulled into a hug with me pressed up against her chest.

Today was a good day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Brooke's POV: Friday Night October 25** **th**

Is it possible to feel terrible and amazing at the same time?

Because, that's exactly how I was feeling.

Physically, I was still sore from the fight with Victoria. Unbeknownst to Kate, I had several more bruises under my shirt. I thought about telling her, but I didn't want to have an awkward situation where I exposed my upper body to her. Mentally, however, I was fucking ecstatic. _I have a girlfriend._ I always figured I would be one of those depressed science types and die alone. Well, I still might, but at least I knew I had a chance at happiness.

During our hug Kate wanted to state some guidelines. She apologized for wanting to set these restrictions so quickly, and that she _really_ didn't want to, but she was still afraid someone would catch us in a compromising position and send proof to her mom. If Kate's mom had physical evidence of her daughter's sin, then there would be no stopping Kate's removal from Blackwell. She apologized again for insinuating our relationship was sinful, and said she was seriously excited about it.

It was annoying how much she apologized, but cute at the same time.

I told her it wasn't a big deal and that we'd keep this between us, and our closest friends, which pretty much meant Stella, Max, and Chloe. I held her for a little bit longer, before telling her I wanted to head back to my room and lie down. Kate was completely understanding and kissed me on the cheek before I left.

I practically sprinted to my room before anyone could catch me blushing.

True to my word I did lie down. I wanted to fall asleep, but found my mind too abuzz with thought to do so. I had never been in a relationship before, much less one with another girl. Despite my vast knowledge of scientific concepts, I admit, I lack the social skills that come natural to others. I wanted to do right by Kate, I wouldn't mess things up a second time. So, I did what any reasonable person would do.

I googled it.

Searching: ' _How to maintain a healthy relationship'_ yielded mixed results. A lot of the links were clearly of the over-the-top clickbait variety, but a few Wikihow articles had reasonable advice. _I need to take Kate on a date._ I swore under my breath for not realizing how obvious that was. We have spent plenty of time together, in and out of our old tutoring sessions, but we've never actually been on a formal date.

I powered off my phone and relaxed back on my bed. I had no idea where to take Kate. Arcadia Bay wasn't exactly a hotspot of activity, and I wasn't going to be predictable and take her to the Two-Whales. I grabbed my pillow and groaned into it breathily. _Fuck, Brooke come on, come up with something._

I don't know how long I laid there contemplating my situation, before someone came knocking at my door. Reluctantly, I got up and limped over to my door. Opening it revealed a giddy looking Stella.

"Hey, what do you-" I was cut off as she wrapped me up in a painful hug.

"Oh my god Brooke, congratulations!" She cheered loudly. I pushed Stella off, clutching myself and shooting her an angry glare. "Oh right, you're probably still hurt, my bad."

"Whatever, so I'm guessing Kate told you the news?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.

"She just texted me, and I had to check to see if it was true. Honestly, I just never thought you and Kate would… work like that?" Stella tried, unsure of how to phrase that question.

"I hear you. If you told me a month ago that I'd be dating Kate Marsh I would've called you an idiot and laughed, but here we are now." Stella shook her head. Apparently, that's not what she meant.

"No, I mean, like… you're both girls." She reaffirmed awkwardly.

"Is that a problem?" I asked snidely. I never thought Stella would take an issue with this, but I'm pretty bad at knowing people.

Stella's eyes went wide and she shook her head again. "N-No, it's just you were so into Warren and I'm just surprised is all."

 _Oh._

"Yeah, I mean I really liked Warren because we had so much in common, but I guess there's more to a relationship than that."

"Apparently so." Stella said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and coughed into my hand. "Speaking of relationship… stuff. I need help with something."

"Well lay it on me." Stella prodded and took a seat next to me.

"I want to take Kate on a… date," I sighed at the unintentional rhyme, "And I have no idea where to take her."

"Hmmm, how about taking her out to eat?" Stella suggested.

"I thought of that, but where? Everything in Arcadia Bay is boring, I need to take her somewhere special."

"Brooke, it doesn't have to be a special place, I'm sure Kate won't mind."

"It's not just that, I feel like our relationship has been pretty one-sided…"

Stella laughed. "You've been dating for like, two hours."

I shot her an annoyed look. "I mean before that, she's done so much for me… she even saved my life, I just feel like I haven't done much for Kate."

Stella gave me a contemplative look. "Well do you know any good places to eat outside of town, like something 'special'?"

"Well, one time during my freshman year, when my mom picked me up to take me home for Thanksgiving, we stopped at this sushi place about an hour out. I liked it a lot but, that's way too far for a bus, and I don't have a car." I then realized something. "Would you be able to drive us?"

"Sorry Brooke, I've got a full shift tomorrow." She frowned.

"Oh." Well shit, my only idea and I can't make it work.

"Well, I do know someone with a car who might give you a ride."

I perked up at this. "Who?"

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Saturday Night October 26** **th**

When Brooke asked me to go out to dinner with her on Saturday I agreed in a heartbeat, but I never expected to be riding with Chloe for an hour out of town.

I figured Brooke would just want to eat somewhere local, but I was happy that it was a surprise. Brooke wouldn't tell me where we were going and neither would Chloe. At least we would be far from Blackwell and wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing us.

Chloe's truck rode down the highway, the glow of the setting sun bathing us in a warm light. I was wedged in-between Brooke and Chloe. Brooke was to my right and had her headphones in, bobbing along to whatever music she was listening to. Chloe had switched on some music I was unfamiliar with, but she seemed distracted.

"Thanks for agreeing to take us Chloe." I broke the silence.

"Oh yeah sure, no problem bun-bun, anything to get out of that shithole of a town for a bit." She replied, not taking her eyes off the road. I now noticed her mouth was dipped into an annoyed frown, clearly, she had something on her mind.

"Chloe, are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just taking a page from your girlfriend's book and getting upset about something petty." I blushed a bit at her use of girlfriend. I was happy Chloe was supportive of us and didn't harbor ill will towards Brooke anymore, but I focused back on the real issue here.

"What are you upset about, I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to help if I can." Chloe gave me a brief smile.

"Man Kate, you are too nice for your own good," she sighed, "But I guess it couldn't hurt to tell you." Chloe paused for a moment before continuing. "I asked Max to come with us today, figured we could hang out and take some pictures or something why we waited for you to finish eating, but apparently she has plans with Warren and had to decline." I noticed Chloe's knuckles going white as she clutched the steering wheel.

"Well she just made plans with someone else, Max is your friend, it's not like she doesn't want to spend time with you." I kindly stated.

"I know, I know, it's just… fuck, Kate I wish we were more than just friends."

 _Oh._

"I never realized you felt that way about her."

"Have ever since we were kids, but hey, nothing I can do about it." Chloe shrugs slightly and leans back in her seat. I felt bad that there was nothing I could really do to help.

"Chloe, do you want to join Brooke and I for dinner?" I tried.

Chloe gave a laugh and shook her head. "And be the third wheel to your date night? Nah I'm good, besides pretty sure Brooke would be hella pissed if I did that."

That got a chuckle out of me. "Yeah probably."

"Besides, she threw down with Icky Vicky, I don't want to feel her wrath." Word had spread quickly that Victoria and Brooke had fought. Apparently, Victoria started it so she had gotten reprimanded, but her connections with the Prescotts had ultimately bailed her out of any actual punishment. It was incredibly unfair, but I just didn't want her hurting Brooke again, that's all I cared about. "Well here's our exit."

Chloe pulled off the highway and according to a sign we were in Lincoln City. I had never heard of it before so I wondered where Brooke would be taking me. Once we were on the off-ramp Chloe pulled out her phone and began reading directions on where to take us. Lincoln City looked very similar to Arcadia Bay, with maybe a bit more franchise establishments, bigger than a small town, but smaller than a big town I'd say.

After a bit of driving through town, Chloe pulled into the parking lot of what I assumed to be the restaurant. It was called ' _Wasabi Steakhouse',_ I had never eaten at someplace like this before, but I was excited at trying something new.

"Brooke we're here." I whispered, gently shaking her. She stretched and pulled her headphones out.

"Are we here?" She asked redundantly, peering outside the window.

"Yep your lovely dinner date awaits." Chloe answered, giving a dramatic swoon. Brooke sighed at Chloe's actions and pocketed her earbuds.

As she started getting out of the truck I turned to Chloe. "Are you sure you'll be ok waiting for us to finish eating?"

Chloe waved away at my concern. "I'll be fine, you two enjoy your date, text me when you're done, I promise I won't go far."

"Well if you say so." I began scooting over to get out when I found Brooke standing outside, blocking my exit. I waited for her to move, but she coughed and looked downward. I gasped as I realized she was holding her hand out for me to grab. I blushed as I accepted her gesture and she helped me out of Chloe's truck. Brooke's hand was surprisingly warm, it felt nice.

"You two have fun now." Chloe grinned and gave a suggestive wink. I stifled a giggle as Brooke closed the door. Chloe blew a kiss at us and pulled out of the parking lot, disappearing somewhere down the road.

"Well, let's start our… date." Brooke stated, still holding my hand. I could tell by her posture that she was nervous about this. I squeezed her hand and gave my best encouraging smile.

"Yes, let's." Brooke gave a smile in return and began leading me to the entrance of the restaurant.

* * *

I bit my finger nervously as I scanned over the menu.

I had never eaten at a restaurant like this in my entire life. My mom never let us eat ethnic foods when I was growing up. Despite this I did enjoy how different everything was. The entire restaurant had a very oriental vibe, an aesthetic design I found myself admiring. Brooke had gotten us a booth towards the back, away from a lot of the other people, it was kind of like we had the whole place to ourselves.

Brooke noticed me having problems picking what to order and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess, you've never eaten at one of these places before?"

I shook my head timidly. "Sorry my mom never really approved of foreign foods, or foreign anything really."

"I figured as much, let's see what a safe option is here…" Brooke began searching through the menu with a diligent look.

"Wait, I-I want to try new things, maybe pick a kind of sushi you think I'd like… just no raw fish." I made a face, I don't think I was ready for that yet. Brooke just smiled and set her menu down.

"I'd recommend a California roll then, no raw fish, just crab and vegetables."

"That sounds perfect."

As if on que our waitress approached the table expectantly. "Are you two ready to order?" She asked kindly.

"I'll have a bento box, with Teriyaki Chicken, fried rice, and a dragon roll." Brooke recited as if she had been practicing it in her head for the last few minutes.

"And I'll have just a California roll." I added, pushing my menu to the end of the table. The waitress finished jotting down our order and gave a charming smile.

"Alright, I'll put that in, and your food should be out soon." With a quick nod she walked away towards the kitchen. I turned back to Brooke and found her looking at my face intently.

"Uh Brooke, you're staring." A redness spread across her cheeks and she looked away.

"Sorry, your face is… pretty." She shrugged.

I smiled at her compliment. Surprisingly, I wasn't used to getting them. "So, what made you want to take me here?"

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere special for our technical first date, and I remembered my mom taking me here a few years ago, so I figured it'd at least be something different." I furrowed my brow, I think this was the first time Brooke had ever mentioned either of her parents to me. It occurred to me that I really didn't know anything about Brooke's life outside school. _Maybe I should ask?_

"You've never mentioned your mom before, what's she like?" I immediately regretted asking that as Brooke slumped down in the booth and looked like she wanted to be anywhere else.

"She's… fine, I guess." I found it amazing that Brooke could be so brutally honest, but never when it applied to something deeply personal. This night had been going well so far, so I tried steering the conversation away from Brooke's mother.

"Well what about the rest of your family?" I tried.

"I don't know, my grandparents on my mother's side passed away when I was really young, and my mom was an only child like me, so I don't really have an extended family." _Poor Brooke._ I had grown up with a very close family, including my sisters and my aunt and grandparents. I couldn't imagine what it was like to be that… alone.

"Well what about your dad then?" Brooke's uncomfortable posture immediately shifted to one of pure malice.

"Look can we _not_ talk about my family, please." Her eyes were sealed shut and she was bearing down in her seat even harder.

"Sorry Brooke…" I felt bad for pressing so hard, I was just trying to get to know her better. Brooke let out a heavy sigh and looked marginally more at ease.

"No it's fine, I think we can save the shit show that is my family for another night." I nodded, but my mind was racing with what she wasn't telling me. I couldn't help being curious on what happened that caused her to have such a negative reaction to those she was related to.

"What about your family? I mean I know about your mom, but I imagine they're not all like that." Brooke sat back up and put on her best 'I'm feeling better' face.

"Oh no, I know my mom sounds a little intense, but I love everyone in my family, oh how about I start with my sisters!" I couldn't help getting a little excited, I really enjoyed talking about the people who had made my life what it was, and I rarely got a chance to enthuse about it. Brooke gave me a positive smile as I began discussing Lynn and Emily.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV:**

The cold night air clung to my body like a frigid blanket.

Dinner had gone well. The food had arrived promptly, and Kate seemed to enjoy it. All throughout the meal she went on and on about her family. I couldn't even get a word in as she blabbed about her aunt, her uncles, her grandparents, her sisters, it was honestly a lot. I didn't have a great relationship with my relatives, so it was nice to hear about someone who did. Especially since Kate looked so happy talking about them.

I shivered and skootched closer to Kate as a gust of wind pierced through my thin hoodie. After I paid we decided to wait outside for Chloe on a bench, which I now believed to be a mistake.

"It's a little chilly out here isn't it?" Kate asked with a shaky smile.

"We can go inside you know." I offered.

"N-No, it's fine, besides it's a lot quieter out here." Kate looked upward to the night sky. "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?" I squinted upwards, but the stars looked blurrier than anything. _Damn cheap backup glasses._ After I bent my new good pair I had to submit another order for a replacement. Thankfully I got it free under my warranty, but I still had to wait a week for them to arrive.

"Yeah they are," I assumed.

"I guess that's something you and stars have in common." Kate's comment caused a heat to rush across my face.

"Not really, but it's nice that you think that." I did my best to play it off. Kate giggled, and my heart skipped a beat. _She has such a wonderful laugh_. We sat like that for a bit just marveling at the night sky on the cold metal bench. Not exactly the best way to stargaze, but it worked. I glanced over at Kate and found her giving me one of those radiant smiles. I found a question forming at the tip of my tongue. I didn't want to verbalize it, but I realized if I didn't it would just fester inside me.

"Kate, you said you've liked me for a while, right?" I began.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She questioned with a confused expression.

"Why do you like me? I mean, I realize I'm not really that spectacular of a person, so I was just wondering." Kate considered this for a moment before regarding me with a warm smile.

"Brooke you're incredible honestly. You're so intelligent, even with stuff you don't care for, you know so much about. I like your honesty, how you're not afraid to say what's on your mind. I love your sarcastic humor, It's funny to me. Oh, and how much you get into things you like, oh and, um… I think your whole geek girl look is really… cute." I was floored by Kate's little speech. That was the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, period. Anytime someone brought up my sarcasm or my honesty, it was usually a complaint on how annoying it was, but Kate thought it was endearing.

"Wow Kate. I'm really, um…" I felt my heart rate picking up. _Get yourself together girl._ I felt Kate's hand grip around mine. She still had on that smile. Despite her intention to calm me, I found myself growing more flustered. The lights from the restaurant illuminated her face beautifully. Her hazel eyes seemed to stare straight into my soul, but instead of it being a judgmental look, it was one of pure unconditional kindness.

Without thinking I leaned towards her and brought her into a soft kiss. At first, I thought this may have been a bad call, but as Kate wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me in closer I knew it wasn't. Our first kiss had been short and largely chaste, but this was something else. I felt my body tense as Kate ran her tongue along my lower lip. _We're doing this already?_ My entire body felt like it was on fire as she dove in with unexpected passion. I winced slightly as I fell back onto the bench, Kate pressing on top of me and probing my mouth with an uncharacteristic hunger. I greedily encouraged this and-

 **HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

The loud blaring of a car horn shook Kate of off me and we quickly tried to compose ourselves. During our makeout session neither of us noticed Chloe's car pull up nearby and the aforementioned girl was leaning forward in the driver's seat with the biggest shit-eating grin I've ever seen.

"Godammit Chloe." I swore loudly.

"Let's leave our lord and savior out of this ok?" Kate scolded, but with a lightness that told me she wasn't mad. "Also, uh sorry, I-I don't know what came over me…" Kate's entire face was burning red, and I knew it wasn't from the algid air.

"I don't mind, just wow you're good." Kate blushed even harder and placed my hand in hers, squeezing it tenderly. Slowly, I helped her off the bench. Hand in hand we stepped down the sidewalk to the interrupting car, and I did my best to ignore the exaggerated kissy face Chloe was making.

Tonight, was a good night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

HAHA! I managed to get the Halloween chapter out _on_ Halloween! WOOOOOHOOOO! Anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Thursday October 31** **st**

For once in my life I actually found myself excited about a Halloween Party.

Now to clarify, I always got into the costume part of Halloween, it let me get out my geekiness in a socially acceptable manner. It was the party part I was never fond of. Usually, I'd dress up, go out, show off my costume to a few people and snap some pictures of other well-made outfits, and then go back to the dorms. But not this time.

This time I was going with Kate, and I was going to have a good, fun, evening. Kate had expressed some concern a few days ago, about me going to another party. She was afraid it would be a repeat of my last one. I assured her that wouldn't happen, because we'd be going together, and I knew I'd be fine if she was by my side. It was incredibly cheesy, but it did the trick and Kate and I were set for tonight's event.

Since Monday, I had been working on my rather elaborate Halloween costume. This year I was going as gender bent Luigi, complete with a working Poltergust 5000 from the Luigi's Mansion games. Sounds hard, but it really wasn't. All I had to do was repurpose one of my vacuum cleaners and insert it into the plastic case I ordered online.

I may have been planning this since September…

I donned my overalls and green cap and took a pose in my rather anemic wall mirror. _Looking like a nerd Brooke._ The party was back at the pool like last time. It was already underway, but I had to wait for Kate before I left. Speaking of her, she wasn't here yet. She was supposed to come pick me up when she was ready, but it was starting to get late. Well later than it already was.

I felt an unassuageable feeling of panic set in on me. _What if she doesn't come? What if something's wrong?_ Kate wasn't one to be this late, and if she was, surely, she'd tell me.

Right?

I should go check on her, but what if that's too much of an overreaction? She's probably busy changing into her costume still. My heart rate was accelerating again, and I clutched my chest, trying in vain to settle myself. _Fuck it, I need to go see her._ I practically teleported to my door and swung it open, revealing a startled looking Kate.

"Oh, Hi Brooke, you must've heard me coming." Kate stated, regarding me with slight concern.

"Y-Yeah, obviously." I stammered out. I did **not** want her knowing about the pseudo panic attack I just had.

"You know Brooke, we don't have to go to the party if you aren't feeling up to it." She suggested, her concern unwavering.

"Seriously? I'm already dressed up for it, I don't wanna look like a bigger idiot than I already am."

"Brooke, you are **not** an idiot." Kate took a curious overview of my costume, before her face lit up in recognition. "Oh you're Luigi!" She exclaimed.

I gave her a sly smirk. "That's not even the best part." I quickly reentered my room and strapped on my model Poltergust. "Voila!" I posed, jumping out into the hallway.

Kate was taken aback by my enthusiastic leap, but produced a small giggle. "Luigi has a vacuum?" She questioned.

"Duh, haven't you ever played Luigi's Mansion?" Kate's only response was a few confused blinks. "Oh my god, we need to get you acquainted with gaming culture some time."

"I'd like that," Kate smiled, "Um does your vacuum really work?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" I snorted. Tapping the button on the handle, the contraption began sucking in air and I playfully poked it towards Kate.

"Ha-ha stop!" She laughed, stepping away. With my playful act finished, I actually got a solid look at Kate's costume. She was dressed as an Angel, complete with a white dress and fluffy fake wings. Over her head was a glittery gold halo, hanging above her with the help of a thin metal wire. It was unbelievably appropriate. An idea of something to say crossed my mind. It was risky, but I decided to go for it.

"So Kate, where's your costume?" I asked.

Kate just frowned. "What are you talking about Brooke? I'm an angel, see." To show this off she did a cute little twirl.

"Aren't you always an angel though?" Kate's face immediately turned as red as a cherry.

"O-Oh, t-thanks Brooke." She shied away.

"Anyway, are you ready for the party? Not worried about someone seeing us together?" Kate simply laughed at my question.

"Brooke it's fine, as long as we're not groping each other in front of everyone, people will just see us as two friends." She assured me.

"Well then," I extended a hand, "Shall we?" Kate blushed and together we walked down to the party, hand in hand.

* * *

Some things never change.

The party was still loud and booming. What I can only assume were 'spooky techno beats' were blasting out of the speakers and echoing across the spacious room. The only difference was the décor. Everything was decorated with fake tombstones and the like. Spiderwebs were put up over the walls and several jack o lanterns were placed around to sell the theme. To further drive this home, the flashing vibrant lights were replaced with more muted purple ones, and for that I was grateful.

I was with Kate and we were situated back in the corner along with the rest of our friends. Max was dressed as a pirate, and Warren as a Sims character. It was funny, he was dressed completely normal, sans a small plastic green gem hovering above his head. Stella was chatting with both of them, costuming as a generic mummy. The bandages she was wrapped in looked legitimate, so she must've bought them somewhere.

"-And so, I totally spaced on coming up with a costume, but thankfully Max helped me throw this together at the last minute!" I picked up the tail end of Warren's statement. He and Max were explaining to Stella what his costume was, while Kate and I did our best to listen in.

"Well it's still very cool Warren, in fact I think we all did pretty good here." Stella added, giving a once over at everyone's costumes.

"I agree, although I think Brooke takes the prize here." Warren pointed out, and now all eyes were on me. I didn't want my pride to get the best of me, but it was kind of true, I mean I _did_ have a working vacuum prop.

"Very true." I decided to respond. Kate gave me a happy grin while Max and Stella nodded in a approval.

"Hey Max, do you know where Chloe is? Usually she's all for these parties." Kate asked the brunette.

Max frowned. "I asked her to come with Warren and I, but she said she was busy or something, I dunno it was kind of weird."

"Oh." Kate responded a bit dismayed. I wasn't too upset by Chloe's absence, her brazenness was really annoying, but I did kind of owe her for how she handled Victoria, so maybe I shouldn't be too negative. As Kate began reengaging with the others, I stole a glance around the area and spotted something that made my stomach drop.

Victoria was standing across the 'dance floor' dressed as a black cat, chatting up with Courtney and Taylor. I felt myself stiffened in response to the sudden miasma. _God is she going to fight me again?_ I honestly had no idea, but I felt further disparaged as we accidently made eye contact. Despite the distance between us, I could still feel her gaze seeping into my entire being. I figured she would offer me a sneer or look of apathy, but I was surprised when she gave me the most miniscule of smiles.

It wasn't a smirk or a devious smile of contempt, but just an ever so slight grin. Somehow that's worse _. Why would Victoria smile at me? Christ, did she have something planned for me again?_ I felt sick.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kate asked, shaking me gently.

"Yeah, um I'm just going to step outside for a bit, I want some fresh air." I replied, not making eye contact.

"You want me to come with?" She asked.

I shook of her hand. "Nah, I'll just be a few minutes, have fun talking with the others." Kate gave me a comforting nod, and turned back to chat with Max, Warren, and Stella. I made my way through some of the other students and stepped outside. The air was chilling, but in a refreshing way. Inside was hot and stuffy, and so the change in temperature was amazing. I sighed and leaned against the brick wall of the pool building.

I usually don't get burned out this quickly at parties. Then again, I don't really go to many parties so, that may be a little inaccurate. The doors to the right of me slammed open and I shut my eyes, trying to block out whatever drunken idiot was stumbling their way out.

But life was never that easy.

"You." Came a frim, but unmistakable voice. _Nathan Prescott._ I have had the amazing pleasure of never meeting him face to face before, but even still, I knew who he was. How could I not when he constantly flaunts that his family owns the school? I steadily opened my eyes to observe the disheveled boy before me. Nathan was glaring at me and he didn't appear to be all there, but I guess that's how he always looked.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously. Whatever his business with me was, I needed to play it cool.

"Are you that geek bitch who fucked up Victoria?" He asked with a sneer. I was tempted to lie to him, but the way he asked made it seem like an accusation, more than a legitimate question.

"She fucked me up worse." I finally settled on.

"I bet she did." He spat and took a step closer to me. _Can I go one fucking day without someone stepping towards me threateningly?_ "I don't know if you know this, but Victoria and I are pretty close, and that means I'm not going to let someone clock her in the jaw and get away with it." Fear shot down my spine and I shivered. Nathan was an extremely unstable individual, and for once I felt like my life was on the line here.

"So, um, what did you have in mind?" I asked in a casualness that betrayed my current situation.

Nathan's mouth curled into a wicked grin that I had only ever seen on Victoria. "I'm going to make what Victoria did to you seem like a joke." He gripped the collar of my costume and pressed me roughly against the wall. _Well I didn't imagine this would be how I'd die._

"For fucks sake Nathan, I can't leave you alone at all can I?" A new voice rang out to the side. Glancing to the source of the noise, I found Victoria standing imposingly with her hands on her hips.

"Vic? What are you doing? I'm just giving this little bitch what she has-"

"Just lay off Nate, she's not worth it, trust me." Victoria interrupted him. I felt Nathan let me go as he regarded Victoria with a confused look. "Just go back inside and have another drink or something, I don't need you to fight my battles for me."

"Whatthefuckever." Nathan mumbled before sauntering off past Victoria, and back into the pool. _Did Victoria Chase just help me?_ She and I shared a few moments of uncomfortable silence before I mustered up the courage to say something.

"Thanks?" It came out as a question.

Victoria gave a humorless laugh and sighed. "Yeah, don't mention it, seriously, I don't want to fucking hear about this ever again." And with that, the bitch queen strolled back inside just like Nathan.

In spirt with the Holiday, I was scared and surprised. _Why had Victoria helped me?_ Something was up, and I had no idea what it was.

Life is weird.

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

"So why is Luigi sucking up ghosts?" I asked, confused at the game Brooke was showing me.

"Were you even paying attention earlier? Mario's been trapped in a painting by King Boo and now Luigi has to capture ghosts to save him." Brooke explained, a little annoyed.

"Oh… Ok…" After the party Brooke invited me to her room. Apparently, she was serious earlier and wanted to start my 'cultural enrichment' right away. My wings and halo were piled on the floor with Brooke's vacuum and hat, while the two of us sat on her bed, sitting close together. Brooke was deeply focused in her game, waving the controller wildly whenever she was catching a ghost and trying to keep her swearing to a minimum. It was pretty cute the way she bit her tongue in concentration though. I found it funny how I was staying up past midnight, not out partying with my friends, but sitting with Brooke and playing a game that I didn't quite understand.

"Now the idea is that you've got to pull back on both analog sticks the right way to maintain your capture on the ghosts, otherwise the connection will break and it's really fucking annoying." I nodded, not really paying attention. Honestly, it was more fun watching Brooke than the game. "Shit I'm being rude, aren't I?"

"Wha?" I shook myself from my staring.

"I invited you over after the party and I just have you sitting here watching me play a game you don't care about." Brooke stated dryly.

"N-No, it's fine Brooke, I don't really get it, but I like watching you."

"If you say so…" Brooke clacked away on her controller again before continuing. "Is this weird to you Kate?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just, I still can't believe we're dating you know. We don't seem to be very compatible and if it wasn't for that tutoring I probably would've never gotten to know you, and would've always remembered you as that pious Christian girl that got bullied." Brooke did have a point, I could scarcely believe it myself.

"Well I mean I guess it is a little, a month ago I didn't even know I liked girls."

"Same." Brooked added.

I gave a tiny laugh before going on. "I mean even if it is weird or a lucky chance that we even got together, I think it's ok, as long as we both really care about each other… you do care about me, right?" Brooke paused the game and turned to me with a look of extreme seriousness.

"Kate, I don't believe in a heaven, but I would still move it and the earth just to make you happy." My chest felt tight, yet fluttery as I understood the weight of her statement.

"B-Brooke, gosh… I don't know what to say."

"Well how about a kiss then… If you want to." Brooke looked away, still afraid she oversteps some line every time she wants to kiss me.

"Of course, I do silly." And with that I swiftly wrapped her up and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. I held her like that for some time before breaking away. "S-Sorry, but last time I lost control a bit and… I just want to take things slow now, ok?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine by me, like I said earlier, the Heavens and Earth." She sighed and got up to power down her console. "Now I don't know about you but I'm beyond exhausted, so I'm just going to crash now, uh, want to join me?"

"Yes please." I smiled as I realized this would be our first time sharing a bed as girlfriends. "Do you mind if I change first, I think we should have one sleepover where we sleep in our actual pajamas." Brooke stared at me before breaking out into a cheerful laugh. She didn't laugh often, and I treasured every time she did. I found myself setting a new world record for ' _Fastest Night Prep Ever'_ and returned to Brooke's room where I found myself covering my face with embarrassment. Brooke was clad in nothing, but her underwear and I didn't mean to barge in on her like that.

"Why are you looking away, I know I'm ugly, but come on." I giggled nervously, still not removing my hand. "Look I'm kind of hot tonight, so I don't think I'm going to dress up in my usual nightwear, uh… unless it bothers you that much." Steadily I removed my hands and looked at Brooke. She was surprisingly thin, and lacked any muscle or fat to speak of, I also noted that she was paler than a ghost. She looked a little plain, but in this weird enticing way that I found undeniably attractive.

"You're beautiful Brooke." I stated breathlessly. A heat rose to her cheeks and she looked away again.

"Yeah, I guess, anyway, can we sleep now?" I nodded vigorously and climbed into the bed after Brooke. I felt the warmth of her body seep through my thin pajamas and I sighed contently. In response, Brooke pulled me closer to her and wrapped her arms around me. "Night Katie."

"Goodnight Brooke." I responded in a gossamer whisper. Any awkwardness of our previous cuddles was no longer present. We were dating, so this was normal now. In a matter of minutes my tiredness caught up to me and I quickly felt myself fading.

Happy Halloween indeed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** Thanksgiving chapter on Thanksgiving! HAHA! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Friday November 22** **nd**

"No no no, slide up _here_ to go up." Brooke explained, guiding my hand across the screen of her tablet. I bit my lip nervously and did as directed, causing her drone to ascend above the tree I was about to hit. "There you go, just try to pay attention to your surroundings."

Brooke and I were outside the front of the school, passing the time till one of our parents came to pick us up for Thanksgiving break. While we were waiting, Brooke insisted on teaching me how to fly her drone. I expressed my concern on breaking it somehow, but she simply shrugged and kept pressing the idea. How stubborn.

"Katie, the screen." Brooke directed my attention down to the tablet again.

"Oh right, sorry." I apologized. _Stop getting so distracted Kate._ The screen was abuzz with various numbers and digital buttons, which were thankfully labeled to inform me how to fly the mechanical contraption. Flying the drone was a little exhilarating honestly. I mean I don't think I was quite as enraptured with it as Brooke, but I could see why she liked it so much. The perspective was interesting, being above the world and all.

"Dammit, can you land the drone please?" Brooke asked, annoyance edging into her voice.

"Um ok, did I do something wrong?" I asked a bit worriedly.

"No, it's just, my mom's here." She explained. "Just gently hold down _here_ to descend to the ground." Brooke once again steered my hands to successfully land her drone. She knelt and began sliding it into a box and gathering up the rest of her luggage. While she was doing that, I looked up to scan for her mother. I had never met Brooke's mom before, and Brooke had never really divulged a lot about her verbally. I was excited to finally get to know my girlfriend's family better, but at the same time I was worried that there was a good reason she seemed hesitant to discuss it.

Who I assumed to be Brooke's mom was quick to spot. She had a small sports car pulled up front, with the windows rolled down. Her hair was shortly cropped, and raven black, just like Brooke. Her face had a noticeable sharpness to it, which matched with the dress shirt she was wearing. She was talking on the phone, occasionally glancing towards Brooke with an impatient look.

"Well I guess this is it." Brooke stated, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't you want to introduce me to your Mom?" I questioned.

"Not in the slightest." Brooke deadpanned. "Besides, she looks busy." I frowned slightly. It seemed kind of rude to not introduce my self in any capacity. "Look, I just don't want to deal with this right now, I kind of want to leave for break on a good note."

"I think I can help with that." I quickly stepped up to Brooke and wrapped her in a comforting hug. I was a little surprised when Brooke pulled me closer and dug her hands into my sides. We must've been hugging for a while, as the loud honk of a car horn shook us apart.

"Godammit Mom." Brooke swore audibly.

"Guess you have to go huh?"

"Yeah, um see you in a week, ok?" Brooke offered a small smile.

"Ok, call me if you need someone to talk to, or just for anything really."

"I was planning to anyway." Brooke sighed and shifted slightly. "Um, but if I forget for some reason, please call me first."

"I promise I will." I assured her. She gave another haughty sigh before trudging down the steps to her mom's car. I watched Brooke throw her stuff in the back, before climbing into the passenger's seat. I gave her a wave as the car peeled away and out of the campus.

 _I hope everything will be ok._

* * *

 **Brooke's POV:**

The car was quiet.

The low hum of the engine was the only noise and it hung in the air like a tangible miasma. My mom had spent the better part of an hour talking on the phone for some business-related thing. I stopped paying attention to what she was doing a long time ago. Our house was far from Blackwell, and it would be another three hours before we got there.

I had my headphones in and was doing my best to try and fall asleep. Anything to get this ride over with faster. At no point did my mom try to engage me in conversation. I was mostly grateful for this, as I really didn't want to awkwardly talk about school, especially the part where I almost lost my scholarship. However, a part of me yearned for my mother to try to connect with me. I had a shit relationship with her, but it's not like I wanted it to be like that.

It sucked wanting something to change and not having the ambition to do anything about it.

I twitched uncomfortably in my seat, half hoping that would incite some activity from my mom.

No such luck.

Her gaze was fixated on the road ahead. Stern and unwavering. _I probably shouldn't say anything, she probably doesn't want to be distracted._ That was a grand assumption on my behalf, but I believed it anyway. Kate would probably want me to try and speak up, but hey she wasn't here.

I wish she was though.

I sighed and tilted my head back more. _Maybe I'll try sometime this week, a car isn't the best place for critical discussion._ I sighed and tried to fall asleep again for the umpteenth time.

I missed Kate already.

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

"So, make any new friends?" My dad asked, trying to strike up conversation.

"Oh, um yeah." I stated, sinking into the car's seat a little. My dad had arrived to pick me up shortly after Brooke left. It was a shame I couldn't introduce her, but at the same time maybe it was a blessing in disguise. As Blackwell was now far behind us I began to acknowledge my situation. I would be face to face with my mom all week, and I had no where to hide from her command.

It's not like my Mom was some despicable tyrant, but I was afraid I would let something slip about my relationship with Brooke, or any of the drama about school, and she'd have more of a reason to transfer me. I was treading on thin ice. I had to be careful.

"Well who is it?" Dad prodded me further.

"Brooke, she helped tutor me for Chemistry and we became friends." Not the whole truth, but far from a lie.

"Tutoring? Are you doing well in your classes?" He asked another question, this time with more concern.

"Yes, in fact Brooke helped me exceed on my chemistry test."

"Well that's good, I wish I could've met this influential friend of yours."

"She left a little bit before we did, otherwise I would've introduced you." Also not a lie.

"Ah, well maybe we can do that some other time."

"Yeah…" I trailed off. Brooke was just my friend as far as he knew, and even though I doubt my dad would disown me if I came out, I was not going to risk it. Right now, I just wanted to lie back and stop talking, it was starting to stress me out.

"Well, how about your photography class?"

No such luck.

I missed Brooke already.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Thursday November 28** **th**

So far, this week had been beyond boring.

I spent most of the time holed up in my old room. There wasn't much left in there, as I took most of my stuff with me to Blackwell, so it was mostly a sad empty room with a solitary bed and dresser. I brought my computer with me, and I mostly just vegged out on sci fi movies I've been meaning to watch. Kate called almost every day. It was a wonderful escape from my dreary proceedings. I never realized how much I loved the sound of her voice, absence makes the heart grow fonder I guess. Apparently, her Thanksgiving break was going better than mine, probably helps that she had a better relationship with her family.

Speaking of which, I still wanted to have a talk with Mom, but she was _busy._ She still had to work all this week and was constantly out and about, either on some business thing or with her new boyfriend. A sour taste rose in my mouth at that last bit. I wasn't really that surprised, if memory recalls this is like her 4th boyfriend, I honestly stopped caring around the 2nd one.

Now I found myself at the opposite end of the dinner table, idly picking at some mashed potatoes as my Mom 'flirted' with her new guy toy.

It was disgusting.

There were a lot of ways I didn't want to spend Thanksgiving dinner, and sitting silently while my mom and her boyfriend ogled each other was high on the list. They really weren't paying too much attention to me, nothing new there. The guy, Mike I think was his name, must've said something funny because my mom started laughing boisterously.

 _Just shut up._

I sighed and took another bite out of my food. Dinner was nothing special, just some microwave mashed potatoes and a precooked turkey, nothing extravagant. I now noticed the two adults holding hands over the table, completely abandoning the prospect of eating. I felt a pang in my chest. I really wished Kate were here, she'd know exactly how to get me through this uncomfortable dinner. Although she'd probably recommend I try to strike up a conversation. I mean it couldn't hurt… right?

I took a deep breath and spoke up. "So, how's it been going?"

To my surprise my mom actually responded. "Oh, the same as usual I suppose, well besides the obvious." She punctuated that last part by squeezing Mike's hand. I suppressed a grimace. Mike was by no means a scumbag or anything, he was well dressed in a suit, with stylized short black hair and grey streaks, but still. I expected her to ask me the same thing back, but she was still thoroughly distracted. _Try harder Brooke._

"My classes have been going alright, all A's." I tried.

"I expected as much, glad I never have to worry about your academics." She still wasn't looking away from Mike. _For fuck's sake I'm really trying here._ I suddenly found myself with an idea. _I know what'll pique her interest._ "I have a girlfriend now too, her name's Kate." This got her attention.

My mom now turned to face me with wide eyes. "You have a _girlfriend_?" She emphasized that word like it was the most surprising thing she had ever heard. Mike looked like a hurt puppy, now that he had lost his valuable attention. Sucks for him.

"Yeah, that a problem?" I asked snidely.

"Not at all, just didn't expect you to be gay, that's all," She stated casually, "Well young love is still a wonderful thing, enjoy it while it lasts." She gave me a smirk reminiscent of my own, and turned back to the eager Mike.

"Mmhmm…" I hummed, turning down to my half-eaten food. I should've been happy that I managed to have a successful talk with my mom, but what she said kept nagging me. _'Enjoy it while it lasts'._ I had never thought about it before, but would Kate and I keep being a couple after we graduated, if we even made it that long together. Could I even see us getting married? Starting a life together? I felt a whole new bundle of anxieties forming in my mind.

 _God,_ I wish Kate was here.

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

I always loved Thanksgiving dinner.

The warm fall colors decorating the dining room, my family sitting around the table, copious amounts of food piled all around, it was great. Despite my love for the holiday, I couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding dread. My mom had been relentless all week, constantly prying into my school life and what I'd been doing for the past few months. I told her the truth, sans my relationship with Brooke, but she still didn't seem convinced.

I managed to talk to Brooke a lot over the week, although only in my room, with my door locked. Couldn't risk anything. I told her things were going well, didn't want her to worry for any reason. I mean it wasn't a total lie. My mom was really the only problem I was having, Dad and my sisters were just fine. At least I didn't have to worry about pressure from my whole family.

All this boiled up to tonight's dinner, where mom eyed me across the table with a suspicious look. Thankfully it was only my immediate family here at dinner. My aunt couldn't make it, and my grandparents had made other plans. I guess I should be grateful, I don't think I could've survived an interrogation from both my aunt and my mother.

My plate was full of turkey, potatoes, stuffing, green bean casserole, and bread rolls, but I was seriously not hungry. My mother's watchful gaze seemed to pierce directly into my soul. Like she knew of my sin and wanted to expose it to validate herself.

"So, Kate," She began, "Your father tells me you made a new friend at school, Brenna I believe?"

"Brooke." I corrected her.

"Yes of course, so what is this friend of yours like?" It was a casual enough question, but I could sense the ulterior motive at play. I don't think mom had jumped to the idea of me being gay and in a relationship, but she likely believed Brooke was some ne'er do well or some other type of bad influence.

"She's really smart, she's super into robotics and science too." I decided to leave out mention of her sarcastic attitude.

"Wow that's super cool!" My youngest sister Lynn spoke up. I appreciated her enthusiasm, but I really didn't want her to get wrapped up in whatever my mom had planned. Apparently neither did she, as she gave Lynn a petrifying stare and my sister looked down to eat her food.

"I suppose so." My mom admitted, now turning back to me. "So Kate, have you thought about transferring schools like I suggested?" _Oh, now we're on this question._ I knew that this was coming, but I just needed to suck this up and get it over with.

"Yes, and I still want to finish my senior year at Blackwell, all my friends are there, and I really think their art program is what's best for me." All true, and no lies once again, well apart from leaving out the plus of being able to see me girlfriend all the time.

"Be that as it may, _I_ don't think it's what's best for you. Blackwell is a den of sin and I don't want it negatively influencing you."

"Which you believe solely because of an anonymous phone call." I flinched at my own words. I really meant them to come out less annoyed, but it was too late now.

My mother's gaze evened out. "I see I was right, I've never known you to talk back like this before."

"Mom I-"

"Silence, we'll talk about this more later." A heavy silence fell upon the dining table as the rest of my family worriedly looked to one another. I frowned at the food on my plate, I still wasn't hungry.

I wish Brooke was here. She would've stood up for me, she would've supported me. I didn't like to think I was a pushover, but here I was, shut down by my mother in only a few sentences.

I couldn't wait to go back to school.

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Sunday December 1** **st**

I sat nervously on the front steps to the Prescott Dorms.

The cold evening air was cutting into me like a knife, but I barely noticed. My mind was only fixated on one thing:

Kate.

I couldn't stop thinking about what my mom said during Thanksgiving dinner. How this was young love, how she implied it wouldn't last. Would it last? Could it? I didn't know. She dropped me off a few hours earlier and after I put away my things I took to the steps. Waiting. Kate hadn't called me since Thursday. She texted me that everything was ok, but she said she didn't want to talk yet. This only concerned me more.

I tried to process this logically. I figured Kate was probably just stressed, or maybe her mom was on her ass and she didn't want to risk anything. Still, I couldn't help thinking about other less likely scenarios.

The most prominent theory I had was that Kate talked to her mom and realized how her gay relationship went against god's will. She would then come back to Blackwell, break up with me, and go about trying to repent for her sins. This was absolutely ridiculous I realized, but I was still scared that it could be a possibility.

Kate texted me saying she was on her way back a few hours ago. I wanted to meet her up front, but I didn't want to cause anymore issues with her family, assuming I was the causing some anyway. It was starting to get dark now. The sun was practically down, and the temperature was decreasing rapidly. Everyone else was inside the heated dormitories, living it up, while I was freezing waiting for Kate.

 _I hope everything will be ok._

As if to answer me, a familiar girl with a blonde bun rounded the corner, lugging along a small travel suitcase.

Kate.

I found myself bounding across the grounds to Kate and stopping just short of her. I wanted to wrap her up in a hug and verify that all my worries were for nothing. But I hesitated. Kate eyed me confusedly before breaking out into a huge grin.

"Come here you." And with that she wrapped me up in the most loving embrace I think I've ever received. My concerns melted away like snow in the hot sun as she pulled me closer. I don't think I was cold anymore. "I really missed you."

"Ditto." I murmured softly, nestling my head on her shoulder. For now, I believed that everything was all right, that Kate and I would last, that she wanted it to last too. I guess I could ask her, but I'll save that for later.

"So," I started breathlessly, "How about a hello kiss?"

Kate gave me a coy look and leaned in, inches away from my lips, before quickly snapping her head to my ear. "Meet me back in my room and we'll see." She gave a cute little laugh and separated from me, slowly sauntering to the dorm.

Life was good sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

**Brooke's POV: Friday December 20** **th**

It's amazing the things you can discover about yourself, that you never realized before.

For example, I always thought I hated physical contact. Hugs, hand holding, and the like. Even when Kate and I started dating I was a bit off put by it. I mean I liked it, but it took some time to get used to.

And now that I'm used to it…

I loved it.

Currently I was in Kate's room, lying on her bed, with my head resting on her lap. Kate was leaning up against the wall and stroking her hands through my hair lovingly. I savored moments like these, just relaxing and not worrying about life.

"So tomorrow we have to leave for break." Kate quietly spoke up. I grimaced. The thought of going home for longer than a week was sickening. Thanksgiving was bad enough, but god, it would be even longer this time.

"Everything alright Brooke?" She asked, picking up on my silence.

"No, I just don't want to go home… and be away from you." I admitted.

"Aww." Kate cooed. I failed to suppress a blush and instead sat up to lean on her.

"It's just things have been going well for a while now, and I just don't want to ruin it by having to go home."

"Brooke it's not like I'll disappear, we'll still talk, everyday even."

"I know, it's just… lonely, I suppose would be an accurate way to put it."

"Come here you." Kate pulled me into a comforting embrace that I was all too familiar with and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"You know, you're really dampening my bemoaning attitude."

"That's the idea!"

I sighed and just enjoyed the moment. How did I ever get by without her? Well I guess I really didn't all that well, but hey it's whatever. I was abruptly shaken from my contentment as Kate hopped off the bed and left me slumped over.

"Hey, come on I was enjoying that!" I protested.

"I know it's just I have something for you." Kate explained as she began rummaging in her closet. I peered at her with curiosity as she produced a small red bag, adorned with a festive bow. "I knew we were going to be apart for Christmas, so I wanted to go ahead and give you this now." She handed me the gift and gave me an encouraging smile. "Go on, open it."

I pulled out the tissue paper and underneath was a folded piece of cloth. Or a shirt as it turned out. I held it out in front of me and read it.

" _Sarcasm is elemental to my being"_

Above the words were the elements: Sulphur, Argon, Calcium, and Samarium, who's atomic symbols spelt out ' _SArCaSm'_.

"I saw it online and it just felt like the perfect shirt for you, um… Merry early Christmas." I gently put the shirt down and pulled Kate into a hug.

"Thanks Katie, now all you need to get me is a salt shaker and my Christmas will be perfect." Kate simply giggled at my comment and burrowed her head into the crook of my neck. I felt a little guilty though. The gift I ordered for Kate was kind of pricey, so I had it delivered to my house assure it would get there safely.

"Um I got you something too, but I don't have it yet, so I'll have to give it to you… after Christmas." I stated lamely.

"That's fine, it'll give me something to look forward to." _Always looking on the bright side.._

"You know I think there's something I _can_ give you now." I stated slyly.

"And what's that?" She asked with a knowing smile. To answer her I pressed my lips against hers and we fell back onto her bed for a passionate interaction.

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Saturday December 21** **st**

The day had finally arrived.

Brooke and I were huddled next to each other on the rim of the fountain. It was exactly like last time, only without Brooke flying her drone. Some of the other kids were making their way to the parking lot or were waiting up front like we were. I wasn't too worried about people seeing us, I mean it was freezing so they'd probably assume we were trying to keep warm, which wasn't entirely wrong.

"It sure is cold out huh?" I started with Brooke.

My girlfriend gave me an exasperated glare. "No really? I couldn't tell." I gave a small laugh and leaned onto Brooke more. We stayed like this for a while, until a familiar car pulled up front.

"Well that's my dad." I announced, grabbing my things.

"Well uh, see you in January I guess." Brooke retreated into her hoodie, looking noticeably uncomfortable.

"Come on Brooke, I want to introduce you to my dad."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean there's a high probability it won't go over well and-"

"Brooke," I placed my hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to say you're my girlfriend right here, I just want to introduce you as a regular friend." Brooke's brow furrowed for a moment before she rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Yeah I knew that." Giving another laugh I helped her up and the two of us descended towards my dad's waiting vehicle. My father quickly opened the car door and made his way around to wrap me in a hug.

"Hi dad!" I greeted.

"Hello Katie, good to see you again." He responded with equal enthusiasm.

"You just saw me at Thanksgiving though."

"What? Am I not allowed to miss my own daughter?"

"You are, haha." I glanced back and saw Brooke watching us with an inquisitive look.

"And who might this be, a friend of yours?" _Girlfriend actually._ I smiled slightly at my hidden truth before nodding my head.

"Yes, this is Brooke, remember? Say hi Brooke!" I stepped to the side to let the hiding girl come up.

"Um, hey." She waved casually.

"Nice to finally meet you Brooke, you know, Kate has told me a lot about you."

"She has?" Brooke asked in obvious disbelief.

"Of course, she told me how you helped her with Chemistry and how you've overall been a great friend."

"Ah yes, of course, well guilty as charged I suppose." She shrugged. _Good this is going well._ My dad pulled out his phone and idly swiped on the screen before giving a low huff.

"Well I'm sorry to cut things short here, but Kate's mother is expecting us home as soon as possible so she can greet her aunt when she comes home from the airport." He explained. Brooke and I exchanged a glance and smiled sadly. _I really don't want to leave either._ "Here I'll get your bags while you say goodbye to your friend." My dad picked up my luggage and walked them towards the back of the car while I approached Brooke to say my goodbye.

"So this is it then." She sighed solemnly.

"It'll only be for a few weeks, and then everything will be back to normal." I tried to assure her. Brooke had always worried me, especially since her suicide attempt, and I didn't want her to feel at all anxious.

"I hope you're right." She sighed, casually adjusting her glasses.

"I have faith that everything will go smoothly and before you know it, we'll be coming back to Blackwell."

Brooke hummed at my statement which only added to my latent concerns.

"Ok Katie, I'm ready to leave when you are!" Dad announced as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Um, I don't want to kiss in front of my dad, but how about a goodbye hug?" I offered.

Brooke just gave me one of her famous smirks. "I would _love_ a goodbye hug." I pulled her into what was supposed to be a quick hug, but I could feel Brooke's hands tighten around my waist ever so slightly. _She doesn't want to let go._ With great reluctance I pulled apart and tried to give my best reassuring smile.

"I promise you, everything will be fine, I'll call you as soon as I make it home, ok?"

"Yeah ok, just… be safe you know."

"I promise that as well." After a brief silence I stepped up to the car and opened the door to the passenger's seat. "Bye Brooke." I gave one last wave to my girlfriend.

"Bye Kate." She dittoed. I carefully closed the door and my dad began pulling away from the school. Leaving a cold and sad looking Brooke behind.

 _Don't worry Brooke._

 _Please don't worry._

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Later That Night**

"You're going on a cruise?!" I shouted at my mother indignantly.

"Sorry Brooke, but it was a last-minute thing, Mike got two tickets on a Caribbean cruise as part of a raffle at his work, and I just couldn't say no." My mom delivered without any sign of caring. We had just arrived at home from Blackwell and she immediately went to scrambling around to pack her things.

"So you're just going to leave me here alone for a week? A+ Mothering right there." I sniped back.

"Oh, calm down, there's plenty of food, and we'll be back for New Year's." She added, like that somehow made things better.

"And you assumed I'd be alright with that?"

"Well you've never complained about being left alone before." The plain way she said that struck me. I mean I always liked being alone, or at least I used to. I huffed loudly, and slumped down on the couch in our living room. I didn't really have a poignant counter statement. Mom strolled off to her room, likely to finish packing her suitcases. Logically this should be a good thing, not having to deal with an awkward holiday with Mom and her boyfriend, but lately the loneliness I used to embrace had become a lot less appealing. Kate was largely responsible for that, and I'll admit the company of others had benefits, but it made any amount of isolation all the worse. My thoughts were interrupted by a blaring car horn from outside.

"Oh that's Mike!" Came a distant shout from down the hall. Mom quickly strode by in an oversized winter coat, and lugging behind two bags. "If we don't go now we won't make it for the ship's departure, see you in a week Brooke!" She called one last time before pacing out the door and shutting it with a loud smack.

And just like that she was gone.

No real goodbye.

No ' _Be safe_ ' or ' _I love you'_.

Just gone.

I slumped down and pressed into the worn-out couch cushions. I wanted to cry, my Mom's neglect was now on an entirely new level. Honestly, I guess I should be used to it by now, but that in it of itself was rather depressing.

My misery was briefly derailed by the ringing of my cellphone. I hastily flipped the device out of my pocket, accepted the call, and snarled into the receiver. "What?!" There was a long pause before a soft voice spoke up.

"…Brooke is everything ok?" Kate asked with tempered concern.

 _Shit._

"Dammit, sorry Kate, it's just, ugh, my mother…"

"Want to talk about it?"

"I guess, apparently she and Mike are going on a cruise and neglected to tell me until she got me home."

"How long will they be gone?"

"For a week."

"You're going to be _alone_ for Christmas?!" She asked with surprise and a hint of disgust.

"Yep." I punctuated.

"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry, nobody should have to be alone on Christmas… Wait, hold on one second." I heard some brief fumbling on the other line as Kate left me to go do something. _I wonder what she's up to._ I spaced out for a few minutes before a crackling on the other end of the line brought my attention back. "Brooke I've got great news!" She practically cheered.

"Do tell."

"I went to tell my dad what happened, and he said you could come over to our house for Christmas!" My heart skipped a beat.

"Holy shit Kate, are you serious?"

"Have I been known to lie?"

"I suppose not." A small smile gradually formed on my face. _I'm going to spend Christmas with my girlfriend!_ My joy was quickly overwritten by another realization. _What were we going to do about us dating?_

"Um Katie," I whispered, "Are we going to tell them about, well, you know…" I trailed off and could almost feel her shudder through the phone.

"Brooke, I just don't think that's a great idea now. I-I'm not sure how my parents and aunt would react and-"

"Alright calm down I get it, we'll do the whole just friends thing."

"Thank you, Brooke, I'll tell them eventually, just not now, not for Christmas."

"Gotcha."

"Now um I guess we need to plan this out, do you have a car, or should we come get you?" I got off the couch and strolled over to the front window to check the driveway. There was my mom's car, sitting idly. _They must've taken Mike's car._ I allowed myself a small smirk before responding to Kate.

"Don't worry, I've got a car."

* * *

 **Kate's POV: Sunday December 22** **nd**

"You waiting on your friend Katie?" My sister Lynn asked curiously.

"Yes." I replied singularly, still focusing on the front door. Lynn and I were standing in the living room, where I was anxiously awaiting Brooke's arrival. _She said she'd get here around 4:00, and it's already 4:25, God please let her be safe._ I nervously paced back and forth while Lynn stood idly by.

"Wasn't she supposed to be here already?" She questioned again.

"Y-Yes." I stuttered out. Part of me was nervous about Brooke's safety, but I was also worrying about how my family would act. I'd like to believe everything will go perfectly and without conflict, but I know better than that. All I could do was hope our status as 'friends' would be believed and not questioned too much. _Where are you Brooke? Oh please tell me I didn't get the address wrong…_

Lynn quickly bounded over to me and grabbed at my hand. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's just running late!"

I gave my younger sister an appreciative smile. "Thanks Lynn, you're probably right." She returned my smile and stood next to me, watching and waiting. After what seemed like an eternity the sound of a car pulling into the driveway could be heard. "Brooke…" I let out as a breathless whisper.

"I'll go tell everyone your friend is here!" Before I could say anything, Lynn bounded off to track down the rest of my family and corral them into the living room. A knock came at the door and I quickly swung it open to reveal my cold looking girlfriend. Brooke was wrapped in a stylish snowflake patterned winter coat and had a cute green scarf wrapped around her neck, adorned with yellow triangle symbols. _God, she looked cute._

"Welp here I am." Brooke shrugged, hands gripped tightly around two small travel bags.

"Brooke!" I quickly pulled her into a warm hug, which she almost immediately returned by dropping her bags loudly on the doorstep. We stayed wrapped together before a voice from behind me interrupted us.

"Kate Beverly Marsh!" Came my mom's commanding voice. "Close the door this instant, you're letting in cold air!" Brooke rolled her eyes and stepped inside, closing the door for me. At this point everyone had crowded into the living room to greet Brooke. My Mom, Dad, Aunt, and Emily and Lynn.

"Hi," Brooke said nonchalantly "Thanks for letting me stay here for Christmas". She seemed so casual, but I could see the anxiety in her posture, hopefully no one else did.

"It's a pleasure to meet the girl I've heard so much about." My mom stated stepping forward, a judgmental look scowled across her face.

"Nice to meet you as well." Brooke nodded, meeting my mom's gaze with equal evenness.

"Hi I'm Lynn!" Exclaimed my youngest sister, running up to inspect Brooke and her bags. "So, where's your robots?"

"Lynn, don't be rude!" My aunt scolded from the back.

"Sorry…" Lynn gave an apologetic wave to Brooke, who returned it with a befuddled look.

"Should've warned you that little Lynn here tends to be a bit excitable." My other sister Emily explained. "I'm Emily by the way."

"Hi Emily." Brooke shifted a bit, already looking exhausted with mandatory introductions.

"Here Brooke, how about I take your bags upstairs for you." My dad offered stepping up to grab Brooke's things.

"Thanks, that'd be great." Brooke said gratefully. As my dad carried the bags away Brooke began shrugging off her coat. "Um, where do I put this?"

"Here I'll take it." I carefully handled Brooke's heavy winter coat and stepped over to the coat rack by the front door, gently hanging it up.

"Dinner should be ready soon, why don't we all adjourn to the dining room?" My Mom offered as the rest of my family nodded and filed off to the aforementioned room.

"Oh boy, I just love awkward dinners, not like I haven't had enough of those." Brooke mulled dryly.

"Come on it won't be that bad." I held out my hand, which Brooke took gingerly. "Let's go eat."

* * *

 **Later That Same Evening**

Brooke groaned and flopped tiredly onto the air mattress my Dad inflated for her.

We had both decided to go to sleep for the night, as Brooke was exhausted of social activity. She practically leaped into her pajamas in an effort to escape sooner.

"Stop being so overdramatic." I teased.

"No." She mumbled in weak defiance. "That dinner was so unbelievably awkward."

"I mean it wasn't _that_ bad." I tried.

"Says you, your Aunt's constant religious probing wasn't exactly fun for me."

I cringed slightly at that. Auntie Marsh had asked Brooke about her faith, to which she replied she had none. To avoid a massive outcry, I had to quickly add that I was helping her find God's light, which seemed to work. I'd never try to force my beliefs onto Brooke, and I hated lying about it, but it was still preferable to the alternative.

"And god, your Mom just has it out for me I swear." She added. This was also true. All throughout dinner Mother had made passive aggressive criticisms at Brooke. Things like how she died her hair, her noticeable slouch, and even her ethnicity. Of course, they weren't flatout insults, but the intent was there. Comments like: ' _I see you've colored your hair like the Devil's sinning red'_ were hard to misconstrue.

"This room is so you Kate." Brooke spoke up, suddenly changing the topic.

"And why's that?" I asked with a curious look. My room at home was rather plain, only having a few child photos of me and animal patterns decorating the walls.

"Because it's cute, just like you."

A redness spread over my cheeks as I turned away to hide my blush. "Brooke please, what if my parents hear you?"

"Oh right, sorry." She said somewhat apologetically. "Not to sound like I'm ungrateful for you guys inviting me over here or anything, but I really wish we didn't have to lie to them about our relationship."

"Brooke… you know _why_ I don't want to tell them right now." I reiterated.

"I know, I know, it's just I wish it didn't have to be like that." Brooke sighed and slumped back down again. I understood where she was coming from. I wish I didn't have to hide the truth, but knowing my mom, I'd probably be disowned on the spot if I came out, and that could wait till at least after the holidays.

"Well look on the bright side, you're here with me still, even if we can't be all romantic, we can still enjoy each other's company."

"I guess so." Brooke stated silently.

"Are you sleepy?"

"A little."

"Did you sleep at all last night?"

"…Maybe." I laughed at her obvious falseness.

"Well try to get some sleep, ok?"

"Mhm…" She mumbled, pulling her sheets over her snugly.

"Sweet dreams Brooke."

* * *

 **Brooke's POV: Monday December 23** **rd**

Kate's family was so close knit.

After my first night they decided to rope me into their usual day of family activities. We ate Breakfast together, went grocery shopping together, even played games together, or at least Me, Kate and her sisters did. It was such a surreal experience, I hadn't done anything like this in years, and to be quickly included into theirs as if it was nothing was astonishing. It did make me feel good though.

"Sooorry!" Lynn called, knocking one of Kate's game pieces back to the start. We were in the middle of playing _Sorry_ , Emily had already won and now the rest of us were battling for second place. Kate's face scrunched up in mock anger as she hmphed and returned her playing piece to its starting position. I stifled a smirk, Kate's littlest sister was surprisingly competitive, something I don't think carried over to Kate herself… at least that I was aware.

"I believe it's your turn again Brooke." Kate stated, turning to me. I grunted in response and absent mindedly drew a card. Honestly things like this were pretty mundane to me. I'd much rather be playing an actual game on a console, or maybe just flying my drone, but I guess this was fine in a weird boring way.

Maybe that's how I should describe all of this.

If you had shown me all of this back in September. I would've laughed at how 'homey' it was. I likely would've followed that up by mocking the disingenuous nature of nuclear families or something of the like.

But now, sitting here in Kate's living room, just relaxing, playing a childish board game and not having anything else going on.

It was just lovely.

"Brooke drew a 10!" Lynn announced. "That means you got second place!" the others all clapped for me as a genuine smile crawled across my face.

Yeah, this is perfect.

* * *

Later that night we retired to Kate's room.

I discovered that her family liked staying home for the holiday, not traveling anywhere unless absolutely necessary. I mean I wasn't complaining or anything, lazy days at home worked fine for me.

"I'd offer to put on a movie but I'm afraid I don't have a TV in my room." Kate spoke up, interrupting my thoughts.

"It's fine, I just like talking to you anyway." I told her truthfully.

"Well then climb up here and let's talk." Kate patted her bed to encourage me to climb onto the bed with her. _Like I need the encouragement._ Tentatively, I crawled up onto her mattress and reclined next to my delicate girlfriend.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I questioned.

"You're the one who said they liked talking to me." Kate reminded me, giving my nose a playful boop.

"You know if you do that I'll have to do something drastic."

"And what might that be?" She teased me playfully.

"This." And I leaned in to kiss her. Of course there was the danger that we'd get caught, but Kate still reciprocated my lips nicely. I would've continued this into a full on makeout session had it not been for the piercing scream that reverberated across the entire house.

Standing in the doorway was Kate's mom, mouth agape in horror.

 _Shit._


	18. Chapter 18

**Kate's POV:**

The next proceeding moments of my life happened as a blur.

I don't know if it was induced by panic, stress, or both, but it was truly frightening.

There was so much screaming, that much I remember.

My mom was yelling at me.

I didn't react, I sat still, too afraid to move a muscle.

Brooke tried to defend me I think.

My aunt came in soon after.

They were both yelling.

I'm not sure where dad was.

Lynn and Emily were looking scared outside my door.

I don't blame them.

My mom was shaking me.

I was babbling hysterically.

I thought I'd be prepared when she found out.

I was not.

My face hurt.

I think she slapped me.

Then I saw Brooke push my mom off me.

She looked angry.

My vision was swimming.

My breath was hitched.

I think I was crying.

I was crying.

My dad came in.

He was pulling my mom back.

She was still screaming.

Something warm was pressed up against me.

It was Brooke.

It got quieter.

I think my aunt and my mom left.

Brooke was packing my things.

She was packing her things.

She was guiding me downstairs.

She was guiding me out the door.

We were in her car.

We were gone.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of distant cars rushing down the highway.

It was dark out, and neon lights streaked by me, forming distant blurs in my vision. I groggily turned my head and saw Brooke. She was situated in the driver's seat. Eyes focused dead ahead, knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"Brooke…?" I asked tiredly. Her head immediately snapped to her right, a frantic look in her eyes.

"Jesus Katie, you scared the hell out of me." She sighed.

"Good… I don't want hell in my girlfriend." I joked dryly.

Brooke gave a weak laugh. "Always trying to be positive, even after… all that." I shuddered at the thought. I guess I should be fortunate I was half conscious during that whole affair.

"Yeah, what exactly happened? I think I went into shock… sorry, I should've been stronger about this."

"Don't put yourself down like that, _please._ Anyway, your mom started screaming at you. Called you a 'sinful harlot' and a 'disgrace' among other things. I promptly told her to go fuck herself, but she didn't take to kindly to that and grabbed at you, wanting some sort of response I guess. Then you just sort of stared at her with watery eyes and she slapped you. So, I pushed her hard to the ground and your Dad came in to drag her away.

I was silent.

"Fuck," Brooke swore, bowing her head, "I really just fucked up your entire life, I practically assaulted your mom, I should've been more tactful, why did I-"

"Brooke." I cut her off. "You just did what came natural, you defended me, you protected me. That's what's important."

"Yeah but, what's going to happen with you and your perfect family now? I just ruined that whole dynamic for you." Brooke wouldn't meet my eyes, she looked so ashamed.

"Brooke," I tried again, "I'm gay, I think regardless of you this would've happened sooner or later. My family isn't as perfect as you think, all you really did was expose the instabilities sooner, it's fine." _I certainly say, 'It's fine' a lot._

"If you say so…" Brooke didn't look completely persuaded, but her posture relaxed, so I'll count that as a win.

"So where are we going?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well um, I talked to your dad, and he said it'd be good for you to spend Christmas with me away from home, to give everyone some space and for him to deal with your mom and aunt. So I'm driving us to my house, oh and he wanted me to tell you that he loves you, no matter what, and to call him later." Brooke paused for a moment. "This is ok, right?"

I paused for a moment to consider it. I had spent Christmas with my family for my entire life. All the traditions and memories were still present, but whenever I thought about how my mom reacted… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to get away for a while. Especially if it was with Brooke.

"Yes, this is… ok, I think spending Christmas with you, just the two of us, would be really lovely." I admitted. Brooke's mouth upturned into a relieved smile.

"Wow, um, thanks, glad something worked out after all this homophobic bullshit." We drove down the highway in silence for a few minutes before I came up with another question.

"Brooke, is this your Mom's car?"

"Maybe?" She states unconvincingly, an awkward grin plastered on her face.

I gave her a light smile _. Oh Brooke._

* * *

 **December 24** **th**

Brooke and I were curled up on her couch in the living room, wrapped in a soft woolen blanket and watching some animated Christmas specials.

"I don't see why you're so enraptured with these Kate, they're so schmaltzy." Brooke commented.

"That's part of the fun Brooke, besides, you can't tell me you aren't enjoying this just a little?"

"…Ok maybe just a little, but like it doesn't even make sense, how does the dog think she's a reindeer, that's like basic biology."

" _Brooke._ " I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her. "Don't over analyze a children's TV special, just enjoy it.

"Hmph." Brooke folded her arms and continued watching the TV, before she off handedly glanced at the wall clock. "Hey Kate, it's past midnight, so um… Merry Christmas."

I took a glance myself and saw she was right, it was Christmas. "Merry Christmas Brooke." I quickly gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Oh wait, hold on!" Brooke announced, leaping off the couch and throwing the blanket off us. She disappeared down the hall, before rapidly returning with a plain looking cardboard box. "I have your Christmas gift actually, I didn't have time to wrap it or anything, but I suck at that anyway so… here you go." She placed the brown box delicately on my lap and stepped back expectantly.

I pulled back the flaps of the medium sized present and was greeted by a bunch of packing peanuts. I wormed my hands around inside, before gripping something cool and metallic. Carefully, I lifted the object out of the box and held it aloft. It was a reflective golden trophy, probably not real gold, but beautiful all the same. On the pedestal there was a plaque that read: ' _Kate Marsh: World's Greatest Girlfriend'._ I was at a loss for words.

"Y-You got me a trophy?" I asked, even though I didn't really expect an answer.

"Yeah, remember back when I was tutoring you, you said you wanted a big shiny trophy with your name on it, so… yeah." Brooke looked thoroughly embarrassed. I placed the Trophy down on the couch next to me and turned to face her with a mischievous grin.

"You know Brooke, I'm sorry to say, but something's wrong with your present."

Her eyes widened with horror. "W-What?"

"Yes, how can I be the world's greatest girlfriend, when that's clearly you."

Brooke scoffed indignantly, before quickly recovering. "Nice turn around there, you are aware I'm going to have to make out with you now."

"Please do." I encouraged her as she leaned down to meet my lips with hers. We entangled our bodies and held on to each other with a gentle firmness as we expressed our love for each other.

I broke away briefly, Brooke looking at me worriedly. "Merry Christmas Brooke."

She smiled back. "Merry Christmas Kate."

And it was.


	19. Chapter 19

**Brooke's POV: Friday February 14** **th**

Life has a weird way of working itself out.

Considering all the drama that had occurred during last semester, and _especially_ over Christmas break, I expected the return to Blackwell to be full of strife and complications.

But that wasn't the case.

After reigning in the new year, Kate and I promptly returned to Blackwell using my Mom's car, which was now mine I guess. Apparently, Mom's "cruise" included an extended visit to her boyfriend's parents' house, and so she told me to just take her car back to Blackwell and not to worry about it. On the one hand I probably should have been upset at her not caring enough to see me off, but hey, free car.

Ignoring the legal issues of my new vehicle "ownership", I whisked Kate back to Blackwell. There was the ever-present issue of Kate's family though. I mean the way we left her house was… messy to say the least, and I had no idea how her dad was going to sort all that out. He had told Kate and I repeatedly not to worry about it over the phone, and simply said he'd update us when they could figure things out with Kate's bat shit crazy mother.

I could tell Kate was extremely conflicted about her parent's relationship, and to my credit I did press her about it, but she simply brushed it off and just asked that I provided a supportive shoulder to lean on. That was something I could easily and readily provide.

I guess we both mentally decided not to worry about it and focus on more important things, like finishing out our last year of high school.

There was a definite change at Blackwell when we got back. Nothing was physically different ( _except maybe that Kate's bunny was left at home_ ), it was more of an atmospheric change. The sense of fear and doubt that plagued our first semester had seemingly vanished, and things were a lot more mellow.

I never caught any glares from Victoria or her peers, everyone seemed genuinely happy, or at least decent. It was a startling shift for sure. Kate and I quickly moved back into our dorm rooms and life went back to normalcy. Attending classes, taking tests, and of course movie nights and smooching sprinkled throughout.

Until today.

* * *

"Sooooo~" Stella trilled, leaning on the back of my chair as I was finishing up one of my English reports. "Any plans for this evening?" I simply sighed in response, casually adjusting my glasses. Stella had been pestering me all day about my 'plans' for today, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out why.

"For the last time Stella, I don't have any plans for this evening, leave me alone. Some of us have important work to do." I tried, hoping she'd leave me alone.

"Are you _suuuuure?_ " She drawled out. I cringed at the way she said that, but none the less I kept strong and steadfast.

"I'm absolutely positive, now please pester someone else."

"Brooke, isn't today special or something? Really _think about it._ " The way Stella punctuated that statement made me stop my incessant typing. _Let's see, I don't think it's any anniversary I have with Kate, it's not Stella's birthday for sure, is it a holiday? What holidays are in February…_

 _Oh._

"Shit!" I exclaimed pushing away from my desk and causing Stella to fall back on my bed.

"So, figured it out huh?" Stella laughed.

"This isn't funny!" I spat, "It's fucking Valentine's Day! I completely forgot about it, and Kate is probably expecting me to do something and… shit!" I really had forgotten. So many years of spending the holiday alone let me completely forget it's significance now that I was dating.

"Calm down Brooke, I'm sure you'll come up with something." Stella reassured me.

"Oh, come on, it's not like a perfectly convenient and predictable solution to my problem is just going to come knocking at my door!" Before Stella could respond, a few faint knocks rapped at my door before it slowly swung open.

"Hey Brooke," Came the soft voice of one Max Caulfield, "Uh, Warren and I were heading down to the pier tonight and we were wondering if maybe you and Kate would like to maybe make it a double date?"

I sighed reluctantly and did my best to ignore Stella's shit-eating grin.

"Sounds lovely Max, what time do we meet?"

* * *

 **Later That Night**

Like most places in Arcadia Bay, I had never been to the pier before.

From what I heard from Stella, it was fairly boring, like a one and done deal. All that was really there was a sort of pub, bar, diner thing and well a pier.

Riveting.

It was well into the evening and Kate and I were waiting for Max and Warren. We had taken my new car together, one of the few new blessings I had in my life now, sans Kate. The two of us were currently leaning on the pier's railing, gazing idly into the murky ocean below.

"Uh, sorry I couldn't come up with a better date idea than this I'm a little out of practice." I apologized lamely.

Kate gave a slight giggle. "It's ok Brooke."

"I mean this could've been more personal and romantic instead of a forced double date and-"

" _Brooke_ " Kate interrupted, squeezing my hand lovingly. "It's fine, all I care about is that you're here with me." She nestled closer into my side and I couldn't stop my face from glowing like a traffic light. We stayed like that for some time, just enjoying each other's presence and listening to the sound of the waves lapping against the support beams. _You know I think I'll be alright._

"Brooke, Kate, hey!" Came Max's familiar voice from behind us. Peering over my shoulder I saw Max approaching us with Warren awkwardly trailing behind her. Kate quickly pulled away from me and went to embrace Max in a friendly hug. Despite the innocence of it, and the fact that I knew they were still best friends, I could help but feel a pang of jealousy. _Fuck off emotions, this is nothing and you know it, don't get worked up._ Kate and Max stepped apart and started talking about something I couldn't hear, or maybe I didn't care to hear.

"H-Hey Brooke, what's up?" Warren greeted stepping up to my pier leaning location with a hesitant look in his eyes.

"Nothing much." I replied flatly. Kate had made me promise in the car to try to get along with Warren. I protested at first, but I could quickly see this was more for everyone, as me yelling and being snippy all evening would just ruin this entirely.

"Look Brooke, heh I rhymed, haha… um, I just wanted to-"

"Brooke, Warren, we're going inside!" Kate called to us, interrupting whatever forced thing Warren was about to say. I wordlessly pushed past Warren and up to Kate and Max. Kate offered me her hand which I gingerly took. _Fuck I keep forgetting how soft her hands are._ Warren came up next to Max and did the same. I lasered in my focus on Kate's touch as we entered the eating establishment.

* * *

 _The Pier,_ as the restaurant was eponymously called, was a dingy looking place.

It didn't have the rustic charm of the _Two Whales_ and had more of a worn out feel. You could easily tell it was a sort of dive that the students at Blackwell used to let loose, which was further enforced by how packed it was. Almost every young adult in Arcadia Bay was here and we had to wait approximately 20 minutes to get a booth. Mercifully it was up against the back wall, away from the cacophony of the bar, the only thing worrisome was the shabby looking stage we were close to. _There's going to be some poorly sung karaoke in my future, I just know it._

Currently we were waiting for our food to arrive, I expected service to be slow, but the lack of food was causing a lot of discomfort in our date, or double date I suppose. Though I was sitting right beside her, Kate spent most of her time talking to Max. I couldn't really blame her, the two hadn't had much time to chat within the past month. I would've been more upset, but I loved hearing her talk, and seeing her smile while she conversed with Max was just the icing on the metaphorical cake.

One might assume that since Kate and Max were chatting it would leave me to talk to Warren.

Well you'd be wrong.

Despite my promise to Kate I couldn't help but give him a sullen death glare from across the table. Time apparently heals all wounds, but I was still pissed at being labeled his back up girl at the party we attended last year, and of course him being careless in general. Unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by our dates, who had tried and failed to engage the two of us in conversation, only mustering nervous jokes from Warren and grumbles from me.

"Hey Max," Kate spoke up, "I wanted to go up to the front and ask if karaoke night is tonight, want to come with me?"

Max gave her a confused look in response. "Do you need me for that?" Kate gave a few unsubtle looks to her left where I was sitting. "Ohhhh," Max finally managed in recognition, "yeah sure, uh we'll be right back guys." The two of them stood up and made their way through the crowded dining area and disappeared towards the entrance.

For a moment neither of us said anything, just some casual water sipping from Warren and more stares on my end. _Fine if he's not going to speak up I will._ "Look Warren, as you know, I'm not stupid, I can tell they're trying to give us space to talk, and because I'm not the one at fault here that means you've got something to say, _so spill."_ That last part came out a little more venomously than I wanted, but from the look on Warren's face it seemed to do the trick.

"Ok, um well as you know the way I treated you in the past was pretty… callous." He paused while I snorted derisively. "After that stuff I said to you while I was drunk I was so ashamed I thought it would be best to just, not talk to you anymore, I figured you'd be really pissed at me."

"You assumed correctly." I commented, holding my gaze firm.

"Yeah… So, after that party Max and I hung out more, I think she might have felt sorry for me because I got sick at the party, but we hung out some more after that and she suggested I try to apologize to you for what I did."

 _Is that why Max offered me to come along on this double date?_

"Look, I just, I'm so sorry for how I treated you, and it's not because Max is forcing me to apologize or anything, I've just been kinda scared to do so. I shouldn't have treated you like a backup anything, I should've just been up front with you and not go behind your back to ask Max to the drive in or insult you at the party, being drunk is no excuse for that." He pauses once more, this time sitting up straight.

"I'm sincerely sorry Brooke, I don't think you'll forgive me, but I just wanted to let you know."

I stared at him for a long time, not with malevolence, just with thought. The apology was sincere, and in some twisted way it _was_ because of him breaking off our drive-in date that I even considered Kate at all. I slouched back into the ratty booth and let out a hefty sigh before responding. "Alright, I forgive you."

His eyes widened in shock. "W-What, seriously?!"

"Don't look so surprised." I added with a smirk.

"I mean I just figured you'd still be mad at me."

"Oh I am, but I'm mostly over it. Besides, I've learned from someone that I should learn to forgive people or something to that effect."

"I think I get that." A knowing smile developed on his face, "So are we good?"

"Sure." There were a few more minutes of empty silence before Max and Kate returned looking extraordinarily giddy.

"So, Brooke, Warren, guess what tonight is!" Kate glowed.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 **Kate's POV:**

Brooke seemed hesitant about karaoke night. Just the thought of random students poorly singing up on a stage seemed to make her uncomfortable. It took some tenacious coaxing (and maybe a few quick kisses) to convince her to stay for it.

Our food was promptly paid for and we each turned our attention to the miniature stage they set up. A normal looking guy hopped up onto it and pulled out a rattled looking microphone. "Hello Pier! Who's ready for some KAR-EE-O-KEE?!" All the tables cheered and clapped wildly while Brooke just groaned at his punctuation of the word. "Alright, let's get started!" He dipped into back of the stage and produced a sad looking karaoke machine, but after a few button presses it whirred to life with a little menu and everything.

"Now who wants to go first?" A couple a few tables down from us jumped forward before anyone else. They enthusiastically stormed the stage and took the microphone. The guy scrolled through the playlist and selected a song that began blasting out of the machine. The two shared the microphone and began happily singing away at a quirky tune that I was unfamiliar with. Though they stumbled a bit you could feel the passion radiating from them as the patrons at the restaurant cheered the two on.

The song soon petered out and the couple began handing off the microphone to any takers. To my surprise Warren and Max shot up and plucked it greedily, perks of sitting close to the stage I assume.

"Do they even like karaoke?" Brooke whispered in my ear.

"Not sure," I shrugged in response, "But this should be fun to watch!" Brooke rolled her eyes and took to leaning on my shoulder. Max and Warren quickly selected a song and began to sing along. Admittedly they weren't quite as good as the previous couple, I had never heard Max or Warren sing before and it was pretty funny hearing them struggle to stay in tune. The audience was also laughing too, I felt bad for finding it humorous, but Max was trying hard not let her laughs spill into the lyrics while Warren had already given up on singing and was just buckled over with laughter.

It was _adorable_.

"This is so cute, what do you think Brooke?" Brooke simply hummed in response. A thoughtful look in her eyes. Max and Warren had finished their song and descended in a fit of giggles while the crowd clapped for them. I suddenly felt something at my side, or more accurately the absence of something. "Brooke?" My girlfriend was nowhere to be seen!

"I'll take that." Came her familiar voice. I looked up to see her taking the microphone away from Warren and ascending the stage. _Is Brooke going to sing?_ She knelt over the karaoke machine before selecting a song, and before I knew it Brooke had stood tall and began to sing:

 _Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take ya_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego_

 _Baby why don't we go_

 _Jamaica_

The crowd erupted into claps that went along to the beat. _Oh lord, Brooke can really sing!_ Now I was no judge of singing talent myself, but she was just beautiful, swaying back and forth to the rhythm of the song as the words rolled off her tongue.

 _Off the Florida Keys_

 _There's a place called Kokomo_

 _That's where you wanna go_

 _To get away from it all_

 _Bodies in the sand_

 _Tropical drink melting in your hand_

 _We'll be falling in love_

 _To the rhythm of a steel drum band_

 _Down in Kokomo_

I saw a smile creep onto Brooke's face as she got more into it and it just made me melt inside.

 _Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

At that line Brooke leaned off the stage and extended her hand out in my direction, giving me a wink. I blushed furiously before standing up to take her hand. Brooke quickly pulled me onto the stage as she went into the next verse.

 _Key Largo, Montego_

 _Baby why don't we go_

 _Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

 _We'll get there fast_

 _And then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we wanna go_

 _Way down in Kokomo_

 _ **Martinique, that Montserrat mystique**_

We quickly laughed as our shared voices dipped low to say that line. I was no singer myself, but hey Brooke was up here giving it her all, so why shouldn't I?

 _We'll put out to sea_

 _We'll perfect our chemistry_

Brooke gave me another wink at that line and grabbed my hands, spinning me as we sung together.

 _By and by we'll defy_

 _A little bit of gravity_

 _Afternoon delight_

 _Cocktails and moonlit nights_

 _That dreamy look in your eye_

 _Give me a tropical contact high_

 _Way down in Kokomo_

 _Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego_

 _Baby why don't we go_

 _Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

 _We'll get there fast_

 _And then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we wanna go_

 _Way down in Kokomo_

 _ **Port au Prince, I want to catch a glimpse**_

 _Everybody knows a little place like Kokomo_

 _Now if you wanna go to get away from it all_

 _Go down to Kokomo_

 _Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego_

 _Baby why don't we go_

 _Ooh I wanna take you down to Kokomo_

 _We'll get there fast_

 _And then we'll take it slow_

 _That's where we wanna go_

 _Way down in Kokomo_

 _Aruba, Jamaica, ooh I wanna take you to_

 _Bermuda, Bahama, come on pretty mama_

 _Key Largo, Montego_

 _Baby why don't we go_

As we finished the song I was prepared to do a little bow, but I found myself getting swept up in Brooke's arms and tipped over with me staring up at her.

"I've only seen this in movies, so sorry if I mess this up." She stated breathlessly as she leaned down and placed her lips on mine. The crowd erupted into hoots and cheers as I closed my eyes and bathed in the intimacy. I used to be afraid of this, afraid that people would see me, judge me, oust me, but as I felt Brooke's tender touch I realized that was all in the past.

* * *

Brooke and I waved goodbye to Max and Warren as they pulled out of the parking lot in his old car and back to Blackwell. It was well past midnight, but Brooke wanted to stay out just a little longer, and I was more than happy to oblige, despite the chill in the air. We had taken to a weathered bench down by the shore and were bundled up watching the waves crash against the beach.

"So how was your Valentine's Day?" Brooke asked coyly.

"I don't know, what do you think?" I asked back, giving her a playful nudge.

"I'm going to make an educated guess and say that it was amazing."

"And you would be right!" I booped her nose with my finger.

Stifling a giggle Brooke continued. "Sorry I couldn't get you an actual present or anything."

Scoffing, I turned to face her. "Brooke if you think taking me out to eat, patching things up with Warren, serenading me, and then giving me one of the best kisses of my life wasn't a gift, then I don't know what to say."

"I wouldn't call it serenading."

"Well _I_ would." I leaned into Brooke and turned my gaze upwards. The night sky was clear as crystal, with stars lighting up every stretch of it. "Brooke, how many stars are there?"

"Something like that is hard to get an exact number for, but it's around 100 billion, at least in our galaxy anyway."

"Do you know any of them by name?" I asked again, this time softer, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Uh, not really, despite my love for space sci fi films I could never get a handle on astronomy, I mean I know some names like Polaris and Betelgeuse, but I couldn't tell you which one is which."

"Oh." I stated, closing my eyes.

"Maybe I can save up some money for a real quality telescope and then we can figure it out together."

"I'd like that." I sighed contently. We sat like that, huddled up on the bench, as I drifted off into sleep.

"I love you Brooke." I spoke in a gossamer whisper.

"I love you too Katie."


End file.
